A Promise
by RedHeadedFlame
Summary: Modern AU: Katniss and Peeta make a promise to each other on the night of their high school graduation. However a tragic incident then tears them apart. Over the years they get caught in lives they do not want and struggle to keep their promise to each other
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Present Day_

I let the water rush over my body as I begin to mentally prepare myself for this business dinner tonight. Some regeneration project that has got my husband all excited. I need to play the part of the perfect wife and hostess. I turn off the knob, step out the shower and pick up my pearl necklace that is resting by the side of the sink. I secure it safely around my neck. It is the least expensive piece of jewellery that I own; a simple silver chain with a single pearl attached. However for all its lack of finical worth it is my most valued possession. I only ever take it off when I am taking a shower or going swimming. My husband does not understand my attachment to it. He has many times tried to get me to wear other pieces of jewellery. Every now and again I indulge his wishes and wear one of the ridiculously expensive pieces he has bought me, while still wearing my pearl around my wrist. For my 25th birthday he even bought me a half a million dollar string of pearls to replace it. He was furious when I turned up at my birthday party still wearing my old necklace and broke the ice sculptures in his anger. People still joke about that today whenever they see an ice sculpture.

But he can never understand the sentimental value the pearl has for me. Because he doesn't know how to love. He claims he loves me but we both know that these are empty words that he knows he is expected to say. His feelings for me are at best an animalistic urge to own me.

But this pearl to me is a promise. A promise spoken on a long ago night by two young people who didn't know the harsh realities of life. A promise to love each other no matter the circumstances. A promise I still keep to this day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Katniss_

_6 years previously_

"You really must come and join us at our country house! We've just had it redecorated. It'd divine! Although you'll probably be too being husband and wife!" Mrs Flickerman says with a wink. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of the baby making!"

I go a deep shade of red. There will be no babies in the near future. The thought of bringing another Cato into the world sends shivers down my spine. However Mrs Flickerman is not the first person to utter this sentiment to me today. From the moment I woke up I have been flooded by people telling me what a beautiful bride I am, how lucky I am to be marrying a Snow and when can we expect the pitter patter of tiny feet? It is not Mrs Flickerman's fault; it is the world she lives in.

I put on my rehearsed smile and tell Mrs Flickerman that of course I would love to see their country house. I then apologise and make my excuses to leave, suddenly desperate for air. I manage to dodge several other well wishers before finally escaping to the quiet decking at the rear of country club. I spy my new husband, completely off his face, boasting about how much money he has and what he does with it to the not interested patrons of the club. I roll my eyes. I want to scream at him that money doesn't equate happiness, but why would he believe me when it has got him everything he's ever wanted so far?

And the sad thing is this is my life now. Full of arrogant assholes who are only interested in how much money you can make them, plastic women where their only concern is what shade to paint the bathroom; eggshell or oyster? On the outside I have had the perfect wedding. I have married the richest and handsomest bachelor in Louisville. No expense has been spared. The luxurious Panem Country Club has been transformed with thousands of red and white roses, fine bone china designed especially for the occasion and a 6 tier sponge wedding cake, decorated with flecks of gold and rows of diamonds. My dress is a Cinna original, only the second wedding dress he has ever designed, the other for a British Princess. It is truly a work of art. It is a strapless number with a feather bodice and a wire structure wrapped around it making me look like I have wings. The skirt is full and layered with even more feathers. It is a fairytale wedding and I have hated every second of it.

The invisible noose begins to tighten round my throat again as I realise I can never escape this. Someone is always going to expect things from me that I don't want to do. Suddenly the deck is too claustrophobic for me. The music and the flowers are suffocating. I dash down the polished steps of the deck and rush into the twilight.

I've been coming here long enough to know the paths well enough to know where they lead. It is not long before I have reached my destination; a small lake glittering in the moonlight. The lake is far enough away from the party so that not a sound can be heard apart from the crickets chirping happily in the reeds. As it is far away from the main club it has been left to grow a bit wilder than the rest of the groomed grounds. Reeds and rushes adorn the edges of the lake and the old willow tree has been allowed to grow untamed.

I step into the small stone hut at the edge of the lake and lean against the entranceway looking out towards the tranquillity. This has always been my favourite place at the club. It's wild and free, things I am desperate to be. Instinctively I go to roll the pearl on my bracelet. I normally wear it around my neck, but I know Cato would freak if he saw it round my neck today. He will never understand the source of strength this pearl gives me.

"Not inside enjoying the party?" a male voice says cutting through the stiff air.

I freeze. A thrill runs up my spine. It has been over 4 years since I have heard that voice yet I recognise it instantly. It still has the same effect on me as when I was 19. The velvety tones seep into every fibre of my body, rooting me to the spot. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It cannot be. I am having another one of my hallucinations. They are all to frequent when I am touching my pearl. Slowly I turn around, trying to compose myself for what I might see.

But it is not a hallucination. He is there, standing in front of me. Time has been good to him. He's finally filled out the form he was promising in high school. His biceps strain against the crisp white shirt he wears. His blonde hair has been cut shorter into a more mature look but the shorter curls still spring from his head in a messy fashion. His strong jaw is now sprinkled with light blonde hairs that hint of the lack of use of a razor for a couple of days. My eyes roam his whole body checking to make sure he is real. He seems to be wearing a waiter uniform, but the bow tie has been loosened and now just hangs around his neck, his top button undone. I take a moment to get over the shock before composing myself, putting on the mask I have been perfecting for the last 3 years.

"You were always the one that liked the parties, not me," I reply nonchalantly.

He smirks at this, his blue eyes reflecting back cheekily at me in the moonlight. My heart skips a beat. He always enjoyed giving me that cocky smirk. He was always too confident when trying to get a reaction out of me. He leans against the side of the entrance of the hut.

"As I recall, you never complained when I was dragging you along, or when you were pouncing on me as I came back from the bathroom," he replies still smirking.

I scowl at him now. That was one time and I blame him for it. If he hadn't applied me with drink that night I would have definitely not have particularly dry humped him in the middle of the busy hallway at Thom's party.

"Well a lot has changed in 4 years," I snap at him.

His cocky smile disappears now and his cerulean blue eyes cloud with sadness. I instantly regret snapping at him. It's not his fault things have changed. He was given no option. But at the same time nothing good can come from him being here.

"It seems you don't know me as well as you think," I add.

He straightens up against the wall and takes a step towards me. A flicker of anger registers in his otherwise clear eyes.

"That's where you are wrong," he says firmly closing the distance between them. "I know you better than you know yourself, Katniss."

All the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end when he says my name. My real name. One I haven't heard in so long. Not even my father or sister call me Katniss anymore. I have been Katherine for so long now. And it always sounded so good coming from his lips. Immediately I am transported back in time to a place where he would moan my name as he spilled inside of me. The dampness that I feel creep into my panties is no coincidence. He sees my reaction and carries on.

"I've watched you tonight and you hate these fancy parties and corporate suck ups just as much as you did back then," he states confidently.

He stands directly in front of me now, his eyes locked onto mine. I can feel my body responding to his close proximity. My heart beats faster and I can feel the beads of sweat beginning to form at the nape of my neck. I am uncomfortable. Of course he has seen right though this charade. He has always been able to read me so well. 4 years was never going to change that. I need to change the subject but don't know how. Instead all I manage to get out is:

"Why are you here?"

The cocky smirk appears back on his face and he takes a step back. I let out a small sigh of relief out now that is has maintained a respectful distance.

"Funny story really," he begins. "I was in town supporting a friend with a business meeting his dad had set up. We were sitting in some god awful diner when, while flicking through the local newspaper I spotted you. Imagine my surprise when I see your scowling face beaming back at me in the wedding announcements. I couldn't believe my luck."

I try to fight the blush rising in my cheeks. I know exactly what he is talking about. As Louisville's richest family Coriolanus Snow thought it was only right that his only son and heir should make his engagement public knowledge. I had to spend 2 whole days being followed around by the wedding writer answering questions and posing for photos for the 4 page article that was released. I had always thought that if I ever got married it would be a low key affair with only close family and friends attending. However I gave that all up the moment I agreed to Cato's deal.

"It was remarkably easy after that to get to you," he carries on. "You might want to consult your security team. I easily got in while posing as a waiter."

That explains the clothes. He's back standing right in front of me, our noses almost touching and his eyes staring at me challengingly. My breathing gets shallower. What is it about this boy- no man- that unhinges me?

"And I just had to see you again, even if it's on your wedding day," he finishes.

With all my courage I stare right back at him and try not to get lost in his gaze.

"Well now that you have seen me you can go," I say calmly as I can.

He shakes his head and takes another step towards me, our bodies now touching. He's serious now, looking at me full of concern and love.

"No, I'm not done with you yet," he states firmly. "I have thought about you every day Katniss. I think about the way you sing along to the crappy boybands when you think no one is listening and instantly make the song sound better. I think about the way you were determined to teach me archery even though I was useless. I think about the way your cheeks dimple when you smile just for me and the way your skin feels under my finger tips. I think about the way you taste. The way you moan my name while I am moving inside you."

The dampness that filled my panties earlier is now a full on flood. I visualise doing all these things as he says them.

"Tell me Katniss, when did you stop thinking about me?" he asks confidently, a hand going up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. My heart is beating a million miles a minute. And I know it is wrong and will hurt me in the long run but I can't do anything else but answer:

"Never."

He smirks at me again.

"Right answer," he replies, cupping my cheek and crashing my lips to his.

The feel of his lips finally on my own again is unbelievable. Every nerve end is brought alive and tingles with anticipation. I tangle my fingers around the curls at the nape of his neck and he pulls me so my hips are flush against his own. I cannot believe that it has been 4 long years since we last did this. I am transported back to being 18 and young and in love; a time where my only worry was to sneak back after missing my curfew as he and I had been doing just this in the woods. He still tastes the same. Still smells of cinnamon and dill. His body still fits perfectly with my own. We kiss each other like the horny teenagers we were the last time we did this.

Soon the need for him to be closer grows and I break away a little so I can undo the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin beneath my finger tips once again. He sees what I am doing and begins helping me, but does not stop kissing me. Eventually the final button is freed and his muscular chest is revealed to me. We stop kissing so I can admire his defined chest. I step forward and run my hands all over him. He closes his eyes as I map a trail along his body. He takes an intake of breath when my hand skims across the top of his waistband of his pants. He eyes fly open and he grabs my wrist stopping me. As he does so he catches the pearl that dangles from my bracelet. He stops for a moment confused and brings up my wrist to his eye level so he can inspect the pearl that hangs there. His eyes widen in surprise and he turns the pearl over in his fingers.

"You still have this?" he whispers in awe.

It is my turn to take a step towards him and place a kiss on his knuckles

"I promised," I reply staring straight back at him, trying to convey everything I am feeling with that one look.

He doesn't waste any time before his lips are back devouring mine with a needy hunger. We both know where this is going now. There is no turning back. We want each other. We need each other. I reach for the zip at the back of my dress desperate to be as close to him as possible and be rid of the item condemning me to a life trapped in a cage. His hands are there to help me and the dress pools down around my ankles. It is his turn to stare now as he takes me in standing there in my white bra and panties. They don't stay on my body long as he rips them off and discards them somewhere in the bushes. My hands are on his belt as I struggle in my haste to remove the last barriers between us. I finally manage to get it undone and pull down his pants and boxers in one go.

We don't wait any longer and his pants have barely hit the ground before he pushes me up against the stone wall of the hut and thrusts into me, hitching one of my legs up around his hip. We stare at each other now as we reacquaint ourselves with the feeling of being joined. I smile at him and pull him in for a soft kiss to show him how much I missed this. Because I have. I didn't realise how much until I have got it again. I forgot how much he fills me causing me to feel complete. He responds by slowly thrusting inside of me. I release an embarrassingly loud moan as the first ripple of pleasure courses throughout my whole body. Each thrust sparking a fire inside of me.

It doesn't take long for him to pick up the speed as an animalistic urge to claim me takes over.

"Do you think of me when you are with him?" he asks with a growl.

"Yes," I breathe as he hits a particularly sweet spot.

"Tell me how," he demands as he grips my hips tighter taking me deeper.

He has always been good with words. At school he would charm anyone and was named wrestling team captain for his inspirational speeches. This had carried on into our love making. He always liked to talk me through what he would like to do to me and what I would do to him. It is always a shock to hear my usually polite boy speak in such a dirty way.

"I would think about how your cock felt inside of me. So big and thick," I replied breathlessly.

"Go one," he urges while dropping his forehead to rest on my shoulder, his thrusts getting deeper.

"I'd think about how your fingers tease my clit so that my whole body is vibrating and I am begging you for more," I continue.

I can feel him smirk against my shoulder.

"Like this?" he says cockily as his fingers dip down to where we are joined. I cry out from the contact as he continues his ministrations. I can feel the coil in my belly getting tighter and know that I am close. He forces me to look at him now. His sweaty hair sticks to his forehead and his normally blue eyes are black with desire.

"You are mine, Katniss Everdeen. Mine," he growls.

Who am I to disagree? I have always been his ever since that day in the damn bakery and I will continue to be his for the rest of my living days. Because I know without a doubt there is no one else in the world I can love the way I love him. He is ingrained in my soul.

"Always," I reply as my walls crash around him and my body enjoys the aftershocks of my orgasm.

He follows seconds later crying my name as he spills inside of me.

We don't move for a while, neither of us wanting this to end. I stroke the sweat drenched curls off his face.

"I love you," I state simply.

"I love you too," he replies his forehead resting on my.

Eventually we break apart and begin redressing ourselves. I go as slowly as I can because I know the time for me to leave is soon. For as much as I love him there is no alternative but to go back to Cato. Already I feel the ache in my chest at the thought of losing him again. As much as I know that what we just did is going to hurt me in the long run I can't regret it. I never got to say goodbye to him the last time and this helps make up for that.

He's finished dressing and watches me as I try to heave my heavy dress back on.

"Let me help you with that," he chuckles as he comes up back behind me and zips me back in.

I turn round to face him trying to hide the sadness in my eyes.

"So how long before you can divorce that guy?" he asks his eyes still filled with joy at the thought of us being together agian. My heart breaks as I realise I am going to crush that feeling.

"I can't leave him," I say more strongly than I expected.

His face falls and an anger I am not used to seeing surfaces.

"Why the hell not! You don't love him!" He yells.

If we weren't so far away I would be afraid that someone would overhear us.

"If you love me at all, you will leave without asking questions. Don't make this harder for me," I beg.

This just causes him to get even angrier.

"What the hell has he got on you? What could be so bad to make you marry that jerk?" He demands.

I take a deep breath. He can't know the circumstances of Cato's agreement. Not if I want to keep my family safe. Not if I don't want to tell him about the part of me I am most ashamed of. He stares at me waiting for an answer that I know I won't give him. I stare back.

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want," I say and I rush back towards the party.

I can hear him screaming at me. I need to get back to the party. There I will be safe from this confrontation. I can see the lights getting brighter and hear the music getting louder as I draw closer. Just as I reach the steps of the deck I feel a hand curl around my wrist forcing me to look at him

"I'm not going to lose you Katniss, not after I have just found you," he says determinedly.

I take one last look at him, wishing for the life I knew we would have had if I had stayed in Seam. One where he and I would have got married in that small ceremony I wanted. Where he worked in his father's bakery and I taught children survival skills. Even possibly had blond haired, grey eyed children playing in our back garden. But that is just a dream. I can't have that.

I spot a couple of security guards making their way towards us. With one last longing look at him I shout "Guards!"

They turn to look at me. Their eyebrows furrow when they see him.

"Is everything alright Mrs Snow?" they ask eyeing the man beside me.

"This man was not invited to the party. Please escort him off the premises," I state avoiding his accusing glare.

To his credit he doesn't fight it and goes with the guards willingly. I feel his gaze on me as he leaves but I don't look round. Once he is gone I finally find the courage rejoin the party. Cato spots me and drunkenly makes his way over to me.

"Babe! Where have you been?" he says loudly and throws an arm around my shoulder. He doesn't notice my lack look of digust. "Don't I have the most beautiful wife in all of Kentucky!" he boasts.

Several of his idiot friends cheer in response. "I think it's time I take her to bed! What do you say boys?" he shouts.

There is yet more cheering and fist bumping as Cato drags me out the room. I try to keep the look of disgust off my face as I am pulled away. I catch his father's watchful eye as we leave, noting the look on his face. The one that tells me I have a duty to do.

And so I do it. I let Cato do what he wants with me while the whole time thinking of the man I let go. After my husband has spilled out on my backside and has passed out beside me I let out a small sob. A sob for the life I could have had. However I quickly wipe my tears and don't allow myself to cry anymore for that part of me. I needed today to remind myself that it is possible to be loved and love someone back. To remind myself of that feeling. But it was also a way to say goodbye. To finally put an end to that chapter in my life. The chapter in my life where I let my love for Peeta Mellark haunt me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Katniss_

_14 years previously_

It started with a cheese bun.

Dad and I have been going to Mellark's Bakery every Sunday for the past 5 years. It has become a tradition. He'd take me into the woods to go fishing and rock climbing or to the archery centre when the weather was bad. Most girls my age wouldn't be seen dead with their father and caked in mud at the weekends but I am different from other girls in that way. I have always been close to my dad. I definitely got the majority of his genes when I was born. I have the same dark brown hair, grey eyes and olive completion that are the Everdeen family traits. My sister, Prim, on the other hand is the miniature of our mother; all blonde hair and blue eyes. While Prim played with dolls, I climbed trees and made mud pies. As a result it is only ever Dad and I that venture into the woods at the weekend. However we always stop in Mellark's Bakery to pick up a cake for Prim because all though we are as different as night and day, I love her more than anyone and would hate for her to feel left out.

It was after a particularly sunny June day that Dad and I entered Mellark's and things changed. It is the only bakery in our small wooded town of Seam, 2 hours outside Seattle. It is not a rich town with most of the town having low paid jobs, but it means there is really no class divide and everyone helps each other out. However on this day I was surprised to find something extra in our order.

"Did you order me a cheese bun?" I ask Dad picking up the warm bun and turning it over in my hands.

Dad turns to expect the bun before smiling to himself.

"Not my doing, sweetheart," he says still smiling knowingly. He looks behind me towards the boy working the counter. "Maybe you should go and see if it was a mistake?"

I frown. Of course it is a mistake. He didn't order it and I certainly didn't, even though it is my favourite. But I believe you can have too much of a good thing and try to ration the amount I consume. Today instead I had gone for a strawberry tart. I storm back into the bakery and march towards the boy who had served us, Peeta Mellark.

Peeta is the youngest of the 3 Mellark boys. He is in my grade at school and we have shared many classes throughout the years. Having said that I have never really talked to him. We are completely different people. I am a quiet person that only has 2 really good friends and stays away from high school parties and the mall. Peeta on the other hand can talk for Washington and is always surrounded by a sea of people desperate to be his friend. But he still manages to get on with both the jocks and the chess team alike. He's on the wrestling team, maintains a high grade average and is class president. Add to the fact that he is not bad to look at, with messy blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes, he was one of the most liked members of the freshman class last year. However it turns out he's not all that if he can't even get a simple order right.

I stop right in front of him and plonk the cheese bun on the counter.

"Are you stupid or do you make a habit of giving people the wrong order?" I demand.

To my utter disbelief he smirks at me and lets out a chuckle.

"Nope, I didn't make a mistake," he says cockily while rolling out a piece of pastry.

This riles me up. This is why I stay away from people like him at school. They all think they are god's gift and the rest of us should bow down at their mercy.

"I didn't order this," I say crossly shoving the bun towards him.

He picks up the bun and offers it back to me his face coming dangerously close to my own. I try to hide how much this unnerves me. I am not good with people invading my personal space.

"I know you didn't," he says sexily. "But I know that they're your favourite and I wanted to give it to you."

His face is still only inches away from mine. I ignore the increase in my heart beat. What is he doing? Is he flirting with me and if so why would he? There are many other girls that would be delighted to go out with him. I am not one of them. I scrunch my nose before pushing the bun back towards him.

"Well you're wrong," I lie. "And I don't want a bun from you."

With that I turn round and march out of the shop. I don't turn round to see his reaction.

Dad is waiting outside for me having watched the whole charade. He gives me a funny look and I scowl back at him.

"That Mellark is such a moron!" I declare. "Does he really think that bullshit works on people!"

My dad gives me a knowing look.

"I've always found him to be a charming young man," my dad says teasingly.

"You would," I reply. "You've always been a sucker for blonde hair and blue eyes."

Dad lets out a hearty laugh and slings an arm around my shoulder.

"Well they do say opposites attract!" he exclaims as we walk back to our small one storey house, while I try to ignore just how much my interaction with Peeta Mellark has unsettled me.

It carries on for the next couple weeks of summer vacation. Every Sunday Dad and I go to Mellark's and every Sunday he is working there and tries to slip me a cheese bun. I still don't know how he knows these are my favourite. After the 3rd week I give up trying to give it back and secretly eat it when I am in the safety of my bedroom. By the 5th week I begin to respond to the questions he asks me. I find it remarkably easy to talk to him. He's really passionate about baking and I discover he paints as well. He asks me about the woods and seems fascinated of my knowledge of the different plants and their uses.

Seeing Peeta becomes part of our Sunday routine. My dad's knowing looks and amused smiles do not go unnoticed by me. He even jokes about how he shouldn't bother going in as he doesn't want to be the 3rd wheel. I tell him that he is being ridiculous, but secretly like it when he leaves just the two of us to talk. My friend Joanna says that I clearly want "to get into Peeta's pants" and should just bite the bullet and ask him out. She says it is once in a lifetime that a "hot piece of ass" takes an interest in us and we should not let the opportunity pass. My friend Gale is more understanding of my feelings and understands that I don't really want a boyfriend. I'm only 15 for Christ sake!

However on the second last Sunday before we have to start high school again as sophomores, he asks me out and much to my surprise I say yes. The joy in his eyes when I agree instantly makes me like my answer.

2 days later I sit on the old porch swing outside my house waiting for him to pick me up. He has been very secretive about where he is taking me and has only told me to dress comfortably. Right on time he arrives riding in his dad's run down range rover and hops out.

"You ready for the best date of your life?" he asks me confidently. I notice he is dressed simply in running bottoms and loose fitting wrestling t-shirt. It may not be his best outfit, but it makes him instantly more attractive to me. He looks comfortable.

"Someone's overly confident," I reply hiding the fact this is my first date.

He leans in closer to me.

"Well I have had a lot of time to plan this," he whispers into my ear. I shiver goes down my spine as I feel his breath tickle my skin.

I am confused though at this sentiment. I agreed to go out with him 2 days ago. That's not that long to plan a date.

Peeta acts like the perfect gentleman opening the car door for me and making sure I am belted in. He then gets in the other side of the car and his dad takes off.

I thought it would be awkward in the car with Mr Mellark, but as neither of us are old enough to drive it is our only option. But to my surprise it is remarkably easy. Peeta's dad has the same easy going personality as his son and I find myself joining in with him to tease Peeta. Peeta acts all embarrassed, but I can see he has a similarly close relationship with his dad as I have with mine. Mr Mellark eventually pulls up outside an entrance to a wooded area. Waiting there is a man kitted out in outdoor gear and carrying climbing rope over his shoulder. I turn to face Peeta, my eyes wide with excitement.

"Are we going rock climbing?" I ask excited.

Peeta gives me a huge grin that makes his face light up like a light bulb.

"Yep. We are going to be climbing Ridge 12," he says proudly.

I let out a yelp in happiness. I never climbed that ridge before. Whenever Dad and I have tried in the past the weather has been too bad and we have had to abandon the trip. I can already feel the adrenaline coursing through my body in anticipation. I jump out the car eager to get going and Peeta follows chuckling at my enthusiasm. He says goodbye to his dad and agrees a time to pick us up again before coming up behind me and placing a hand against the small of my back. I cannot ignore the warmth that radiates from his touch.

"I hope you don't mind, but you really didn't seem like a dinner and movie kind of girl, so I thought you would feel more comfortable doing this," he says looking at me more seriously now.

"No this is perfect," I reassure. And to prove my point I put my arms round him to give him a hug. He seems surprised at first that I initiated body contact. However he gets over his shock and put his arms round me to return the hug. I notice the slight hint of cinnamon and dill radiating off his strong body. We don't hug for long as I am eager to get going. Our guide goes through the safety precautions before we set off into the woods.

We hike for 45minutes before we reach Ridge 12. It is the edge of a large cliff that is 40feet high and 80feet long. It is a rare sunny day in Seam and the sun bounces off the pale stone making it shine. We put down our stuff and begin preparing for our ascent. Peeta tells me he has been rock climbing a few times with his friends, but nowhere as regularly as me. I take this as a chance to impress him and quickly and agilely begin my ascent of the cliff face. Peeta to his credit is not bad. He has a lot of upper body strength from wrestling and lifting sacks of flour at the bakery and we both make it to the top in reasonably good time.

The reason Ridge 12 is so famous is because of the view at the top. You can see for miles around and at this time of year the surrounding area is lush and thriving. We both collapse at the top as we take in the view.

"It's amazing!" I say in awe trying to pick out where my house is in the distance.

"Really is," Peeta agrees. "I should have brought my sketch book."

I turn to look at him now. He is still looking out over Seam. His sweaty curls stick to the side of his face and I notice for the first time just how long and pale his eyelashes are. They almost tangle together when he blinks.

This boy continues to confuse and amaze me at the same time. I shouldn't like a boy like him. He's popular and outgoing two things I am not. But at the same time he is artistic and compassionate. I wonder how many people he has let see this side of him. He turns towards me and catches me staring. He gives me that cocky smirk of his that I hate yet love at the same time.

"Have I caught you staring, Miss Everdeen?" he asks cockily.

Embarrassed I look away and try to think of something cool to say. Instead I ask; "Why did you ask me out?"

The cocky bravado goes and he is now the one to break eye contact and look embarrassed.

"You'll probably won't believe this, but I have liked you since the first day of kindergarten. You sang in musical assembly. I swear I have never heard anything so beautiful," he says nervously while keeping his gaze on a bit of rock he is playing with.

I stare at him dumbfounded. Since kindergarten? That's ridiculous! He's never paid me any attention until this summer. Or maybe I was the one not paying attention. I don't know what to say. Peeta gets uncomfortable with my silence so carries on.

"From that day on I just noticed things about you. How much you love your sister, how you don't care what other people think, that you would rather be in the woods than the mall, that you would do anything for your friends. It's just refreshing I guess. You are so different from the other girls and I have just always felt a need to get to know you," he explains.

I'm still lost for words. I hardly know this boy, but he seems to understand so many things about me already. How do you respond to that. Luckily I don't have too.

"So now you know why I asked you, why did you say yes?" he asks curiously.

"Because Joanna said she would chop my bow and arrows into kindling if I didn't agree," I reply cheekily.

Peeta laughs.

"Now that I can believe. I saw what she can do with an axe on an adventure weekend. She was terrifying!" he replies.

I laugh now as I remember seeing Joanna chopping wood in her back garden. She has some anger issues and likes to take it out on trees. Of course that is not the reason I agreed to this date. The real reason is that against my better judgement I like him. I like being around him; it's relaxing and fun. And I would miss our conversations if they stopped.

The rest of date is spent exchanging stories of our childhood and the pranks we've played on our siblings. All too soon it is time to go and we are back in his dad car going home. I let Peeta hold my hand in the backseat as we drive back. His dad pulls outside my house and Peeta helps me get out. I notice his dad drive to a few houses further along to give us some privacy. Peeta walks me to my door and stands a bit awkwardly, his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet on the spot.

"I had a really good time today. You fulfilled your promise on it being the best date ever," I say to reassure him.

He stops shuffling now and looks at me, relief evident in his features.

"Not quite perfect," he says seriously and slowly he reaches out to cup my face. He hesitates just slightly before bringing his lips softly to mine.

It is my first kiss and I feel a tingle throughout my body as his lips lightly caress mine. It's a short kiss but the absolutely perfect way to end the date. He says goodbye and heads to his dad's car further down the street. I stand in the doorway watching him leave, the world biggest smile on my face.

Things after that move pretty fast and Peeta and I soon became close to inseparable. I am pleased that both of our sets of friends get on well and my small group of 2 expands to about 15. I am amazed at how quickly I fall for him. Up to that point I have never taken much notice of boys and love. I just didn't see the point. I am too independent to like the thought of depending on another person in that way. I used to scorn all those people and their soppy romantic sentiment. But I am now one of them.

I thought we complimented each other pretty well. I would catch fish for dinner, while he would bake dessert. He would paint while I would sing. He made me more sociable while I made him more adventurous. It wasn't all sun and roses. I have a mean temper and he is the only one to call me out on my shit and that has resulted in a few blazing rows. But we can't stay mad at each other for long and always come crawling back to apologise with cheese buns or art supplies.

By the end of senior year I am completely and utterly in love with Peeta Mellark.

This leaves me desperately searching for my keys while Peeta waits along the hall ready to go to the graduation party in the woods. There is to be a bonfire and enough alcohol to fill the District Lake.

"Come on Katniss! We are already an hour late for this party! Joanna is going to kill you if we don't get there soon!" Peeta calls from the end of the hallway.

I sigh in frustration. I am always losing my keys. I know they are in here somewhere. I threw them down after we got back from the ceremony today. Shouting at me isn't going to make me find them any quicker. Not that I really care. After I started dating Peeta I had started going to more high school parties, but they are generally not my scene. The only reason I tolerate them is that they give me an opportunity to be close to Peeta. He always gets rather affectionate after a couple of drinks.

I upturn another pile of clothes and finally catch sight of my mockingjay keyring stuck under a shoe. I grab them and triumphantly bring them into the living.

"Found them!" I declare waving the keys in front of Peeta's face.

"And it only took 15minutes! I'm proud of you!" he replies sarcastically.

I thump him in the arm and he chuckles before bringing me into a tight embrace.

"I should get you one of those key finder things then maybe I wouldn't waste so many hours of my life waiting for you to find your keys!" he chuckles.

I scowl. Mom and Dad take this opportunity to enter the living room and give their two cents worth too.

"We've already tried that one Peeta, but she just lost the key finder!" My dad announces.

Peeta laughs at this and I turn round to face my dad. Peeta still keeps his arm around my waist while giving me a playful squeeze.

"I don't know why I bother. All I get is abuse from you all!" I declare.

Everyone else laughs at my expression.

"It's only because we love you," Peeta chuckles while kissing the top of my head.

I continue to scowl as they carry on laughing at me.

I was pleasantly surprised when my dad and Peeta started to get on so well. I always thought Dad would be really protective over me when it came to dating, but he was surprisingly relaxed with this development in my life. My mom was more of a problem, thinking I was too young to have a boyfriend and refused to acknowledge Peeta as mine for the first year of our relationship. Dad on the other hand loves Peeta. It helps that Peeta can charm anyone with 3 sentences and his complete adoration for me is always evident. I often find Dad and Peeta discussing cars and football results when I am not around. Dad even admitted that he always suspected Peeta had a crush on me having caught him staring at me on multiple occasions. It is annoying when they gang up on me like this, but in general it is a huge relief that they get on. I don't think I could go out with anyone who didn't get on with my dad.

"Can't believe my little girl has actually graduated High School!" my dad exclaims for the 50th time today.

I shake my head at him and pull Peeta closer to me. The truth is graduating is a little scary. Next year Peeta and I will be leaving the safe bubble we live in and attend college in Seattle. As much as I am looking forward to the independence I am a little worried about living in the big city. But today is not the time to dwell on this. As long as I have Peeta I will be fine.

"Yep Dad. You are getting old," I reply patting him on the shoulder. "However we really need to get going. Can't keep Joanna waiting!"

My dad pouts at me at my reluctance to indulge him, but manages to pry me away from Peeta to give me a hug.

"Have a good time tonight, my big girl," Dad says into the top of my hair.

I roll my eyes before grabbing Peeta's hand and dragging him out the door.

"I'll have her back by midnight, Mr Everdeen," Peeta says over his shoulder. "Don't want her turning into a pumpkin!"

I roll my eyes and again and continue to pull him out the door and towards his car. He hops into the driver's seat and we head off to the party.

We end up only being an hour and a half late for the party, so it's in full swing by the time we get there. I can already see the girl nicknamed Foxface throwing up in the bushes. We make our way to the beer kegs and Peeta pours me a drink while he finds himself a soda. He's designated driver tonight and takes this role very seriously. He would never risk putting me in danger. I take a sip of the already warm beer and wrap my arm around Peeta waist while we scan the party looking for Joanna. We are met with a sea of people dirty dancing, falling over and throwing up.

"Remind me why we are here instead of your house in bed?" I ask Peeta taking another sip of my beer.

Peeta looks down at me.

"Come on Katniss, it's high school graduation! Who knows if everyone will get together like this again!" he exclaims before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry though, we're only staying an hour before I am taking you home to have my way with you and leaving you walking funny for a week."

I shiver goes down my spine and I instantly feel my underwear get wet.

We took that step almost two years ago after a day spent at our lake. It took a long time for us to get over the awkwardness of seeing each other naked, but we have really started perfecting that part of our relationship over the last year. It seems to be Peeta's mission to pleasure me in as many ways possible. Desperate to quench some of the fire he has stirred in me, I stand on my tiptoes and pull him down for a long kiss. His arms go round me immediately as I forget about hating this party.

"Can you two go five minutes without jumping each other's bones," I bored voice interrupts us. Peeta reluctantly pulls away from me, turning me round so my back is against his front and resting his chin on my the top of my shoulder.

"Nice to see you too Joanna," he replies.

Joanna just shakes her head at both of us.

"I am defiantly not going to miss walking in on this next year. I can't wait for California!" she declares.

Joanna got into the University of San Diego and cannot wait to get out of our small town. This place is too suffocating for her. She has always known there is a bigger world outside of Seam and she can't wait to explore it and never come back. Peeta and I on the other hand like the quietness of Seam and the sense of community it has. We both realistically know that college in Seattle is just a stopping point while we complete our degrees. I can't really imagine leaving these woods and living anywhere else.

I will miss Joanna though. Before I started dating Peeta she and Gale were my only two friends. We were an odd group; Joanna is loud and crass, Gale tall and brooding and me quiet and adventurous. However we are all loyal, respect each other and would do anything for each other.

"Didn't think you would show, Everdeen," Joanna drawls. "We all know you would rather keep this one to yourself than be here."

"We do not spend all our time just having sex, Joanna!" I exclaim. "Some of us are actually capable of controlling ourselves!"

"Whatever you say, brainless. Doesn't make what I said any less true. Now drink that beer and come dance!"

I look at Peeta trying to get him to save me but he just laughs and says; "You know she's not going to take no for an answer."

Before I can do anything else, Joanna has grabbed my hand and pulled me into a crowd of people. I look back at Peeta longingly, showing him how much I hate this. He just gives me my smile and nods his head, urging me to go on. Soon Beetee has come over to him and they begin an easy going conversation.

Joanna forces me to move my hips in time with the music and after a few minutes I relent and throw away my inhibitions. Joanna and I twirl around each other and do a good job of keeping in time with the music. After a few songs I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me from behind. I immediately lean back into them and begin moving my hips in time with that person.

"Hope you've saved me a dance Miss Everdeen. I know how much you love a dirty dance," Peeta whispers seductively in my ear.

I instantly push my ass further back into his groin and begin grinding up against him. He lets out a hiss in response and creeps his hands up from my waist to rest them just below my breasts. I rest my head back against his shoulder and he sweeps my hair to the side to expose my neck. He begins placing wet kisses there as I continue to grind my ass into him. I feel him grow hard as his hand makes their way further up my breasts. I feel the wetness in my underwear grow and know it won't be long before he drags me off someplace to finish what we have started.

Just as his hands have made their way back down my body to rest on my crotch a loud voice rings out from the PA system.

"Ok boys and girls time for Seam's High School Annual Senior Awards!" a boy called Thom announces standing on the staging area. There are lots of cheers from our classmates but I groan as his announcement breaks the little dance Peeta and I were doing. Peeta groans too as he pulls his lips away from my neck and turns us around so we are facing the stage. He grips my hips tightly as he keeps me in front of him to hide his raging erection. Thom has already got to the first award.

"And the first award goes to the biggest lightweight," he begins. "After a lot of discussion, this award goes to Delly Cartwright after getting drunk of one vodka mixer and throwing up all over Wiress' little sister! Delly come on up!"

Delly, a skinny blonde cheerleader blushes and goes up onto the stage to collect the trophy that is made up of a troll toy stuck to a piece of wood. She giggles as she accepts the award before going back to her friends and commenting on how embarrassing this is. I roll my eyes. This is ridiculous.

The awards are continued to be given out and Joanna wins one for beer pong champion and Gale wins one for hottest male classmate. I personally think Peeta should have won this award, but maybe I am biased. Finally the awards begin to dwindle and I grow impatient wanting to leave.

"And finally the next award goes to a couple," Thom announces. "It is actually a double award. The award for most get a room couple and couple most likely to add to the teenage marriage statistics! For dry humping in front of everyone at my 18th birthday party these awards go to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"

I go a deep shade of red. I am mortified. I had hoped people had forgotten that incident at Thom's party. Obviously not. I turn to Peeta.

"Did you know about this?" I demand. Peeta chuckles before pulling me closer.

"No idea," he replies. "But come on we've got awards to collect!"

With that he pulls me up on stage and confidently collects the awards raising them in the air for the crowd to cheer. I try to hide myself behind his back and avoid looking out at the crowd. I can't believe I will be remembered at high school as the girl who sexually attacked her boyfriend in a hallway full of people. Peeta has a big grin on his face and to prove the point he pulls me up for a deep kiss. As I always do, I forget everything else while I am kissing him. I hear the crowd wolf whistling but I am no longer embarrassed. Peeta pulls away and whispers into my ear.

"I think it's time to leave Miss Everdeen," he whispers.

I can only nod my head in response as I clench my thighs together to try and relieve the throbbing that is down there. Peeta gives the crowd another wave and cocky smile and then pulls me towards his car. He throws the trophies into the backseat before pinning me back against the car door. His tongue probes my mouth and I open my mouth wider to give him access. He licks he way in and pulls my bottom lip with his teeth. I hiss and tangle my fingers in his blonde curls. He is already hard against my stomach. We kiss hungrily, his hand exploring my breasts before he drags himself away and rests his forehead against mine.

"I'm not doing this here," he says breathlessly. "We are going to our lake. Now."

I nod my head in agreement, too breathless to say or do anything else. He picks me up and puts me into his car before dashing round and jumping into the driver's seat. We leave hastily.

We drive to our small lake just outside Seam. It is surrounded by coniferous trees and overgrown grass. My dad had taken me here on numerous occasions when I was younger to teach me how to swim. It is my favourite place in Seam as it is so secluded and peaceful. Hardly anyone knows it is here. I had never taken anyone here until Peeta came along. After he became special to me I knew I had to take him here. I knew he would see its beauty. He fell in love with it just as I thought he would and it has become our favourite place to come when the weather is good. It is here that we finally took that final step and gave ourselves to each other.

I came here with my dad after but found I couldn't look him in the eye, thinking that if I did he would know what Peeta and I did here. If my dad wonders why I don't want to come here with him anymore he doesn't question it. However Peeta and I come here often enough to make up for it.

We hop out the car and take a moment to savour the way the moonlight reflects off the surface. We turn to look at each other and I can see I glint in Peeta's eyes challenging me.

"Race you to the lake!" he says and then sprints off towards the lake stripping his clothes off as he goes.

I smile before discarding my own shirt and rushing after him. Peeta makes it to the edge of the lake before me, but gets his shoe stuck in the leg of his pants. While he hops about madly on one foot trying to free the other I relieve myself of my last bit of clothing and crash into the water. I duck my head under water to try and get rid of the chill that hit my body.

When I resurface I find Peeta in front of me after finally freeing himself from his clothes. He smirks at me before sending a massive splash in my direction. I shriek and immediately get him back with a splash of my own.

We play for a few minutes splashing and chasing each other and the next thing I know we are locked in a heated embrace as my hands run up and down Peeta's naked body. His hands cup my ass and I jump up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. He pushes my groin closer to his own as he begins to swell against me. After a few minute of fierce kissing our kisses slow and Peeta starts planting small kisses on my nose and cheeks. Eventually we come to a stop, my legs still wrapped around him and him still hard against me.

"Remember when you were too scared to swim in here. Scared of piranhas or something," I say cheekily.

"Remember when you were too much of a prude to do this naked," he counters back.

I playfully push his shoulder.

"I'm not a prude!" I exclaim.

Peeta smirks and pulls me closer.

"Prove it," he challenges his nose touching mine.

I don't need asking twice. I jump back off him and wade my way back to shore, knowing he is watching my naked behind emerge from the water.

Once out the water I turn round and beckon him to join me with my finger. He joins me in a matter of seconds standing, water dripping off his forehead in front of me. I put a hand on his chest gently pushing him backwards so he is lying on the ground, sitting up on his elbows. I crouch down so I am straddling his hips and grasp his manhood in my small hand. He takes an intake of breath as I begin to leisurely work my hand up and down his hard length.

"Want do you want Mr Mellark?" I ask seductively as I circle my fingers around his head.

"I want to see you riding on top of me as you scream my name," he replies huskily.

I smile and lower my face to his so we are nose to nose.

"As you wish," I say before crashing my lips to his.

I break away, his hard length still in my hand and sit on my haunches so I can position him at my entrance. With one fluid movement I plunge onto him and we both groan at the pleasure of feeling each other so completely. I had recently gone on the pill and couldn't believe we had waited so long to do this without barriers. I love feeling every part of him.

I begin to move myself up and done on him enjoying the friction it creates. His hands grip my hips steadying me, but allowing me to set the pace. I try to keep a slow pace wanting it to last, but I can sense Peeta's desperate for more. I pick up the pace and Peeta begins to meet my own thrusts taking me deeper. Peeta's hands move to my breasts as he massages and squeezes them causing more ripples to flow through my body. Our movements become erratic as we begin chanting each other's name. Each thrust hits my sweet spot and I can feel myself tighten around him. Another couple of thrusts and I burst around him as waves of pleasure surge through me. Peeta grips my hips harder and his thrusts become wilder as he too climaxes inside of me. I collapse on top of him completely satisfied.

I lie there with my head over his rapid heartbeat as we catch our breaths. He strokes the damp hair off my face.

"I can't believe high school is over," he states.

"Not you too. You sound like my dad," I reply.

I feel the vibrations of his chest as he chuckles and continues to stroke my hair.

"I got something for you," he says.

I look up at him curiously. He untangles himself from me and gets up to go to his discarded pants. I watch him rummage around his pockets before finding a small rectangular black box. He walks back over and kneels down next to me. I sit up to get a better look at what he has got me.

"I know that they joked about us getting married, but I want you know that I do plan on asking you to marry me one day," he states. He sees the look of shock on my face so expands. "I'm not asking you now, but I wanted to give you something to show you I promise to love you no matter what. Because I will Katniss. You are it for me. It is either you or no one. I may be naïve to think that nothing can stop me loving you, but I can feel it in my bones. You are part of me and always will be."

I look at him with complete love. I feel the exact same way. Peeta is the piece of me I hadn't realised I was missing until he came along. He completely changed my life.

"I didn't want to get a ring because I think that sends the wrong message, so I got you this" he continues and he opens up the box he is holding.

Inside is a simple silver chain with a single pearl drop on the end. It is not flashy and expensive and I love it. It is the most beautiful thing anyone has given me. Peeta picks it up and gestures for me to turn round so he can put it on. I oblige and move my hair out the way so he can secure it around my neck. I let my hair fall back down and turn to give him a chaste kiss.

"I love it," I reply while I take the pearl in my hands to look at it more closely. Peeta grins broadly. I look back at him.

"I promise as long as I wear this I will love you," I reply.

Impossibly Peeta's grin grows wider and we seal our promises with a heated kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Peeta_

_Present Day_

I hop out the shower, wrap one towel round my waist while using another to dry my short hair. I had finally chopped off the last of my curls 3 years ago just as the business was picking up. I needed to portray a more professional look and bed hair does not give that impression. I head from my ensuite through to my bedroom and stare at the navy suit I have hanging in front of my mirror. I still can't quite get used to wearing one. Growing up I never thought I would have a need to wear suits on a regular basis. All through high school I had assumed that I would just run my family's bakery after my dad had retired. Why would a baker need to wear a suit? However I have learnt the hard way that life doesn't always turn out the way you expect it to.

But I have to wear a suit tonight. My business partner, Finnick, and I have a very important meeting with Louisville's Mayor. Finnick came up with the business idea 6 years ago. It's called M and O Projects. We survey deprived areas in towns and cities and put together a plan to regenerate the area. We then sell these plans to the towns for a hefty price and help them to get the necessary contracts to fulfil our plan. We then stick around for a few months on a consultancy basis as the projects get up and running. We have already had successful projects in many Texas towns and even one in Austin itself. All this has made Finnick and I very rich men. We now have quite a reputation and Louisville has come knocking. Tonight has the potential to be our biggest deal yet.

I dress quickly, securing the dark purple tie around my neck before turning to my chest of draws to get my watch. As I put it on I look at the 2 pictures that rest on the top of the drawers. They both feature the same person but their tone couldn't be more different.

The first one was taken 2 months before she left. We had been hanging out at her house and she had been trying to teach me the piano. I, however, purposely messed up and played the wrong notes, trying to get her to stop taking it so seriously and have fun. At first she was annoyed at me, but in time she also found the amusement in the situation and was laughing along with me. Her sister Prim had taken the photo of us, both unaware, and the result is a picture of us with our heads leaning towards each other, both of us with smiles on our faces and love in our eyes. It is my favourite picture of us. Katniss at her most natural, clearly happy and in love. The picture both fills me with joy and causes my heart to clench at the sight of it. A memory of what could have been.

The other has an all together different tone. Finnick doesn't understand why I keep it. Why would anyone want a picture of the love of their life with her husband? But Finnick doesn't understand. This picture gives me motivation.

In it Katniss sits on a large oak chair with her hair scrapped back in an elaborate bun and she wears a stiff red dress. Her husband, Cato, stands behind the chair in a designer suit and his hand on top of her shoulder. He grips her shoulder tightly sending a message that she is his property. In the picture Cato looks smug and cocky while Katniss has her usual scowl. The picture is too formal, too forced. It is nothing like the girl I used to know.

After Boggs gave me that damn letter almost 10 years ago I was a heartbroken wreck. I thought it was some kind of sick joke. She would never leave me, particularly without saying goodbye. I spent the next week cocooned in my bedroom, only drinking and eating when necessary. After that first week my brothers stormed into my room and declared that I just needed to get out there again and find something else to focus on.

And so I did. My new focus became finding her. It wasn't easy. Most of the private defectives didn't even take my money stating it was impossible to find anyone in witness protection so why waste my time and money. Others were more sympathetic (or greedy, depending on how you look at it) and did at least try and follow leads. However they never got very far. After 2 years, no clues and an empty bank account I had to concede that the likely hood of finding her were slim. At that point I had consoled myself with the fact that at least she was safe and alive and most importantly happy. It was the only thing that kept me going; thinking she was happy someplace else.

But that illusion was shattered the moment I saw that picture in Louisville's wedding announcements. She wasn't happy. She had somehow got herself trapped in a world that she despised. That is why I keep the picture. As a reminder of why I am doing this; to set her free from the cage she has been living in.

The plan is simple at its core;

Step 1: Join Finnick's business and get rich.

Step 2: Gain the attention of her husband and his family and strike a deal with them.

Step 3: Compile a pack of evidence against her husband about his suspicious dealings and get him sent to jail.

Step 4: Get Katniss the divorce she wants and set her free. It is up to her if she wants to be with me or not.

Katniss is not aware of this plan. She doesn't even know I am in Louisville and she is too scared about whatever it is the Snows have on her. But I know for certain this is not the life she wants.

Step 1 is complete. I have more money than I know what to do with, but it hasn't brought me any happiness. Step 2 and 3 are under way. This dinner tonight at the Snows will hopefully catch their interest in M and O Projects and I will be able to gain Cato's trust. I have also contacted Detective Abernathy about my desire to bring the Snow family down. He has been obsessed with them for years trying to put them away, but they have always covered their tracks well. He is delighted someone else is just as obsessed in taking them down as he is.

It has taken me 6 years to get to this point.

I have just finished putting gel in my hair when my cell starts vibrating on my bedside table. Finnick's cocky grin flashes up on the screen.

"Hey man. I'm just about ready. Will you be here soon?" I ask.

"Sorry Peeta, but I'm not going to be able to make it. Annie's morning sickness seems to appear in the evening and she's pretty sick. I can't leave her," he says apologetically. "I've already phoned Snow to let him know, but they are still expecting you there."

I exhale. I don't like doing these things alone. The people are so fake and I like having Finnick there to remind me that not everyone is like them. But I understand where Finnick is coming from. I would do the same thing in his position.

"Don't worry man. I've got it covered. Tell Annie I hope she feels better," I reply.

"Thanks dude. Are you sure you can handle this alone? I know she will be there. Do you really think you will be able to focus?" Finnick asks concerned.

"I've prepared myself Finnick. I'm not going to lose my cool around her."

"I know, but it's been a long time. The last time you saw her you couldn't control yourself and fucked her up against a hut!"

"I am not some horny teenager. I can control myself around her. Don't worry."

"Okay. I trust you. Let me know how it goes okay?"

With that we say our goodbyes and hang up.

It has been a long time since I've last seen her.

5 years, 9 months and 16 days.

Who knows how I am going to react.

30minutes later I pull up outside the Snow's mansion on the outskirts of Louisville. The Snows are the richest family in this city and have been the city's mayors for the last 50 years. Cato Snow is the latest in a long line of Snows to be Mayor, having been first elected 7 years ago. He was the youngest mayor ever to be elected. Their mansion covers 40 acres of land with 2 tennis courts, 2 swimming pools, stables and the biggest rose garden in all of Kentucky. Everything they do and buy screams money, but it is common knowledge that not all of it has been got through legal means.

When Finnick and I had first started out this type of money intimidated me. I am from a small town where the most expensive thing anyone ever bought was a second hand car. I was not used to people wasting money on frivolous things. However once I understood the greed that came with it I began pitying them. These people aren't happy. They have to have these meaningless things just to make themselves feel good. Most have never encountered true happiness or love.

A valet parks my car and I trek up the large stone steps to the front of the house. I press the bell and wait for someone to answer holding a bottle of Ripper's Whiskey in one hand. I had read online somewhere that it is Cato's favourite. An old man in suit tails opens the door and ushers me in.

I am immediately hit by the grandeur of the mansion when I enter. Crystal chandeliers illuminate the entrance way and the polished solid oak floor boards are graced with thick Persian rugs. I am immediately greeted by Mr Snow and his son. Cornelius Snow is a man in his 70's and he still has a thick head of white hair and full beard which includes a trimmed moustache. His son on the other hand is in his early 30's and has a big football player physique and cropped blonde hair. Both have eyes the colour of ice. I am awe struck at finally meeting them after 6 years of obsessing. I am now standing in front of the 2 most powerful men in Kentucky.

"Ah Mr Mellark, so nice to finally meet you. I am so sorry your partner couldn't make it. Sick wife I believe?" The elder Snow asks.

"Yes sir. She's pregnant with their first child. They are still trying to get used to it," I respond.

"Well of course. It is an exciting time" Snow replies with a creepy smile.

I nod my head to agree with him.

"I have to say, Mr Mellark we are very excited to meet you. We have heard lots of great things about you," Cato now chips in.

"Well thank you. I look forward to sharing my experiences with you," I reply.

Cato smiles arrogantly.

"Well we have plenty of time to talk about it tonight. But first let's get you a drink. I see you have brought Ripper's. A fine choice! This way!" Cato declares.

Cato takes the bottle and heads off down the hall. Mr Snow looks at me with his hand on his chin, clearly sizing me up.

"Lead the way Mr Mellark," he says gesturing for me to follow Cato.

I can hear voices as I make my way down the corridor. My heart begins to beat faster. I am about to see her.

5 years, 9 months and 16 days.

I pause before entering to compose myself. I am going to play it the same way I did before I asked her out. Outwardly overly confident, but trembling on the inside.

I enter and am greeted by two women. One is in her late 50's and has clearly had too much botox. Her skin is stretched across her face making her look like a scary clown. She has obviously dyed peroxide blonde hair twisted into what I can only describe as a bird nest on the top of her head. The pink dress she wears is about 2 sizes too small and shows me more of her breasts than I care to see.

But I don't spend long looking at her as my eyes are immediately drawn to the woman at the far end of the room. She hasn't changed much over the years. The beginnings of lines appear round her eyes and she is dressed in the most proper outfit I have ever seen, a yellow tea dress, but she is still as beautiful as when she was 19.

Her eyes widen a little as she catches sight of me, but it is fleeting as she composes herself again. I catch her eye and I give her my cocky smile that I know she loves to hate. She gives me her trademark scowl in response and I smile wider. I have missed that scowl. She then turns to look at the older women.

"Mr Mellark, this is my mother Effie Snow," Cato says gesturing to the older woman. "And this beautiful creature here, is my wife Katherine."

Cato moves towards Katniss now and pulls her in to his side. I don't miss the uncomfortable look she pulls as he does this. This is the first time I have heard anyone call her by her new name. Katherine Snow. That is who she is now. Not that it should come as a shock. I had read it in the paper that day in her wedding announcement and it really should be expected for anyone who goes into hiding. It is also now I notice the pearl I gave her around her neck. I smile again. It seems I am not the only one who cannot forget.

"Nice to meet you all. Your home is really lovely," I reply making sure to maintain eye contact with Cato's mother as I say this. It has the desired effect.

"Oh you are a darling!" she squeals. "We really must give you a tour! The house has been in the family for 150 years!"

I tell her I would be delighted to have a tour and she begins enthusiastically telling me the history of the house. I see Katniss role her eyes (she will never be Katherine to me) as Effie begins the tour. We traipse round room after room as Effie describes the pieces of fine art and family heirlooms. I keep catching Katniss' eye and give her the smiles I save only for her. Every time she scowls at me and looks away. I chuckle to myself silently at her obvious attempts to ignore me. I have always loved making her feel slightly uncomfortable and getting a reaction out of her. She is sometimes too serious for her own good.

Eventually the tour ends and dinner is ready to be served. I ask if there is a place to freshen up and I am pointed towards a bathroom nearby. I quickly wash my hands before getting ready to join the party again.

However as I leave the bathroom I run into someone. I look down to discover Katniss standing right in front of me looking stern.

"What are you doing here," she hisses.

I smirk at her again.

"You seem surprised by my presence. Did your husband not tell you I was coming?" I ask with mock sincerity.

"He thought you were called Peter something! How was I supposed to know!" she hisses again.

"Glad to see he really wants my business."

"Stop avoiding the question. Why are you here?"

I lower my face closer to hers. I can hear the hitch in her breath as I do so.

"I would like to say it's a coincidence, but then I would be lying," I reply. "I just can't seem to shake you and by the look of this neither can you."

I twirl her pearl in my hands as I say this. We both know the promise behind this. She blushes before pushing me away.

"You shouldn't be here. You don't know what you've got yourself into," she says seriously and she turns to leave.

I stand in the hallway thinking over our interaction. She clearly still has feelings for me. She wouldn't be wearing my pearl if she didn't. But she is scared of something. I have never known her to be so scared before. What has Cato got on her?

I slip in to the large dining room and am seated round the shiny antique dining table. Much to my delight Katniss is seated opposite me, with Effie on my left. Mr Snow takes the head of the table. Katniss continues to ignore me.

"So tell me Mr Mellark, where exactly are you from? You have been working in Texas recently?" Effie asks.

I put on my most winning smile and turn to face her. In my experience it is always good to charm the wife. They will get you more dinner invitations.

"Well yes, my partner and I have been all over Texas the last 6 years, but originally I am from a small town in Washington called Seam. My family ran a bakery there. It is a lot different from here. Lots of rain and woods and lakes and everyone knowing everyone else," I reply.

I notice Katniss shift uncomfortably in her seat at the mention of our previous home. I know she loved Seam as much as I did, but it must seem like a distant memory after living here for so long.

"Oh how quaint!" Effie exclaims. "And your partner is from there too?"

"Oh no. He's from Seattle. Unfortunately at the start of sophomore year in college my roommate had to leave unexpectedly and I had to find someone new. That's where Finnick came in." I reply.

I keep my eyes on Katniss the whole time I say this. We were supposed to live together that year. Until she had to leave. She looks down as I hold her gaze long enough to make her feel uncomfortable. It is then I see Snow watching her with a look that says "you have a job to do". Katniss see this too and turns her attention back to me.

"So Mr Mellark, what interested you in starting this company?" she asks politely.

Clearly it is in her remit to butter up the guest and initiate conversation. I look straight back at her.

"Please call me Peeta," I reply giving her my most charming smile. Again another scowl. "It was my partner's idea. He grew up in a wealthy family in Seattle, but volunteered to help out in many of the poorer areas. He saw an opportunity to regenerate these areas and decided to take advantage of it. I came along because Finnick was a good friend and I like helping people."

Effie Snow looks impressed. We then spend the next few minutes discussing the finer points of the business and how it can benefit the Snows and Louisville. Cato likes the idea as it will look good to his voters as it shows him helping to improve the poorer areas, but really I can see him thinking of the opportunities to make money from this.

The conversation flows comfortably as the evening goes on. We discuss my business, the Snow's businesses, the upcoming election, vacations, houses. Katniss contributes little and only when Snow gives her a look. What she does contribute comes straight from the housewives handbook. Eventually we come to sports.

"I was the star quarter back at high school. Had all the girls chasing me!" Cato boasts and slaps a hand on Katniss' thigh. I see Katniss wince. "How about you Mellark? Did you play football at school?"

"Afraid not. I was captain of the wrestling team though. I won a lot of bouts," I reply.

"Wrestling. Interesting. Though the girls don't go for the wrestling captain as much."

I smile and shake my head a little.

"It didn't matter. I was dating the most beautiful girl in school. I didn't want other girls chasing me," I say sincerely my eyes trained on Katniss. To her credit this time she doesn't look away.

This time no one gets to reply because suddenly there is a small figure standing in the doorway in Spiderman pyjamas, rubbing his sleepy eyes and clutching a well worn rabbit soft toy.

"Mommy, I can't sleep," the little boy says.

Katniss immediately snaps her attention to the boy her face softening.

"Come here buddy, tell me about it," she replies with her arms wide open.

I am stunned when the little boy scurries over to her and she hauls him up onto her lap. He immediately snuggles into her and she wraps her arms around him cradling his head.

She has a son.

How did I not know this after doing my research into the family? I feel like I have taken a punch in my gut as I let this fact sink in. I knew she must have sex with Cato, but the physical proof of it is hard to bear. My heart clenches as I see her comfort a son that is not mine. Hadn't I always wanted this?

"Did you have a nightmare, sweetie?" she coos as she strokes his hair to soothe him.

The little boy nods his head.

"It was really scary. There were dinosaurs and they were trying to eat me. They caught you Mommy! They had you for dinner!" the little boys wails.

Katniss continues to stroke his hair and begins to rock him back in forth, hushing him, telling him that it was just a dream, Mommy is alive and he is safe.

The knot in my stomach grows tighter as I see how good she is with him. I always knew she would be a great mother even though she always had her doubts. She was great with Prim when they were growing up and she loves so fiercely. Her love as a mother was always going to be great.

It is while she is comforting him that I really get a good look at her son. He has to be about 4 or 5 years old and there is something remarkably familiar about him. At first I think it because he resembles Katniss, but as I look closer I notice things. The messy blonde hair, the shape of his nose, his cherub lips, the eyes that although grey still have a distinctive genetic family trait. A Mellark trait. But he can't be. We've haven't been together for years.

5 years, 9 months and 16 days.

Oh god.

Cato, however is not impressed with the little boy.

"Xavier!" he snaps. "I told you to stay in your room! You know Daddy has an important meeting tonight!"

Katniss glares at him, anger in her eyes as she clutches her son closer.

"He is just a child! Show some him some love!" she snaps.

Cato does not like this response and rises out his seat looking down at her.

"Take him away now! You need to stop molly coddling him Katherine. He's getting soft!" he yells.

I wince in my seat as I see Xavier burrow his head further into Katniss' chest. I feel anger begin to bubble in my own chest. How can a person speak to a child and his wife that way? Katniss continues to glare at him and scoops up Xavier whispering soothing words to him as she takes him back to bed.

The room goes silent after they leave and fills with an awkward atmosphere.

"I'm sorry about that. He should know better," Cato apologies still angry.

I put on my game face and smile at him.

"It's no problem. I wouldn't want a child to be scared and alone in his bedroom," I reply as cheerily as I can. "How old is he any way?"

"Just turned 5 a couple of weeks ago. He really needs to start growing up," Cato replies.

So he is 5. Just turned 5.

5 years, 9 months and 16 days.

The knot grows tighter.

Effie tries to defuse the situation.

"Do you have children Peeta? A wife?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"Sadly not that I know of," I reply. "Unfortunately for me I was in love with the same girl throughout high school and freshmen year of college, but I let her slip through my fingers. No other girl has compared since."

"Oh how sad," Effie says placing a hand on my forearm. "I'm sure someone is out there for you. You can't give up hope!"

I smile at her in gratitude. I will never give up hope.

When Katniss gets back the tension returns. Cato is clearly not amused about what she did. I try to catch her eye, in order to gage a sense of Xavier's paternity but she avoids me for the rest of the evening. The conversation remains stiff and awkward for the remainder of the meal.

However, by the end of the meal I sense the rest of the family are suitably impressed with me. Effie gushes over me and invites me to the Panem Country Club season opener. Mr Snow has kept a close eye on me all night, but the slight nod I see him give me at the end suggests I impressed. Cato can only see the dollar signs I can make him.

I manage to corner Katniss in the kitchen as she helps tidy up. I need to know the answer to the question that has been plaguing me since Xavier came down. She lets out a yelp of surprise as I corner her by the sink.

"Is he mine?" I ask desperately.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replies indifferently.

"Don't bullshit me Katniss! We were both good at math in high school. It's been 5 years and 9 months since we last saw each other. Xavier just turned 5! Do the math" I exclaim. I've pinned her against the counter, arms either side of her hips clutching the counter top, our noses almost touching.

Katniss stares at me a strange mix of sadness and happiness behind her eyes.

"Yes," she says breathlessly.

I move away from her now and run a hand through my hair.

I have a son.

A five year old son.

A son who wears Spiderman pyjamas and has nightmares about dinosaurs.

I have always wanted children. Children are my weak spot. Whenever they came into the bakery I would slip them an extra cookie. My dad would just smile at me. I had often dreamt about having children with Katniss, even in high school. Little miniature versions of us that she would teach to sing and rock climb and I would teach to bake and draw. And now I have that. A living breathing son in one of the room upstairs.

"Are you sure?" I ask, desperately wanting it to be true. The thought of Xavier being Cato's kills me. I can already feel my heart swelling with love for him.

She nods.

"Cato doesn't like protection of any kind, but would always pull out before he finished. You didn't. I only started letting him finish inside of me once I knew I was pregnant with Xavier," she replies.

I want to pick her up and twirl her around as my heart bursts with happiness for the son I've always wanted with her. But I refrain myself remembering where we are. So instead I grin stupidly at her.

"We have a son," I say in awe.

Katniss smiles at me happily before her face falls sad.

"It doesn't change anything. Cato has to believe Xavier is his. I don't want to imagine what he would do if he found out," she states.

I frown at this. I hate the thought of her living here while Cato controls everything she does. I hate the thought of Xavier having to live here with a father figure like him. Cato had shown him no concern when Xavier had had his nightmare.

"I won't let him keep you two here!" I say firmly. "I meant what I said to you on your wedding day. I am not going to lose you now that I have found you. I will do everything in my power to get you both away from this."

She smiles at me sadly.

"I wish there was something you could do, but you're just wasting your time," she says sadly.

I take a step towards her and cup her cheek with one hand.

"As long as you wear this," I whisper picking up her pearl. "I will keep trying."

With that I plant a soft kiss on her forehead and turn to leave. I say my goodbyes to the rest of the family in the entrance way and say how much I am looking forward to the country club opener and that I will of course bring Finnick and his wife next time. I take one last look at Katniss standing at the back silently telling her I am not giving up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Mr Everdeen_

_10 years previously_

"Will you zip me up?" my wife asks her back turned to me.

I smile and happily zip up the pale blue dress that she is wearing for our date tonight. She turns around and gives me a soft kiss in return. I continue to smile at her after she pulls away. We've been married for almost 25 years but she still makes my heart pound like a teenage boy.

She has aged well over the years. The lines in her face have become more prominent as the years go by and if you look closely you can see the grey hairs hidden amongst the blonde ones, but she still has the same brilliant smile and sparkly ocean coloured eyes from when we first got married. I know a lot of couples find it difficult to be around each other as their children grow up and leave home. They don't know how to function without their children around and they become like passing ships in their homes as they try to figure a life post children.

Alice and I have never been like that. Although we love our girls more than anything we have always found time to do things just the two of us. We set aside at least 1 day a month for Date Night where we phone in a babysitter and go to the movies or dinner just us. I think this is a huge part of why our relationship is so strong now. Now that the girls are older our date nights are getting more regular and tonight we are even going into Seattle for a nice meal and an overnight stay in a motel.

Alice smiles at me too and reaches out to fix my tie.

"Come on we need to get a move on if we want to get into Seattle," she says.

I pull her in by the waist and give her a warm embrace.

"The quicker the better," I whisper cheekily in her ear. She pushes me off but I can see the glint in her eyes.

We make our way from our bedroom to the living room at the front of the house. We enter to find Katniss, Peeta and Prim engaged in a Mario Kart battle. Katniss and Peeta have just moved back after their first year in college and will be staying at home over the summer. Prim jumps and twists in her seat as she tries to negotiate the course. Katniss is bent over her controller eyes focused on the screen desperate to win while Peeta is bumping her shoulder trying to put her off. To my daughter's credit she is not distracted and crosses the finish line in first place.

"Ha! I win! Even with your underhand tactics Mellark!" Katniss exclaims while looking accusingly at her boyfriend.

"Just trying to make it more of a challenge for you!" Peeta counters back.

Katniss shakes her head at him and Prim rolls her eyes. They all look at us now for the first time since Alice and I have entered.

"Good game?" I ask.

"Well I managed to beat these assholes even though they were ganging up on me!" Katniss declares giving Prim and Peeta evil glares.

The both look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"We wouldn't do it if you weren't so easy to wind up!" Prim replies.

I smile too. I love seeing my girls like this, teasing and making fun of each other. I remember being worried after Prim was born that Katniss wouldn't like having another child around. I couldn't have been more wrong and Katniss dotes on Prim. They may have very different interests but they still find time to watch trashy TV shows and play silly games together.

Peeta has also become a prominent feature in our family home over the last few years. He managed to do what I thought would be impossible, get my little girl to fall in love. Growing up Katniss had never shown any interest in boys or romance. She hated fairytales and princes and would only indulge them for Prim's sake. But Peeta crept up on her and refused to let go. It is now rare to see the two of them apart.

Out of all the boys Katniss could have picked I am glad it is Peeta Mellark. I had seen him around the bakery as they were growing up and he always seemed to be polite and well spoken. Since I have gotten to know him better I have only grown to like him more. He has an easy going attitude and likes to see the positives in life. Since Katniss has been with him she has become more open and she puts herself out there more. I am very protective over my eldest daughter. She and I have a special bond stemming from shared interests. I always thought that no boy would be good enough for her but Peeta Mellark has been the best thing to happen to her.

"Prim are you ready? We'll drop you off at the Hawthorne's on our way," my wife says.

Prim hops off the couch eagerly and bounds her way over.

"Yep. Just let me get my purse," Prim replies.

"You are too young to be hanging out with boys," Katniss states seriously.

She is very protective of her little sister and doesn't like the idea the idea of Prim spending a whole evening alone with Rory. Prim looks at her challengingly.

"You started dating Peeta when you were 15," Prim retorts.

"That's not the same!" Katniss states.

"How?" Prim challenges.

Katniss looks back at Peeta and then at me pleading for help. Peeta and I share a look and grin.

"Nope, you don't have an argument there sweetie," I reply.

Katniss sits back in a huff while the rest of us laugh. Peeta puts his arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry. Remember how innocent we were back then," he says teasingly.

Katniss blushes and Alice adverts her gaze away from them. I too become uncomfortable. I did not need to hear that. It's not like I don't know that they are… intimate, but I like to live in a bubble where I pretend that all they do is hold hands.

"Okay. I think that is our cue to leave," I say putting an arm around my wife's waist and turning us towards the door. "Be safe guys. We'll be back around lunch time tomorrow."

Katniss and Peeta have already stopped listening as they snuggle together on the couch. We shut the door behind us and clamber into our car.

We drop Prim off so she can help Rory "babysit" his brother and sister before making the drive into Seattle. We turn on the radio and find a station that plays old 80's music. I begin humming along and tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. My wife smiles at me.

"I always think it was your voice that I fell in love with first," she says smiling.

"Oh really? Not my devilish good looks?" I ask cheekily.

Alice laughs.

"Well that too. But I just remember hearing your voice and being rooted to the spot. I remember thinking that anyone with a voice like that, so heartfelt and honest, must be someone I could trust," she replies.

I smile at her and reach for her hand across the console to give it a squeeze. She returns my smile.

"That is all so long ago now. When did we get daughters old enough to "hang out" with boys?" she asks with a chuckle.

"We're getting old, honey," I reply.

Alice shakes her head.

"I do worry about Katniss sometimes. She has become so dependent on Peeta and I worry what will happen if he's ever not there," she states concern laced in her voice.

"Sounds familiar," I reply giving her hand another squeeze and looking at her knowingly.

Katniss doesn't think she has any similarities with her mother but there is definitely one trait they both share; the fierce way they love. Alice and I were similar to Katniss and Peeta in that we also fell hard and fast for each other. I had never taken notice of Alice until she came back from her first year at nursing school. She was 2 years behind me at school and had been dating Bran Mellark. The irony is not lost on me that my daughter is in love with my wife's ex's son. However she came back from that first year of school having broken up with Bran and a new found maturity that comes with leaving home. After that we fell in love fast and the rest has been history. Both my wife and daughter love deeply and honestly. Both completely immerse themselves with the one the love.

"She'll be fine. Peeta would rather risk his own life than do anything to hurt her," I reassure her.

My wife gives me a weak smile and we sit in silence for a few moments as we draw nearer the city.

The restaurant in Seattle is not particularly fancy but makes up for it with its cosy atmosphere. It serves hearty rustic Italian food and has a soft spot in our lives. This is where we came after Alice had graduated from nursing school and was the last restaurant I took her to before I proposed. The staff recognises us now and inquire about Katniss and Prim and our plans while we are in Seattle. We drink the wine, eat the food and laugh at old times before paying the bill and heading back to our motel.

We drive along the streets of Seattle laughing about a camping trip we took with the girls.

"Do you remember when Prim got fed up of hiking and just refused to go any further? When we ignored her she stomped her feet and declared that she was glad that we had finally figured out she didn't want to be part of this family!" My wife reminisces. "Katniss just threw a mushroom at her and told her that it was fine and that maybe we would adopt Rory instead!"

I chuckle remembering the unimpressed look on Katniss' face while Prim's eyes widened in shock. Unsurprisingly Prim followed us after that.

As we drive along I see a late night convenience store and see that it has a bunch of primroses on sale outside. It is too good an opportunity to miss, so I pull up across the street and tell Alice I will just be a minute, leaving her in the car. As I cross the street I pass by a man with the strangest looking beard in a long dark coat. I see him go down an alley to meet a scruffy looking youth. I catch a glimpse of a package and money being exchanged. I shake my head. Our small town may not be the most exciting place on earth but I am glad that we don't have that drug crime in Seam.

I pick up the primroses and take them inside to pay. I whistle to myself looking forward to spending the night with Alice alone. There is a bit of a queue and I have to stand in the line for a while. Suddenly I hear shouting and then a bang. The woman in front of me ducks down at the sound of the gun shot. I look at the window and see the youth I had seen earlier making a dash across the street. The man with the beard continues to fire bullets in the youth's direction. The youth doesn't make it very far before a bullet hits him square in the back and he falls to the ground. I can hear the sirens now and the bearded man makes a dash for it after firing a few more shots. I step out the shop and make my way to the youth to see if he is alright. As I get closer I see that in fact he has been shot multiple times, including once in the neck. Blood seeps out the open wound and I know that nothing can be done for him. I wonder who he is leaving behind.

In all the chaos I had forgotten that I had left Alice in the car and she must be terrified after what has just occurred. I turn towards the car and I am stopped in my tracks. All the blood rushes out my body as I take in our car. It has gotten in the way of the cross fire and bullet holes puncture the right hand side of the car. The windows have been completely shattered and leave a trail of glass confetti sprayed across the street. I can see a blonde figure slumped against the passenger seat. I finally regain my senses and rush towards her.

"Oh god Alice! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" I say frantically as I drop down to see if she is okay. She is not. There are cuts all over her face from the broken glass but the most worrying thing is the blood stain on her chest that is growing bigger by the second.

"Alice wake up! Wake up! You need to open your eyes honey! You can't leave me!" I sob as I desperately search for a pulse.

The sirens have stopped and I hear an ambulance technician come up behind me.

"You need to move sir," the man says calmly. "We need to get to her. Do you know her?"

I can only nod my head slightly.

"She's my wife," I state letting out a small sob, the bunch of primroses left forgotten on the ground.

3 hours later I sit in a sterile corridor in the hospital, my head in my hands and tear stains on my cheeks.

My wife is dead.

Cold and lifeless in a room.

Never again will I feel her arms around me or hear her laugh. All I feel is emptiness.

There was only one bullet. It struck her in the chest, but it hit a main artery. She bled out in a matter of minutes. There was nothing they could have done. She was pronounced dead on arrival.

When they first told me I broken down and curled into a ball, desperate to subdue the searing pain radiating out from the gaping hole in my heart. I was left alone with her to say my goodbyes but how do you say goodbye to part of your soul?

After I had been greeted by a Detective Boggs who asked me to give a statement about what happened. I told him everything I could remember in my shock induced state. At first I didn't think I said anything useful, but then I mentioned the guy with the strange beard and the detective got all excited. He went away to talk to a superior and came back with a photo of the bearded man. I confirmed that he was the guy I saw and his excitement increased tenfold.

It turns out the man is Seneca Crane, a leader of one of the most notorious drug gangs in Seattle. The Seattle police had been trying to put him away for years but he had always got away on a technicality. As the shock wore off I was able to remember more details and Detective Boggs thought there would be enough evidence to put him away for a really long time. I tried to smile, but I couldn't really care. My wife is gone.

The door to the corridor opens and Katniss, Peeta and Prim rush in. I had phoned them when they had first put Alice in the ambulance, but had purposely left out most of the details. Peeta drove them across from Seam. Prim looks frantic, while Katniss is trying to stay calm. I try to ignore the fact she is wearing one of Peeta's wrestling t-shirts from high school. Peeta sees the heartbroken look on my face and immediately knows it is not good news. I see his arms tighten round Katniss at the realisation. Prim rushes over to me and flings her arms around me.

"What happened? Is Mom alright?" Prim asks desperately.

I take one look into her concerned eyes and it causes me to break. The tears gates open again and I hug her close to me.

"I had left her. She was all alone. There was nothing I could do!" I sob.

I can feel Prim stiffen in my arms as the news sink in. Her mother is dead. She immediately bursts into tears. I can see Katniss over Prim's shoulder shaking her head in disbelief while burrowing closer to Peeta.

"No," Katniss says in disbelief.

I look at her with sorrow in my eyes. She then turns into Peeta, burrowing her head into his shoulder, trying to block the world out.

We stay like this for what seems like hours before a nurse comes up to us asking if the girls want to see Alice. They both look at me asking for permission. I nod my head. It may not be the prettiest sight, but they won't be able to move on if they don't see her. Prim untangles herself from me and smoothes out her clothes. Katniss turns to Peeta looking for him to come with them. He just shakes his head.

"No Katniss. I think this is something you and Prim should do on your own," he states.

Katniss looks at him unsure before reluctantly agreeing. She takes Prim's hand and they head into the room. Peeta and I watch them go in before he takes a seat down beside me.

"I'm sorry Mr Everdeen," he states sincerely.

"You have been dating my daughter for 4 years now, you can call me by my first name," I reply.

"Okay, Heath," he says.

We sit in silence for a while neither knowing what to say.

"I don't what to say to Katniss. What can you say to make it better?" he asks solemnly.

"Just being here will help her. You don't understand how much of a source of strength you are for her," I reply.

Peeta bobs his head.

"I just love her so much. I hate to see her hurting," he continues.

I place a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"That's how I know she will be okay."

Sometime later the girls come back and I immediately pull them both in for a hug. We all stand there crying for the person we have lost today. I cannot contemplate my life without her. Prim asks what happened and I tell them about the shop and the bearded guy and how their mother got caught in the cross fire. I tell them we were talking about that camping trip we had a few years ago and that she had been laughing before it happened. I leave out the part about the primroses. I don't want Prim to blame herself for this tragic accident.

Eventually, emotionally exhausted, we leave the hospital and head back to the motel. The girls curl up with me in the double bed. Peeta sleeps on the floor. We all clutch together under the covers fighting back the tears and nightmares.

The next few days are a blur of people and casseroles as they come to console us. We all react to it differently. I keep myself busy with funeral arrangements and police statements. Prim stays in her room a lot and surrounds herself with friends. Katniss takes on the newly vacant role of mother. She puts on a mask and is careful not to been seen crying in public. She cleans the house from top to bottom and makes sure we all eat. Peeta becomes a permanent feature in our household, always there when Katniss needs him. I am pretty sure he is the only person she let's see her cry.

The funeral is a sombre affair. I manage to get through my eulogy and watch as my beautiful wife is lowered into the ground. I now know how those parents feel when their children leave home. I don't know how to function without my other half. I feel like I have lost all the direction in my life. Part of me is missing and I don't know how to go about anymore. I just feel hollow.

After the wake the girls and I leave the dishes and curl up in my bed. We have spent every night together trying to seek comfort from each other. It at least helps keep the nightmares away.

That night I dream of her. Alice is standing outside the shop. She smiles at me and I begin to make my way towards her. Just as I am a few feet away from her Seneca Crane steps out from the shadows and raises his gun. I yell at him to stop and to shoot me instead. He just laughs before shooting Alice without even looking. I scream as I try to reach her but I can't, some invisible barrier blocks my way.

I wake up in a cold sweat and turn to the girls on either side of me. To my horror I notice Katniss is missing. My heart instantly jumps into my mouth. Where could she be? I can't lose another one of my girls. I frantically jump out of the bed and begin calling her name. I make it to her room and I am relieved to see that she is safe. She has wrapped her arms and legs across Peeta's body and he keeps his arms protectively around her. I sigh in relief and lean back against the doorframe. The thought of her gone was too much to bear. But I overreacted. She is safe. Of course she would seek him out. He had slept on the couch the first few days before I eventually persuaded him to take Katniss' bed. I had never let him stay over before but I am glad he is here now keeping my daughter's nightmares at bay.

I try to get my life back on track after the funeral. I go back to my job with the forestry commission. Katniss helps Peeta out at the bakery and Prim gets a job helping out at the kids club. But it's hard. I break down at random points in the day and just stand there weeping. I see her in almost everything I do. The colour of her eyes in the sky. The sound of her laugh in the bird song. The pain never really goes away. To distract myself I do everything I can to help put Seneca Crane behind bars. Boggs keeps in regular contact with me as they gather the evidence on him. I am the star witness and the case rests on my testimony. The day I have to give evidence Boggs comes to see me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know the risks," he asks seriously.

At the start of proceedings Boggs had warned me that I could face a backlash from Crane's people. They are not happy that their leader could be sent to jail. Boggs warned me that by testifying I would be bringing myself to their attention. There is a possibility that in the future they would want to seek some revenge.

I know the risks and have weighed them up but I have to do this. The past 2 months have been brutal for me and my family emotionally. I don't want anyone else to have to go through what we did because of Seneca Crane. I would never forgive myself if I didn't testify and someone else lost a loved one as a result. I tell Boggs that I have no second thoughts and move to take the stand.

Much to my relief the trial goes our way and Crane is sentenced to a long time behind bars. I feel relief sweep through me as I think about all the families that will be saved because of this verdict. I leave the court with a smile on my face for the first time since Alice died. I make my way from the court house but I bump into a tall, hooded figure.

"You better watch your back, Everdeen. We don't forget," the person growls into my ear.

I am frozen on the spot. This is the first direct threat I received. All the joy from the verdict vanishes in an instant.

I keep one eye over my shoulder for the next couple of weeks. At times I am convinced that someone is following me, but I convince myself I am being paranoid. Katniss is getting ready to move back to college. Before that night in Seattle they had already agreed to live together in sophomore year. They had found a small 2 bedroom place right next to campus. At the time I was worried they were too young but after everything that has happened I am glad that he will be there to support her. She needs something good to focus on.

I am sitting reading the newspaper when a distraught Prim crashes through the door closely followed by Gale Hawthorne. Prim rushes towards me and flings her arms around me.

"Oh Dad I was so scared!" she wails.

I put my arms around her and look questioningly at Gale.

"I was driving back from work when I saw this guy following Prim. Prim had stopped to tie her shoelace and I saw him try and make a grab for her, but I managed to pull over and scare him off," Gale retells me looking concerned.

I go pale. So I haven't been paranoid. People have been following me. And now they are following Prim. They tried to take her. They would have had it not been for Gale. I pull Prim closer to me. It is not safe for us here anymore. I thank Gale for everything he has done and put Prim in bed. I then make a phone call to Boggs.

Within a couple of hours Boggs is standing in my living room explaining the situation.

"We will relocate you and give you new identities. This includes your new back story. Read them. Memorise them. You have to become them. There will be no more Everdeens. You cannot come back here. You cannot let anyone know where you go. You cannot keep contact with anyone," He explains.

I nod my head taking in all this information. We have to go into witness protection. It will be hard to leave Seam. We have never lived anywhere else. All our friends and family are here. Everything we know. Prim looks shocked at this news.

"We have to leave? I have to leave my friends?" she asks concerned.

"There is no other way sweet pea," I console putting an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "It's just not safe here anymore. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

Prim hangs her head in resignation. Katniss takes this opportunity to return home. She takes one look at me with my arm around Prim and Prim's tear stained cheeks and senses something is wrong. My heart breaks. Out of us all this will be hardest on her. She has to leave Peeta.

"What's happened?" she asks cautiously.

"I think you need to sit down, honey," I reply.

Katniss eyes me and Boggs suspiciously but does take a seat on the sofa. Boggs then explains the whole situation. I see her get agitated as she realises what Boggs is saying.

"No," she says firmly. "I'm not leaving Peeta."

My heart clenches at this. She looks so determined but I cannot let her stay. No matter how hard Peeta would try he wouldn't be able to keep her safe from this.

"We have no choice. We have to go," I reply.

Anger flares in her eyes now and she stands up so she is looking down at me.

"No. You can't make me. I'll go to Seattle with Peeta or he comes with us. I won't leave him," she says determinedly.

"That's not possible. They will already know about your apartment in Seattle and we only have authority to move you 3," Boggs says robotically.

I can see Katniss grow frantic as she sees her options running out. She hasn't considered a life without Peeta. She rubs the pearl he gave her nervously. She doesn't know how to live without him. My heart goes out to her. I know what it is like to lose the one you love. I hate myself for forcing her to experience the same thing I am going through.

We argue for a few more minutes but there is no other alternative. It is Prim that finally gets her to consent.

"Please Katniss! They almost got me today! I don't feel safe anymore!" Prim begs.

This has the desired effect. Katniss can't deny Prim anything. Particularly when Prim's safety is in question. She is the one person that trumps Peeta. She goes to Prim now and hugs her.

"Okay, I'll go, just give me half an hour to go see Peeta and explain this to him," she admits in defeat.

"No time. The car is leaving in 10minutes. You need to pack what you can and then we will transport you to a safe house out of state," Boggs says.

Katniss' eyes widen in terror. The thought of never seeing Peeta again crushes her.

"What! No!" she yells.

I look at Boggs pleadingly.

"Can't we have a slight delay? She loves him. Give her a chance to say goodbye," I plead.

Boggs looks at us sympathetically.

"I wish there was something I could do but if we miss this car we miss our chance," he replies apologetically.

I hang my head in resignation and encourage the girls to grab a few things. Boggs does agree to get a letter to Peeta from Katniss. She scrawls something quickly but I know she cannot sum up her feelings for him in a few words. 10 minutes later we are bundled into the car and are on the way to the airport. Katniss says nothing to me the whole plane ride and all the way to the safe house.

A Detective Jackson meets us off the plane and takes us to the safe house. We are now in Kentucky. The plan is to stay in the safe house for the night before they take us to our new house in Louisville. Tomorrow we will start our new lives as Harry, Katherine and Rose Lawrence.

The safe house is basic with all the necessities. It has obviously been redecorated recently and still has that fresh paint smell. We put our small amount of baggage down in the middle of the living room. Prim goes round the space, flicking on lights and looking in cupboards. Katniss stands in the middle taking in her new surroundings.

"I know this is difficult for you Katniss but we'll get through it together," I say.

She glares at me, contempt in her eyes.

"Don't say that. There is nothing you can say to make this better. I have lost my mother and the boy I love in the last 3 months!" she shouts.

I smile at her sadly. Doesn't she know how much I hate doing this to her. That all I want is for her to be happy and I know that I am the cause behind her pain right now.

"Why couldn't you be like other parents and stay in at the weekends?" she continues, her hand once again going to the pearl around her neck. "I hate you for going to Seattle."

With that she marches to one of the other rooms and slams the door.

I wince at the sound of the bang. Katniss has never been like other teenage girls. She has never had any rebellious streaks or major mood swings. Never has she yelled at me that she hates me. However now for the first time in my life I know she trully does.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_Prim_

_Present Day_

I step out into the surprisingly warm spring day smoothing the creases out of my royal blue dress. My boyfriend, Thresh, gets out from the other side of the car and hands his keys to the valet. He comes round to meet me, putting an arm around my waist before we head towards the bustling noise of Panem Country Club. Today marks the start of the spring/summer season and to celebrate a ridiculously extravagant party is being held.

"Remind me why we are here?" Thresh whispers into my ear as we get closer to the party.

"You know the Snows require us to attend a few of these things a year," I sigh. "Besides it's not all bad. You like Cinna and Marvel when Cato is not around."

"It's just the all the other people I can't stand," he replies and I give him a sympathetic squeeze.

I don't like these things anymore than he does. Everyone is out to get one over each other. All talk of charity balls, holiday homes and investments is boring but I have an obligation to fill. Granted the Snows don't have as much control of me as they do my sister but as the sister-in-law of Louisville's youngest Mayor I have to show my face every now and again. And I go to show my support for Kat. She never gets to escape these events and I know that my presence helps her get through all the mundane small talk. Thankfully now that I am working full time at the hospital I have more excuses not to attend these events.

We make our way up the steps and into the large atrium. We are immediately greeted with glasses of champagne. We both scan the room looking for people we know, but most of the guests have already vacated to the party out back. However I do catch sight of my dad. He sees us too and smiles at us in greeting. Thresh and I make our way over to him.

"Can't believe it is the start of another season already. I better get my swimming costume out the closet!" my dad says cheerily.

"Well you still have the body to pull it off Mr Lawrence," Thresh replies with a smile.

Dad chuckles.

"Thank you Thresh. Though how many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry! You have been dating my daughter long enough."

Thresh blushes a little and pulls me closer in to his side.

"Sorry, Harry," he replies sheepishly.

Thresh and I have been dating for the last 3 years. He is my best friend, Rue's older brother. I wish I can say it is a really romantic story about how we fell in love but that would be a lie. We both got drunk at Rue's college graduation party and ended up making out in their laundry room. We kept it quiet for a while as we tried to figure things out and we were also worried what Rue would say. However when she walked in on us with half our clothes off on their parents kitchen table she just shrieked and declared that she had always wanted us to get together. The rest just kind of fell into place after that.

Things have gotten more serious with us the past year with Thresh's promotion at the law firm and my full time job at the hospital. With the extra money we bought a place together. It's not very big and the roof leaks, but it is ours. Both Dad and Kat love him and I know the Snows are expecting an engagement announcement sometime soon. If we ever decide to get married I am keeping the Snows as far away as possible from our wedding.

"Are Kat and Xavier here yet?" I ask looking down at my dad.

"What do you think? The Snows are always the last to arrive. Got to give off that air of superiority," my dad replies bitterly.

"I suppose we better join the rest of the party," I sigh while scanning the rest of the room to double check they are not here.

Dad nods his head in agreement and begins pushing the wheels of his wheel chair towards the outside decking. Thresh and I discard our champagne glasses before following him arms linked together outside.

However Thresh does not stay by my side long as he spots Cinna across the way and immediately darts off to talk to him. Dad has also been corned by Caesar Flickerman as he asks my dad about the latest conservation projects in Louisville. I roll my eyes and shake my head. What a great boyfriend and dad I have. They have both left me within 5 minutes.

Thankfully I am saved by a tapping on my shoulder and turn to see Madge Heavensbee holding her 2- year-old daughter, Scarlett, on her hip. I let out a sigh in relief and give her a grateful smile. Madge is the wife of Marvel Heavensbee, Cato's best friend. When I first met Madge I was surprised she was with Marvel. He is a bit of a dumbass and follows Cato around like a puppy, while she is quiet and reserved. It was later that I found out that Marvel is only like that around Cato, desperate to impress him. Away from Cato he is quite sweet and strangely endearing. He and Madge had been high school sweethearts and although she hates the way he is around Cato, she loves him too much to ever let it bother her. And I see how he acts around her and their two kids. He is equally smitten with her. Completely different from Cato.

"Ready for this charade?" Madge asks with a sarcastic smile.

"Am I ever? I don't know how you do it all the time. I would go crazy if had to sit around all day and plan parties!" I reply.

"It's not all bad. Particularly once you have kids. They can be a bloody nightmare, but they make your life worthwhile," Madge replies while looking lovingly at her daughter and pulling a silly face at her. Scarlett giggles at her mom's silly behaviour.

I watch their interaction with a smile on my face. I'm not a mother myself but I know the effect children have on your life. Xavier is my whole sister's life. I know he is the only thing that keeps her going in this life that she has got herself trapped into. As much as I hate Cato, he gave my sister the best thing in her life.

Madge and I carry on talking about my job at the hospital and the soccer team her son, Dalton, has just joined. Madge is one of the few people I actually like at these things. She doesn't care about money and is genuinely interested in the things I do. She's only interested in my friendship and not what I can do for her.

While I am talking to her I overhear a man laughing loudly. It is a hearty laugh that echoes across the grounds. The laugh sounds oddly familiar but I can't quite place it. I turn round to see if I can find its owner but I don't see anyone it could have belonged to.

Unfortunately for me I see Cato's brainless sister Glimmer making her way over to us. She is wearing ridiculously high shoes and she stumbles after having a few drinks. She is in her usual revealing get up; a tight, low cut, baby pink dress. Her long blonde hair trails behind her as she struts towards us.

"Hey girls!" she says with fake enthusiasm. "Rose didn't I see you wearing that dress last season?"

I clench my fists and try to hide my anger. Just breathe. She just wants to get a reaction out of me.

"How are you Glimmer? Party planning keeping you busy?" I ask politely as I can.

"Oh god it's just crazy at the moment! I have the cancer fundraiser and Claudius' mother's 80th birthday party! Not to mention I am hosting the next book club meeting!" she exclaims.

I smirk at this. The only books they read at their club are cheap romance novels and they spend most of the time drinking cocktails and comparing tans. Glimmer is married to Claudius Templesmith, an older man who works in investment banking. Glimmer has unfortunately inherited her mother's genes for being pretentious and over dramatic.

Madge and I let her babble on about ice sculptures and party favours. We nod in all the right places while thinking about more important things. It is while I am listening to her that I catch sight of a blonde haired man with clear blue eyes. He looks remarkably familiar to someone we left behind in Seam, but it can't be. He has to be back home running his family's bakery. When I look back again he is gone. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. I must be seeing things. Peeta Mellark can't be in Louisville.

"Have you heard about the new business men in town?" Glimmer exclaims. "Finn and Peter something! They've come from Texas. Apparently own some regeneration project shit and are loaded. Looking to Louisville to expand. Father and Cato had one of them round for dinner last week and I just met them now. I'm telling you girls they are hot! And the blonde one is single!"

"You're married Glimmer!" Madge says in surprise.

"So and my husband is old. God knows I can't keep sleeping with that wrinkly slug. I need a good work out every now and again and that blonde guy has all the right qualities to give me that," she replies with a wicked look

"That's awful Glimmer!" Madge says shaking her head.

"Whatever. Not all of us can be happy with regular married sex. It's so boring," Glimmer states. She peers over Madge's shoulder. "Look he's over there. Are you telling me you wouldn't be tempted by that!"

We all turn round to look at the man Glimmer has been talking about. It is the same blonde haired man I saw earlier but this time there is no mistaking him. Only one person can smile that brightly.

Peeta Mellark is in Louisville.

I stare at him for a few minutes trying to work out how he is here. Glimmer said something about a regeneration project. That doesn't sound like Peeta. He was always going to take over the family bakery.

But it's definitely him.

That strong jaw and brilliant blue eyes are unmistakable.

She said that one of them had had dinner with the Snows. Does Kat know he is here? What does it mean if she does?

I don't spend any more time thinking about it as I see him excuse himself and make his way over to the bar. I take this as my chance to corner him and get some answers.

The bar is relatively quiet and he has no problem getting served.

"It's really you isn't it?" I ask when I am few feet away from him.

He turns round now and his eyes brighten when he sees me. He leans his elbow on the bar and looks me up and down with a cocky grin.

"You're all grown up Prim. I almost didn't recognise you. What happened to the skinny girl with pigtails?" he asks confidently.

I haven't seen him in 10 years, of course I am different. I'm an adult now. I am no longer Primrose Everdeen, but Rose Lawrence. I've experience things no one my age should have.

He's different too. His hair is shorter and he is definitely broader. I think the only other time I have seen him in a suit was at my mom's funeral.

"It's Rose now," I reply. I have not been called Prim in such a long time just like I have not called Kat, Katniss for so long. I could never quite call her Katherine.

I pause before speaking again still not quite believing he is real. Like a memory from a different time.

"I think about Seam all the time. Seeing you here is like a weird kind of dream."

He smiles.

"Well I'm real." He replies.

"Does Kat know you are here?"

"I had the pleasure of seeing her last weekend. I met her husband and her son."

He seems remarkably cheery about this fact. The Peeta I knew would be devastated at the thought of Kat being with another man, even though he doesn't know the entire circumstances.

"It seems the Snows are very interested in the business project my partner and I run. It looks like I'll be around for a while."

The bartender comes back with his drink and he takes a gulp of it while still staring at me. I don't know what to say. It's all so confusing and I don't know where to start. However I don't get the opportunity to ask as another man comes up to him and gestures for Peeta to follow him. Peeta keeps hold of my eyes as he leaves.

"I look forward to speaking to you again, _Rose_," he says emphasising my name.

I just stand there trying to make sense of what has just happened.

I eventually make my way back to the main party and spot that the Snows have finally arrived. Xavier has already dashed off to join his friends passing a ball around and giggling with them. I can see Cato's approval that his son has picked something "manly" to do.

It is amazing that Xavier is turning out to be such a happy and care free child. Cato is hard on him and doesn't like it when Xavier does things that he considers to show weakness. But Kat ensures that Xavier knows that he is always loved and he goes about life happily and charming everyone who he meets. I don't know where he gets it from as although I love my sister, charming is not one of the words I would use to describe her. Cato doesn't even know what charming means.

Coriolanus Snow is already deep in conversation with Claudius Templesmith. I can see Kat standing awkwardly beside Effie as she talks excitedly to Glimmer. Kat sees me and gives me a pleading look to come help her. I am more than happy to oblige. She has some explaining to do.

I reach her and give Effie my best smile.

"So glad you finally managed to make it! Kat you have to try the quiche! It's to die for!" I exclaim.

Kat looks at me gratefully before taking my arm and making our way to the food tables. We stop in front of them and pretend to be picking at the food.

"Thanks for that. Effie has been driving me crazy all day. Apparently my hair was having an "off" day and she wouldn't leave until she had "sorted" it.

I look at her hair now. It's just in its usual waves she has when she wears it down. Kat sees my look and rolls her eyes.

"Don't get me started," she exasperates. "Tell me you are having a better time than me?"

"Why didn't you tell me Peeta is in Louisville?" I ask demandingly.

Kat freezes before composing herself to answer.

"Because it isn't a big deal. He's here for some regeneration project he wants to sell to Cato. He'll sell it to them and then he and his partner will leave looking for the next area to regenerate," she says indifferently. "I think I can handle him for a couple of months."

"You're really telling me that the love of your life is back and it doesn't affect you? This is the guy you've spent years crying yourself to sleep about. You still wear his pearl for Christ shake!" I exclaim.

Kat's hands got straight to her pearl as she always does whenever we mention him or home. Fortunately for her she is saved by Cinna and my boyfriend finally deciding it is time to acknowledge us.

"Sorry babe that I left you," Thresh says wrapping his arms around my middle and pulling my back to his chest. He rests his chin on my shoulder. I turn to look at him.

"You can make it up to me later," I reply suggestively.

"I look forward to it," he replies rubbing his nose against my ear. I smile at his touch.

Kat scowls at our interaction. She doesn't like it when Thresh and I get touchy and feely. She's like a protective parent; she doesn't like to think of her little sister having sex. I don't care. Not after the amount of times I had to see something similar between her and Peeta.

"I'm glad to see you're wearing another one of my dresses Katherine," Cinna says while admiring the soft orange dress she is wearing.

"You know I wouldn't wear anything else," she replies.

Alongside Madge, Cinna is one of Kat's only friends in this world. Cinna is a dress designer and has designed most of Kat's clothes over the last 8 years, including her wedding dress. Although Kat knows nothing about fashion Cinna is one of the few honest people here and there is just something about him that she trusts.

The conversation flows nicely as none of us have to put on pretences and we can talk about other things than money. Kat does her best job to avoid my excusing looks. I am not done talking about Peeta. Eventually Xavier comes running up to us excited to see Thresh and I.

"Auntie Rose and Uncle Thresh! You're here! Have you seen the awesome moon bounce!" he jabbers excitedly.

"No way! There is a moon bounce here! You'll have to show me!" I reply enthusiastically while bending down to his eye level.

"I'm little hungry now, but you'll have to come on later!" he replies.

Kat ruffles the hair on top of her son's head and looks down at him lovingly.

"Why don't you take Auntie Rose to check out the cakes? I know she is really hungry as well," Kat says.

Xavier turns round to look up at his mom his eyes bright.

"Can I get as many cakes as I want?" he asks excited.

Kat chuckles and shakes her head at him.

"One cake. You don't want to be sick on the moon bounce!" she says.

Xavier's face falls a little. He has a real sweet tooth. The biggest punishment you can give him is to take away his dessert. His despondence doesn't last long though and he gives me a toothy smile before grabbing my hand and dragging me to the cake table.

However on the way we get intercepted by Effie.

"Oh Rose so glad to see you here! Aren't the flower arrangements divine!" she shrieks.

We both stop and Xavier drops his head and scuffs his shoe with a huff. He just wants to get to the cakes. I turn to him.

"Xav, why don't you go on and pick me something out. I'll trust you to choose something good," I say.

He bobs his head happily, the smile back on his face. He bounds off towards the cake table. I engage with Effie about her Pilates and my job while keeping one eye on Xavier. I see him reach the table and stand on his tiptoes to see the wide selection of cakes. He ponders them for a long time. Eventually I see him spot something he likes and he strains to reach it at the back of the table. It is at this point that I see Peeta walk up to him and he grabs the slab of cake for Xavier. Xavier looks at him gratefully as Peeta hands it to him.

Seeing Peeta and Xavier together does funny things to the pit of my stomach. Up until we left Seam I had always assumed that it would be Peeta that Kat had children with. There was just no other alternative in my mind. And Peeta would have been a great dad. He would spoil the child rotten and spends a copious amount of time teaching them how to draw and bake. It doesn't help that Xavier looks like Peeta with his messy blonde hair. My heart clenches for my sister and the life that she could have had.

Xavier begins speaking to Peeta. I strain my ears to overhear, intrigued at how they interact.

"Thank you. It was really hard to reach," Xavier says politely. It amazes me that he is so polite with a father like Cato. Please and thank you are not words in Cato's vocabulary.

"No problem," Peeta replies, bending down to Xavier to look him in the eye. "Rocky road. Good choice. It's my favourite."

Xavier's eyes widen with awe.

"It's mine too!" He says jumping on the balls of his feet. "I really want to make some, but Mommy is really bad at baking and says she can't do it. Last time we made a cake she forgot lots of stuff and it tasted like the sand pit!"

"Well I have a recipe. Maybe I could teach you."

Xavier furrows his brows as Peeta says this, realising that he probably shouldn't have started talking to this strange man. Kat has him well trained. She has to. It is what happens when you spend most of your life looking over your shoulder.

"I'm not allowed to speak to strangers," Xavier replies.

Peeta continues to smile at Xavier.

"It's okay. I know your parents. I had dinner with them last weekend. I think I saw you. You were wearing Spiderman pyjamas and were carrying a bunny rabbit. You're Xavier right? I'm Peeta."

Peeta holds his hand out for Xavier to shake. Xavier eyes it suspiciously clearly trying to figure out if this man is telling the truth. After a few seconds of studying Peeta's face he makes up his mind that he can trust him and puts his small hand in Peeta's. Peeta's smile grows impossibly wide.

I am still stuck talking to Effie but continue to watch Xavier as he starts babbling about the different cakes he likes and I can see Peeta listening to him intently. Peeta is great with him as he indulges in Xavier's childish talk. But Peeta was always a natural with children so it shouldn't surprise me.

At one point Peeta must say something funny because Xavier ends up in a fit a giggles. It is now that I notice Xavier's smile. How I have never noticed it before I don't know. But it is impossibly wide and bright, a smile that reaches all the way up to his eyes. The same smile being mirrored back to him by the man opposite.

I begin to notice other things. The same side profile, the same posture, same blonde hair. Xavier looks like Peeta in so many ways. But how is that possible? They haven't seen each other in almost 10 years, yet at the same time the similarities are uncanny. And then there had been what Peeta had said earlier. He had described meeting Kat's husband and _her_ son; not her husband and _their_ son. Did he believe that Xavier was not Cato's? I scan the crowd looking for Kat. I spot her next to Madge and Marvel. I storm my way over to her, not caring that I am being rude to Effie by leaving her in the middle of our conversation.

"Kat, a word," I hiss as I drag her away from her friends.

I pull her inside where no one can hear us.

"Jesus Rose, you almost pulled my arm out its socket!" she declares rubbing her bicep.

I turn to look at her demandingly.

"When was the last time you saw Peeta?" I demand.

"What type of question is that? You know when!" she answers angrily.

"Oh really? 10 years ago? It's just funny. Have you ever noticed how similar Xavier is to Peeta? They have the same hair, the same nose, the both like to bake. Xavier has a pretty friendly personality and I know he didn't get that from you!"

Kat shifts uncomfortably on her feet, her eyes fixed on the ground. I keep on staring at her. I have no idea what is happening today and I am sick of not getting answers. I know that if I stare at her for long enough she will get uncomfortable and tell me everything.

After what seems like an age she finally looks at me.

"He came to the wedding. Posed as a waiter and found me at the stone hut by the lake while I was getting some air. Xavier was conceived there. He is Peeta's son," she answers.

I feel my heart drop. Xavier is Peeta's. This is huge and she has kept this from me the entire time. My heart clenches at the fact that Xavier hasn't had the opportunity to know his real dad. A dad that would love him to pieces and spoil him rotten. Instead he has been stuck with the monstrous Cato.

"Peeta didn't know until last weekend but it doesn't matter any way. Cato has to believe that Xavier is his. We are not safe if he doesn't," Kat carries on.

My heart breaks for her. I know how tight a hold Cato has on her. It makes it worse that I know I am part of the reason for that hold.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask hurt that she didn't trust me with this.

"Because you would have made me talk about it and I just can't do that. It's too hard Rose! I carry him everywhere I go. He's been part of me ever since that day in the bakery. If I let myself dwell on him for too long the pain becomes too much. It reminds me of what I have lost. Of things Xavier can never have!" She exclaims.

"You still love him," I state sadly.

"I don't know how to not love him," she replies rubbing her pearl. The pearl I know is her promise to love him. "But I can't have him either way."

I go to console my sister wrapping my arms around her. It's not fair. She has given up so much to protect us and she is miserable as a result. For just once I want her to get something she wants.

I don't know how long we stand there embracing but her one ray of sunshine comes running up to us.

"Mommy they have rocky road! A man helped me get it. He knows how to make it Mommy! He says he can teach us how to do it!" Xavier squeals excitedly.

Kat breaks away from me and bends down to speak to her son. The sadness leaves her eyes and instead fills with love as she listens to what he has been up too. She flinches a little when Xavier mentions Peeta's name but she doesn't let Xavier see and responds to his stories enthusiastically.

Xavier is such as happy child. Always running and laughing. He deserves a father that loves him just as much as Kat deserves a man who loves her. I just don't know how they can get it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

_Katniss_

_9 years ago_

I push open the front door and wearily put down my rucksack full of books from the college library. I have a report due in a week and I really should make a start on it. I was transferred to the University of Louisville as soon as we arrived here and have been attending classes for the last couple of months. The classes and lecturers are interesting enough but I find it difficult to motivate myself. I don't want to be here.

I head through to the kitchen to see if I can get something to eat. When I enter I am surprised to see my dad sitting reading a newspaper.

"I didn't think you'd be back," I say to him as I shuffle awkwardly around the kitchen.

"We finished the job ahead of time so we got sent home early," he replies.

I just nod my head in understanding and grab a banana out of the fruit bowel. Dad looks at me expectedly waiting for me to further the conversation, but I don't.

For the first time in my life I don't know how to talk to my dad. I haven't since we got here. I had always prided myself on our close relationship thinking how lucky I was to have a dad that I could get on with so well, but that has all changed.

I know that it is not entirely his fault that we are here and that he was only doing the right thing but I can't seem to shake the feeling that I had to leave Peeta because of him. That we could still be living in Seam if he hadn't got himself caught up with Crane's crew.

I miss Peeta every single day. The way he scrunches his eyebrows in concentration when he is sketching, the way he is always trying to make me laugh or smile, the way his hair feels tangled in my fingers. I even miss that stupid cocky smirk he likes to give me to rile me up.

The truth is I did not know how to function without him when we first arrived. He had been part of me for so long that I didn't remember a time when we weren't together. I wondered around aimlessly for the first couple of weeks trying to find some sense of direction.

I still don't think I have found it but I now go about like a semi-regular human being.

I am saved from the awkwardness of conversation with Dad by Rose bursting through the door. I still can't quite get used to calling her Rose or hearing myself be called Katherine, but Boggs said it is best if we use the names all the time, even at home, to avoid any slips of the tongue.

"Oh great you're both in! Rue made some lamb stew and you guys just have to try it!" Rose says excitedly as she puts done a plastic container on the table and pops open the lid. She grabs 3 forks and gestures for us to tuck in.

Rose is already shovelling stew into her mouth before Dad and I have even had a chance to process what she has just said. We both put our forks in the stemming mixture and take a bite. I am immediately hit by the warm, tender texture of the lamb and the sweet juices of what I think is plum. It is delicious.

Out of all three of us Rose has settled in the easiest. She was always going to. She has always been the most sociable in our family. She is just so sweet and charming that no one can help but not like her. Within 2 days she had already befriended the girl across the street, Rue. Apparently they both have obsessions over boybands and Disney films. Rue is a really sweet girl and reminds me a lot of Rose as they are both small and have caring personalities. Rue and Rose spend a lot of time at each other's houses and at times it is difficult to remember who lives where.

Dad and I on the other hand have found it more difficult to make friends. Dad got a job at a construction site and has made a few buddies that he can go drink with at the weekend, but nothing close. He is still struggling to come to terms with the loss of Mom. It is the one thing Dad and I have in common at the moment. We are still struggling to adapt to life without the ones we love.

"Rue said that Thresh says you can go to some football game he and his friends are going to this weekend," Rose says to me through a mouthful of stew.

I roll my eyes. I have had no luck in making friends since we got here. I haven't made the effort.

I was never good at making friends even in Seam. The only reason I had so many when I left was because of Peeta. I'm just really bad at small talk and never know what to say to people. Peeta was my best friend and I know no one will be able to match up to him so why bother?

This hasn't stopped Rose from trying to get me to socialise. Rue has an older brother, Thresh, that is the same age as me and she has tried on numerous occasions to get me to go out with him and his friends. I relented a couple of times and went out with him but both were disasters. I spent the whole time sitting awkwardly in the corner while seeing Peeta everywhere. I kept imagining him making a joke about the band that was playing or dancing goofily along with the music. I know Rose thought that going out would help me forget Peeta but it just had the opposite effect. It just reminded me how much I wanted him here.

"Rose stop trying to force me on Thresh. He doesn't want an awkward girl hanging around desperately with his friends," I sigh.

"Come on Kat, give him a chance! I know he seems a bit intimidating, but he's really sweet and has a really good sense of humour!" Rose wails.

I'm not denying any of that. Thresh may be big; he is well over 6 foot and has a skinned head but I have seen the way he is with Rue and Rose and know he is gentle underneath it all.

"Just give it up Rose! I will go out when I am ready and not when you think I am," I reply a little annoyed.

"But, Kat…"

"No! I said enough Rose!"

With that I scrap back my chair and storm off to my room. I know she means well but I just can't handle it right now.

I fall back onto my bed and my hand goes up to rub my pearl between my fingers. I have been doing it a lot recently. It is my one connection with him. It reminds me of the promise we made well over a year ago. And I hope that in this moment he is out there missing me just as much as I miss him.

The next morning I get up and go to turn my light on but the bulb bursts as soon as I flick the switch sending my room back into darkness. I groan as the darkness engulfs me. I'll need to get a ladder out to change it, but I look over to my digital clock and see I don't have time. I need to leave in 30minutes if I am going to get to class on time.

I fumble about the dark searching for my towel before heading into the shower.

Dad is sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when I enter after my shower. I braid my long brown hair back and fill up a bowl of cereal.

"The light in my bedroom needs changing. I'll do it when I get home," I say to him.

"Oh that's no problem. I'll do it," he replies.

"I don't need your help. I am perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"I know but I don't have work today so it won't be a problem."

"Fine. Do whatever you want." I snap and take my bowl into my bedroom.

I hate that it has come to this. I never used to snap at my dad but at the moment everything he says annoys me. I am perfectly capable of changing a damn light bulb. He doesn't need to be my knight in shining armour.

Part of me knows that I am the one causing the problem. That Dad has been trying. That we should both be helping each other trying to come to terms without our loved ones, but it is still to raw for me. The ache in my chest is still too overwhelming. If I ever get over the pain of leaving Peeta I hope we can go back to how it was before.

I finish my cereal and leave the house without saying goodbye.

I come home for lunch with the intention of starting that report I have due. As soon as I enter I sense that something is not right. A sense of foreboding takes over. The place seems too quiet. Didn't Dad say he didn't have to work today? Shouldn't he be rummaging about somewhere?

"Dad?" I call as I move through the house peering into rooms.

I hear a pained groan. I freeze. That doesn't sound good. What could have happened?

"Dad?" I call again panic rising slightly in my voice.

I pick up my speed a little as I look into each room trying to figure out where the groan is coming from. Eventually I make it to my room only to find my dad lying on the floor, his limbs at weird angles and a step ladder fallen on top of him.

"Oh my God, Dad! What happened?" I screech as I bend down checking how bad it is.

"I was just changing your light when the ladder buckled and I fell," he groans. "Kat, I can't feel my legs."

My heart stops for a minute. This is my fault. I should have just changed the light bulb this morning. I shouldn't have snapped at him.

He can't feel his legs.

This can't be good.

I fumble for my phone and dial 911. I am not going to lose another parent.

I call for an ambulance and they tell me one is on its way. I am close to tears now. I feel so guilty now. I have been horrible to Dad these past couple of months and now he is seriously hurt as a result.

"It's okay Dad. The ambulance is on its way. They say not to move. Can you do that? Oh Dad I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have snapped at you this morning!" I wail.

"It's okay Kat. I understand. I would hate myself too if I was in your position. Just know I did it because I love you," he replies.

"I know. I was just angry I guess. I just needed someone to blame. But I know it's not your fault. Dad I love you too!"

"Shhh. Don't cry. This is going to be fine. I'll be up and about in no time and we'll be laughing about this in the years to come."

I hiccough as a result of my sobbing and smile weakly at my dad. Once he gets better I am going to stop being bitter towards him and be the daughter he had before all this mess.

However things did not turn out fine. Dad had seriously injured his back and as a result it has affected the movement in his legs. He eventually regained feeling in them once he got to the hospital, but this was replaced by searing pain in the small of his back. The doctors said that with a lot of PT he would be able to gain back some function in his legs but the fact is he won't be able to walk very far. He is going to have to spend the majority of time in a wheel chair and he will have to battle chronic pains in his legs and back for the rest of his life.

The news devastated the whole family. We were only just coming to terms with the loss of Mom and moving to Louisville and now we had to deal with this. Rose cried solidly for a week finding it difficult to see the man we had looked up to and admired being in so much pain. She was not used to seeing him so weak.

Having been aimlessly wondering through life since we arrived here I was suddenly forced into action. With Dad's injury it meant that he could no longer work at the construction site and we lost our only source of income. That coupled with the increasing hospital fees I found myself needing to get a job.

We have never been rich but we have never struggled to get by before. Dad's salary was always enough to live comfortably before. We didn't have all the latest technology or go on fancy vacations but it didn't matter. Most of the people in Seam were in the same situation any way. But now we were in desperate need of money.

I managed to get a job at a local coffee shop and at first tried to juggle that with my college schedule. It was tough. The minimum wage pay meant I needed to work a lot of shifts to make the money we needed to survive. Rose got a job at the local library but I didn't like her working many hours. Rose is a lot brighter than I ever was and I know she wants to be a doctor. I don't want her falling behind. This has left me picking up as many shifts as I can and causing me to fall behind in my own school work. As winter finals approach I make a decision.

"I'm quitting college," I state at dinner one evening. A rather pathetic meal of tinned meat and vegetables.

Dad and Rose look at me stunned. Dad has been home for a few weeks now and is still getting used to his wheel chair. I am glad we have a single storey house as it meant we didn't have to move.

"You can't do that. You've worked so hard to get there!" Rose exclaims.

"What does it matter now? There's no way I can pass finals this semester and I'm needed here. We can't carry on paying for it if no one has a full time job. Most of your savings are already gone Dad," I reply.

Dad looks at me sadly. I know he hates the fact he cannot provide for his family.

"I'll get a job," he says.

"Doing what Dad? You still have a lot of therapy to go through before you are realistically well enough to work."

"I can work more at the library," Rose pipes up.

"No Rose. One of us needs an education and it's going to be you. I've made my decision. It's final." I state.

Both Rose and Dad are not stupid enough to fight me any longer on this. They both know I am stubborn when I put my mind to it. We eat the rest of our meal in silence.

However although I end up working full time things go from bad to worse. Dad picks up an infection that lands him in hospital over Christmas and the medical bills continue to grow. Rose also completely wears out the soles of her shoes. She tries to hide it from me, but I realise after I see her rained soaked socks one afternoon. I spend more money replacing them. The car breaks down and needs a new battery. A Starbucks also opens up down the road from my coffee shop meaning fewer customers and therefore fewer tips. We didn't have a lot of money to start with and we are running out of it. Fast.

Just before New Year I stop by the convenience store to pick up some food that will last us for a week. I only have $10 in change in my pocket. It is all we have until my next measly pay check. I search the selves looking for items that are past their sell by date and can feed us for the next few days. I am in luck as a bag of pasta is on sale and I eagerly snap it up. We can live off pasta for the next few days. I also find an old loaf of white bread and some new cheese brand that is on offer to get people to try it. I think that if I can get a jar of pasta sauce we could live off pasta and cheese sandwiches until my next pay check. I gather up all of the items and take them over to the cash register.

A bored, spotty teenage boy scans my items.

"That will be $11.02," the boy yawns.

I am stunned. I can't afford that. How did I miscalculate? I fight back a small tear that threatens to escape at the thought of not being able to afford these measly items. I check over the items debating which one I should get rid of.

"How much do you need?" a female voice asks from behind me.

I turn round to be met with an attractive girl who looks to be about my age. She has creamy dark skin and long black hair that looks stylishly tousled. She carries a 6 pack of beer and chocolate in her basket. I know I may be a girl but even I can't deny this girl has sex appeal. It's the way she carries herself.

"Umm, it's fine really. I don't need the sauce," I say awkwardly reaching for the jar.

"Don't be silly. I know the look of someone scrapping together coins. I've been there. How much?" she insists.

I look at her carefully. Is she being genuine? I'm not used to strangers coming up to me and offering help. It's the type of thing Peeta would do. My heart clenches at the thought of him.

"Just a dollar," I say. "But don't worry. If you give me your address I can pay you back," I reply.

The girls smiles at me and shakes her head while handing the dollar to the check out guy. I pick up the bag with my groceries.

"Seriously, I am not going to miss a dollar. It's on me," she says.

I eye her suspiciously. I don't like owing people. They always come back when you least expect it.

"No really I insist. I get paid next week. I'll give it back to you then," I say.

It is her turn to look at me thoroughly. She takes in my ripped jeans and worn sweater.

"I'll tell you what. I've just broken up with my idiot of a boyfriend and really need someone to come out with and get drunk while I moan about all the idiotic things he has done. You do that for me and we forget about the dollar," she says.

"I don't have any money for drinks and I'm underage," I reply.

"Technicalities. I'll pay for drinks and know the guy on the door. Please come. You look like you could do with a night out."

I pause. This doesn't sound like a very fair deal to me. She will be even more out of pocket and I would be forced to socialise.

She is looking at me expectedly now. I get the feeling she is not someone who takes no for an answer.

"Okay," I find myself saying.

"Great. I'm Enobaria. Nice to meet you," she says sticking out her hand.

"I'm Katherine."

"Well Katherine, I think you and I are going to have a great night."

She takes me back to her apartment first to dump our food and to put me into something that makes me "instantly fuckable". I don't want to be fucked. I can't imagine being with anyone other than Peeta.

I'm impressed by her apartment. It is a new build with lots of ceramic tiles and chrome fittings. Very expensive looking. I wonder what she does to afford a place like this. Once she has put me in a top too low cut for my liking and curled my hair into an appropriate style, she deems me fit for the public eye.

40 minutes later I am sitting in The Hob Bar with a vodka and cranberry and listening to Enobaria rant about her douche bag ex-boyfriend.

"He sponged off me for months, never getting off the couch and playing video games all day. He left the apartment in an absolute state and yet he still had the nerve to say I wasn't pulling my weight!" Enobaria rants.

I nod my head agreeing with her.

I have to say it is nice being out with her. I haven't done anything normal like this for so long and for the first time I don't keep seeing Peeta everywhere I go. With all the stress these past few months with Dad I appreciate a person who doesn't know and doesn't ask.

As I let Enobaria rant on I spot a brown haired man staring at her. He is clearly on a date with some petite brunette in a red dress but this hasn't stopped him looking at Enobaria for the past 15 minutes.

"Hey, I don't want to alarm you, but that guy over there has been staring at you for the last few minutes. It's kind of creepy," I say to Enobaria.

Enobaria looks over her shoulder to locate the man. She sees him and smirks.

"Trying to figure out where you know me from?" she calls over to the guy cheekily. "Try Cornucopia Strip Club! I work Tuesday through to Saturday!"

My eyes widen as I realise what she has just said. The man's eyes widen too and he turns away embarrassed. The girl he is with frowns and demands to know if it is true. Enobaria turns back to me with a smug grin.

"Oh how I love to show those assholes up in public!" Enobaria exclaims.

"You're a stripper?" I ask a little shocked.

"Don't judge me now. I didn't judge you for buying all reduced price food at the store. It's no big deal."

"But it's so degrading!"

"I'm not going to justify myself to you. It pays the bills. I make 800 a week. When have you ever been able to say the same?"

I look down a little embarrassed. $800. What I would do to earn that kind of money. I guess that explains the apartment. But even so I can't imagine taking my clothes off for money.

"It's not like I am a hooker. Cray runs a pretty classy place. Full of the richest men in Louisville. No inappropriate touching, but big payouts," she continues. "You could do well there. Cray loves your look. You've got this whole innocent huntress thing going on."

I blush. I am repulsed at what she says. I would never do that. Peeta is the only person to have seen me naked. I can't imagine sharing something so private with a bunch of strangers. I grab my pearl again and try not to think about how I will never be able to do that again with Peeta.

"Look I can see you are uncomfortable. I get it's not for everyone. But when you have bills you don't know how to pay and only cheese in your fridge I bet you, you will think differently," she carries on.

I highly doubt it but I don't want to argue. I was actually having an alright time up until this point. Enobaria senses I don't want to talk about it and moves on to discuss her love of big cats.

The rest of the evening goes by at a nice pace. Turns out Enobaria is quite feisty and likes to go hunting too.

For the first time since I arrived here I think I may have made a friend.

We part ways at the entrance of her apartment.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I really needed that," she says.

"No problem. I ended up having fun," I reply honestly.

Enobaria smiles and I can see her deliberating on whether to say something or not.

"Look I know you didn't like it, but if you ever need the money, Cray would be more than happy to help out," she says and shoves a business card in front o f me.

I take the black and gold card and marvel at the classy design. However on closer inspection I see it is for the Cray man she was talking about who works at Cornucopia Strip Club. I blush.

"I don't need this," I reply handing the card back to her.

"Keep it. Just in case," she says.

I get angry now and stuff it in my pocket. How dare she push this on me! Just when I thought we could be friends. I turn to leave not bothering to say goodbye.

I don't see Enobaria over the next few weeks. She insulted me by suggesting I would want to work in one of those places. I have more pride than that.

However things get even worse for the newly named Lawrence's. The new Starbuck steals all the customers from the coffee shop I work in and staff have to be laid off. As I was last in I am first out. I try looking for other jobs, but nowhere seems to be hiring. I see my father and sister getting worried.

One day as I am doing laundry I notice a piece of card flutter to the ground. I bend down to pick it up and see it is the black and gold business card Enobaria gave me.

The next Saturday night I stand in front of the mirror in a lace corset and panties. Black stockings are being held up by the garter set Enobaria has given me. I am wearing the highest shoes I have ever worn and I have so much make up on I don't recognise the girl staring back at me. I suppose that is a good thing. I tug on the top of the corset trying to get it cover more of my cleavage. I don't think I have ever felt so exposed.

I sigh and wrap my coat around me relieved that I can cover up, even if it is only for a little while. I make my way through to the living room. Dad and Rose are sitting watching some old war movie my dad likes. They see my high heels and face caked in make-up and both frown.

"I'm heading out," I say grabbing my purse.

"Going out like that?" My dad asks concerned.

"Yep. I've got a job," I reply.

I see their eyes widen in shock.

"What type of job requires you to dress like that?" my dad asks.

"Does it matter? It pays well and we could do with the money!" I snap.

They both look at me sadly.

"We don't want you to do anything that you will end up regretting. Surely there is something else?" Rose begs.

"There's no other option. If you want to go to college and Dad to still get his medication this is what I have to do!"

They don't understand how deep we are in it. I have kept it from them as they don't need any more stress but the landlord has been on our back and we could be homeless if we are not careful.

And it's my fault that we are in this mess. If I had changed the light bulb myself Dad wouldn't have had his accident and would still have a job. It is my job to fix this. I looked for every alternative, but there is none.

I don't let them reply. I am embarrassed enough as it is. I walk out the door and to our car. I've sold the majority of our possessions that were valuable but there wasn't much after our move. We couldn't sell the car as we need it to get Dad to his appointments.

I get in the driver's side and put my head on the steering wheel. I can't believe I am doing this. I rub my pearl and hope that back in Seam Peeta would understand why I am doing this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

_Peeta_

_Present Day_

I sit in Detective Abernathy's grotty office. The guy doesn't look like he knows what the word clean means. Empty bottles and rotten fruit litter his desk and floor. Files are scattered haphazardly around the room and there is a lingering smell of beer and BO. If this is the office of one of Louisville's best detectives I fear for the rest of the department. I am reluctant to sit down on the chair fearing what I will pick up. I have a dinner after this and don't want to get my suit dirty.

When I first realised that the Snows were into some suspicious dealings I made some inquiries and was directed to Haymitch Abernathy. He has a reputation for busting most of Louisville's drug crime over the years. However the Snow's drug ring has always eluded him. People say he is obsessed to the point of insanity about bringing them down. There are rumours of a girl he lost to them and this has fanned the flames of his obsession.

I've only spoken to him on the phone before but he seems eager enough. This is our first meeting.

I have been waiting 20 minutes when the door handle rattles and Detective Abernathy stumbles into the room. He is an even bigger mess than his office. His muddy blond hair is tangled in knots, his beard has bits of what looks like peanut butter stuck in it and his clothes look like they have been slept in for a week.

He narrows his grey eyes at me as if he is trying to figure out why I am here. My confidence in helping Katniss plummets.

"Don't tell me you are the latest recruit sent to straighten me out. It's going to take a lot more than some pretty boy who thinks he can save the world to sort me out," he slurs as he slumps into his chair.

I get annoyed at his assumption that I am just some pretty boy playing to be the hero. I am doing this to save the ones I love. I am trying to help him get the people that have plagued him for decades.

He reaches out for a half empty bottle of beer and the action causes anger to bubble up inside of me. No wonder he has never cracked the Snows if he spends all his time drinking. I spy a pen knife sitting on his desk and I reach over to grab it. I slam the blade down between his splayed fingers on the desk. The blade sticks in the wood. He looks up at me stunned, but I can also see a hint of admiration.

"Looks like I've got myself a fighter at last! Tell me exactly who you are and what you are doing here?" he asks.

"My name is Peeta Mellark. We spoke over the phone. I'm interested in helping you with the Snows," I reply, my anger subsiding slightly.

"Ah yes. You're the chump who tells me he can infiltrate the Snows. Have you got a death wish?"

"I've already got access to them. My partner and I have just closed a deal that allows us to work closely with them over the next couple of months. Cato is already beginning to trust me. I have been invited to his next poker night."

Abernathy raises his eyebrows at me, a little impressed that I have made some in roads already. Cato's poker nights are notorious for only including his most trusted cronies. I have worked hard the past 2 weeks making myself someone Cato likes to have around. I have made crude jokes and boasted about the purchases I have made all to ensure I am included in one of these nights.

"Nice start. And what do you plan to do next?" he challenges me.

"That's where I thought you could help," I reply.

He sits back in his chair contemplating what I have just said.

"Carry on cosying up to Cato. He's our best bet to get in. He's not the sharpest tool in the box," he says his drunkenness disappearing as I see the cogs begin to turn in his brain. He can see this working. Something I must have said has given him hope.

"I've heard rumours that they are setting up some new business to act as their front for their dealings. It'll be your job to find out what this business is. Try to get copies of anything that looks important. We can try and get a bug into one of their offices, but we'll discuss that later. If only we had some better people working on the inside to help us, but it seems the force only wants to recruit yuppies who think discovering which strip joints Cato goes to is a break through," he carries on.

"I know his wife. She can be a lead in," I chip in.

This causes Abernathy to stop and he eyes me suspiciously.

"Impossible. Katherine Snow is off limits. Cato has her on a pretty tight leash. You won't get anything from her," he states.

"You don't understand the relationship we have."

He eyes me up again before leaning into me and becoming serious.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into? Being close to them is dangerous. They'll kill you in a heartbeat if they suspect you are screwing them over… or fucking Cato's wife," he says.

I flinch at the crude way he has just referred to my relationship with Katniss. She will never just be a quick fuck.

I decide to lay it all out there. It's better if he understands my motivations from the start. He might even empathise with me if the rumours are true about that girl he lost.

"I love her. That's why I am doing this; to get her out. If I fail I might as well be dead any way. There is no life for me without her," I reply.

Abernathy ponders my declaration for a moment. He clearly wasn't expecting what I just said but it proves the lengths I am willing to go to save her. Eventually he sticks out his hand and gives me a crooked smile.

"Good to have you on board, kid," he states.

I slide into my car and turn the keys in the ignition. After the meeting I am now running late to pick up Finnick and Annie.

After 2 weeks of business meetings and lunches and a lot of sucking up, the Snows were impressed enough to take on our plan and Cato signed our deal today. As a result the Snows are taking us to dinner to celebrate.

I get to Annie and Finnick's as quickly as I can and rush up their front steps. They both greet me happily at the front door.

"So sorry I am late. Abernathy took longer than I expected," I apologise.

"No worries man, we knew you would get here eventually, Mr Reliable. Though Annie's stomach has been making some seriously strange noises while we have been waiting," Finnick replies.

Annie gives her husband a playful shove.

"It's fine Peeta. I'm in no rush to spend time with these people," she says.

Annie and Finnick had met all the Snows for the first time at Panem Country Club last weekend and Annie was not impressed. She can be painfully shy around new people and found all the loud and obnoxious people there intimidating.

We don't stay long at their door as we are already late and make our way to my car quickly.

"I for one can't wait to spend more time with your lovely Katniss," Finnick declares as we get into the car. "Though she wasn't quite what I expected."

"In what way?" I ask with a frown.

"Well contrary to what you believe, the sun does not shine out her ass and I guess I expected the girl who stole Peeta Mellark's heart to have more charm than a dead slug!" he replies.

I glare at Finnick. I don't take well to people who say less than nice things about Katniss, even if I know they are joking.

I suppose in a way I deserve it. It took 3 weeks after Finnick moved in with me in college before I broke down and told him the whole story about Katniss. Since then Finnick has had to listen to me go on about how great Katniss is and moaning about not being with her. At the time he thought I was being ridiculous. He was a playboy and his motto in life was hit them quick and move them on. Never the less he did put up with my wallowing even if he did make fun of me for it later.

However this changed slightly after he met Annie. He had met her about a month after we moved to Texas. He literally ran into her while on his morning run. He apologised profusely and turned on his charm but she was not impressed. When he asked her out she told him to go and get his head checked out as there was no way in hell she was going to go out with an arrogant asshole.

That was all it took for him to get hooked.

After borderline stalking her on her runs every morning she eventually agreed to go out with him, if only to get him to stop pestering her. However the date pleasantly surprised her and one date turned to many. I was best man at their wedding and was overjoyed when they announced Annie's pregnancy last month. I'm looking forward to playing god father and spoiling their child with sugary treats.

Since then Finnick has been more sympathetic about my feelings for Katniss. He knows he would feel the same way if Annie ever left him. As a result the teasing has lessened and he understands why I am doing this deal with Cato. As long as it doesn't affect the business.

"She's only like that with people who egos are bigger than their heads," I say in defence of Katniss.

Finnick pretends to look hurt.

"Well I liked her," Annie pipes in. "She was the most normal person there."

I turn and smile at Annie gratefully in the back seat. She returns my smile and gives Finnick a look that says "behave". Not long after we reach the restaurant.

The restaurant is called The Capitol and is one of those restaurants where the food doesn't quite live up to the prices you pay for it. However in a world all about image this is the place to be seen. Inside it has dark furnishings with dark wooden panels on the walls. Gold candelabras line the walls and the tables all have small bronze rose sculptures as their centre pieces.

The Snows are all there when we arrive, including Cato's bimbo of a sister, Glimmer, and her husband. I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting her at the country club and had to endure her endless chatter about hairstyles and yoga classes.

Cato shakes my hand, greeting both Finnick and I, before he leads us through to our table. I see Katniss as he does this and my heart stops at the sight of her.

She is stunning.

She has on a green halter neck dress with sweetheart neckline that enhances her modest cleavage. The dress falls to just above her knees and her hair is up in some elaborate braid leaving her neck and shoulders exposed. My mouth goes instantly dry at the sight of her.

To my surprise she doesn't ignore me like the last time but addresses me directly.

"Congratulations on your deal Mr Mellark. My husband is very impressed with you," she says ensuring she holds eye contact with me the entire time.

"I'm glad to hear it Mrs Snow. I think we can do a lot of good together," I reply with a smile.

"Please call me Katherine. I think we will be spending a lot of time together."

She looks at me challengingly. She knows I will never call her Katherine. I smirk back at her. It looks like she wants to play the game tonight.

Effie ushers us to all take our seats so we can get ready to order.

I was right about Katniss. She is playing the game well tonight.

She is prepared for seeing me this evening and has taken the situation into her own hands. She is playing the part of the perfect wife. She makes sure to inquire about mine and Finnick's life and work, heaping on generous praise whenever she can. She knows it is her job to make us feel valued and welcomed.

I have never seen her like this and it unsettles me slightly. It just isn't her. She is the one controlling the conversation and dictating where it goes. The Katniss I knew hated making small talk and often struggled to come up with things to say. It reminds me how much has changed over the last 10 years. She has had a lot of time to practise this. I see Coriolanus glance over at her approvingly. She is doing a good job tonight.

At one point she asks Annie about her pregnancy and they compare notes on their first trimester and Katniss gives her advice on what to expect further on with the pregnancy and the birth. This conversation feels like a knife twisting in my gut.

I have always imagined having children with Katniss. I dreamed of going to the sonograms, indulging her with all her crazy cravings and watching her belly swell with a sense of pride for the little person we had created in there. Hearing her talk about her pregnancy reminds me I never got to do any of these things with her. I don't even let myself think about all the things I have missed in Xavier's life so far.

When Katniss is not playing the interested hostess she plays the doting wife. She praises Cato at every available opportunity:

"You should play a game of tennis with Cato. He's very good!"

"It is Cato's clever idea to introduce a rent-a-bike scheme throughout the whole city. It earns money and battles obesity and global warming!"

"You have to see the new car Cato just bought! It's to die for!"

All this gushing about Cato makes me feel a little bit sick, even if I can tell she is being false. She also constantly finds ways to touch him. Sometimes it's just a gentle touch to his arm or chest but my least favourite is the reassuring rub on his thigh.

The knife twists deeper into my stomach.

She often looks in my direction with the intention of showing me that she is the one in control here. She is reminding me of my place in her life and I hate it.

After the main course she excuses herself and I take my chance to level the playing field a little. I follow her to the bathroom and stand by the door with the intention of surprising her on her way out. She doesn't notice me as she leaves the bathroom.

"You were never any good at trying to make me jealous. Poor Gale was always left bewildered after your attempts," I say.

She stops at the sound of my voice before turning around with a small smirk on her face. I had hoped to unsettle her a little after she came out and get under her skin, but the look on her face tells me I haven't achieved this.

"You don't like it now any more than you did then. The fact that you are trying to make a joke about it tells me you are in fact extremely jealous," she replies as she stalks back towards me.

"You really think so?" I say trying to hide my nervousness.

"You told me on my wedding day that you know me better than I know myself. Well guess what? It works the other way too. I know you Peeta Mellark."

She is now standing directly in front of me her grey eyes boring in to mine. My palms begin to grow sweaty at her close proximity.

"You hate the thought of another man touching me…" she says while running a hand down my arm.

"You find these suits you have to wear suffocating…" she carries on.

She moves her hands up to reach my tie as she says this and loosens it slightly to prove her point.

Next she brings her hands back down to my own and picks them up. She turns them round to inspect them, rubbing her thumb over one of the many burn scars from the bakery's ovens I have before interlocking her fingers with mine.

"And you hate that you haven't been able to add to these scars as you have spent more time in an office than the bakery," she finishes.

We stand nose to nose now. She knows me so well.

I can smell the perfume she wears. She still wears a scent that is earthy and woody and completely her. I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest. She is challenging me to kiss her. I think about doing it and to finally feel the thrill that only her lips can give me. However just as I am about to make my move we are interrupted by the sound of Glimmer's shoes clacking on the polished floors.

We spring apart and pretend that nothing has happened. Glimmer doesn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary but perks up when she sees me.

"What are you doing back here handsome?" she purrs one hand going to rest on my forearm. "The party is getting rather dull without you there."

Katniss rolls her eyes at Glimmer's obvious attempts at flirting. She quickly makes her exit after this.

Normally I would play along with Glimmer. I have discovered it is always the best way to get women like her onside, but I am still dazed from my almost kiss with Katniss. Even after all these years she still has the same effect on me.

I eventually escape Glimmer's clutches and rejoin the others. Katniss catches my eye as I enter, her eyes sparkling for the first time since I have been here. It looks like I still have a similar effect on her. I smile back at her proud that we can both still make each other feel this way.

After the dinner I don't get to see her for the next few days. Finnick and I have some loose ends to tie up with the contractors and have to start the preparation for the implementation of the plans. I do spend more time with Cato as he takes me for lunches and a hit about on the tennis courts at the country club. He is extremely competitive and I let him win.

I try to get him to talk about the businesses the Snows own but he doesn't trust me enough yet to indulge any useful information. I hope the poker game on Saturday night will go a long way in gaining that trust.

Haymitch phoned me about putting a bug in their home office and on the Thursday I managed to steal a clock from it which we will then put back with the appropriate recording devices concealed inside it.

I am excited to actually do something proactive to help Katniss and Xavier.

On the Friday night I head round to the Snow mansion to pick up one of the plans Cato had been looking at. Much to my delight Katniss is the one who greets me.

She takes my breath away when she opens the door clearly dressed for an evening out. She is wearing a red asymmetrical cocktail dress. The dress has lots of gold sequins on it that shimmer in the light. When she moves it looks like her dress is burning.

It is so strange seeing her in dresses. Prim always had to force her into them back in Seam, but I can't say I am not enjoying them and the curves they show off.

She looks at me expectedly as I stand there gawping at her in the door way.

"Can I help you with something?" she asks.

I quickly try to regain my senses and answer her question.

"Cato left a plan here for me to pick up. I don't suppose you happen to know where it is?" I ask still taking her in.

Katniss gives me a coy smile as she continues to watch my eyes ravish her body.

"Yeah, it's just in his office. I'll just go and get it," she replies.

She turns to fetch the plan leaving me still standing like an idiot as I watch her walk away. I feel all the blood go to my lower region.

She comes back 5 minutes later and hands me the plan. Before I can thank her the phone goes off and she rushes to answer it. I watch as she picks up the phone and greets whoever it is at the other end of the line. I see her face fall a minute later.

"You've got to be kidding me! Where am I going to find another babysitter at short notice?" she says into the phone.

She pauses as she listens to the person on the other end of the line.

"I know you can't help getting food poisoning..."

Pause again.

"I'll have to try and get someone else. I hope you get better. Bye."

She hangs up the phone before hurriedly dialling another number.

"Hi Rose…" she begins.

She speaks with Rose for a few minutes but it is clear that she is not going to be much help either. Katniss slams down the phone in a huff.

"I don't know what I am going to do. Rose can't make it until later and Thresh is out of town this weekend! He'll kill me if I don't go tonight. He made it very clear that he wanted me there," she rants as she begins fidgeting with her dress.

"I can do it," I say.

She stops fidgeting to stare at me.

"What?" she replies.

"I can look after Xavier. You know I love kids and I would love to spend time with him. Just until Rose can get here."

She looks at me suspiciously trying to figure if I am playing a game with her, but I'm not.

She chews on her bottom lip as she debates letting me do it. She doesn't know what I will say to Xavier, but I know I will never say anything unless she asks me to.

"Okay. Fine. But don't mention anything to him," she says. "I'll just go and get him."

I can't hide the smile that spreads across my face when she agrees.

A few minutes later Katniss comes down the large staircase with Xavier in tow. Tonight he is wearing dinosaur pyjamas. He follows his mom a bit cautiously, unsure of the strange man that will be entertaining him tonight. However when he gets nearer he recognises me and bursts into a huge grin.

"You're the man who makes rocky road! Are we going to make some tonight?" he asks excitedly.

Katniss shakes her head amusingly at him and smoothes the curls on top of his head.

"No baking. I don't want to have to give you another bath," Katniss says with a hint of a smile.

Xavier sticks out his bottom lip in disappointment and Katniss turns her attention away from him and back to me.

"He's been showered and fed so doesn't need any more food. Only milk or water if he gets thirsty. His bed time is 8.30 and he likes to hear a story," she lists.

"Got it," I reply nodding my head.

Xavier frowns at all the rules. Katniss bends down to his level.

"You be good for Peeta okay? Auntie Rose will be here later," she says sweetly. "Remember Mommy loves you and sleep tight."

She pulls him in for a hug and kisses the top of his head.

"I love you too Mommy," Xavier replies and my heart clenches at the sight. I want to be part of that picture.

Katniss reluctantly breaks away from Xavier and stands up to leave.

"Have fun with him," she says to me softly giving my arm a gentle squeeze.

I smile back at her and she gathers up her things and blows Xavier a kiss before leaving.

The door closes and I am suddenly hit with the situation I am in.

I am spending the evening with my son.

Now I am alone with him I don't know what to do. Fortunately Xavier saves me.

"Want come see my fort? It's really cool!" he asks looking up at me excited.

"I would love to," I reply giving him a big smile.

"Yay! It's in my playroom!"

He takes my hand and begins dragging me up the stairs. I chuckle at his enthusiasm.

After we have clambered up the stairs he leads me to a room far down the corridor, away from the adult part of the house.

Katniss has clearly had influence on the design of this room. The walls are a deep green with paintings of deer and foxes. There are also silhouettes of large trees. She has turned it into our woods back home.

The room is dominated by a large construction in the centre. I assume this is Xavier's fort. The majority of it is made up of cardboard boxes that have been cut into the shapes of turrets. Someone has obviously printed on stone bricks on to the sides. The rest of the fort is made up of a giant sheet draped into the shape of a tent. Paper leaves have been stuck to the sides to carry on the wooded theme of the room.

Xavier lets go of my hand and dashes into his fortress.

"Mommy and me made it. I have one outside too! Look here is the place you can shoot arrows!" Xavier chatters.

I grin as he picks up a miniature bow and arrow and shoots an arrow through a gap made in the boxes and towards his stuffed toys. He hits a stuffed lion. He clearly has Katniss' aim.

I bend to join him in the fort and step on something squishy. I look down and pick up a large stuffed snake.

"Watch out!" Xavier sequels. "That's Slimy. He keeps the baddies out!"

"Oh I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you Slimy? A freshly baked mouse pie perhaps?" I say playfully to the toy.

Xavier giggles and my heart jumps at the sound. I made him laugh.

"You're silly," he laughs as he takes the toy off me. "I want to make a danger sign too but Mommy is rubbish at drawing so we can't make a good one."

"I might be able to help you with that. I'm a pretty good drawer," I say taking a seat on the floor.

Xavier's whole face lights up.

"Really? You could help me?" he asks.

"Of course. Just get me something to draw with," I reply.

Xavier smiles at me again before scurrying off to his little desk to get some paper and crayons. He comes back with his goodies and we make ourselves comfortable amongst the many cushions and bean bags on the floor. Xavier kneels down beside me and waits eagerly for me to start. I pick up a red crayon.

"What do you want it to say?" I ask.

"Keep out or else!" he declares.

"Alright then," I say.

I begin drawing the outline of the letters and Xavier watches me intently from beside me. I fill the letters with elaborate patterns that Xavier will be able to colour in. Once I have finished I turn the paper round so he can see.

"That's awesome!" he exclaims.

"Do you want me to draw a picture to go with it?" I ask.

Xavier thinks about it for a second.

"Can you draw Spiderman?"

"Can I draw Spiderman? Give me something hard to draw!"

Xavier giggles again and moves closer to me as I begin to draw.

"That's amazing! How can you be so good? Mommy is useless!" he exclaims.

"I can teach you if you want," I reply.

"Really?"

"Sure. Get a crayon."

Xavier shuffles a little to get his own crayon and paper before settling back down beside me and looking at me in anticipation.

"Okay. First let's start with the head," I begin.

Xavier nods his head and watches as I draw a red oval for a head. After I have finished he copies me carefully.

I talk him through the process of drawing Spiderman and he follows intently furrowing his brows in concentration. By the end he has created a slightly passable image of Spiderman. He clearly has inherited Katniss' drawing skills.

However he doesn't seem to care and stares up at me triumphantly.

"Look! I did it!" he exclaims.

"Awesome job buddy! I think you need to put it up in your fort!" I reply enthusiastically.

Xavier nods his head excitedly and scrambles to put his picture on his desk for safe keeping.

I smile to myself, a warm feeling spreading through my chest.

I've just taught my son how to do something.

Something that made him happy.

My pride is indescribable.

"I can't wait to show Mommy! She's going to love it," he jabbers on. "Can you draw other superheroes?"

I nod my head and gesture for him to come and join me again. He hurries over and plonks himself down beside me. I take another sheet of paper and start again.

We spend the next half hour with me drawing pictures and Xavier colouring them in. Xavier scoots closer to me and I can feel his warmth and smell the soft scent of baby shampoo radiating off him. I have a ridiculous big smile on my face the entire time. Xavier's enthusiasm is infectious and I don't want to have to leave him.

All too soon I hear the front door open and Prim (No _Rose_) padding along the hallway. She looks a bit stunned when she sees Xavier and I huddled in his fort. Xavier looks up and his eyes light up. He bounds over to her and picks up his Spiderman picture on the way.

"Look Auntie Rose! Peeta taught me how to draw Spiderman!" he squeals.

Rose looks down and smiles at him while taking the picture.

"That's awesome! Your Mommy is going to love it!" she says.

Xavier smiles at this pleased and Rose looks over to me before turning back to him.

"I need to speak to Peeta for a bit. Why don't you tidy up while I talk to him," she says.

Xavier nods and scampers off back to his fort. Rose nods her head towards the door gesturing for me to follow her outside. We both exit the playroom.

"I didn't realise it was going to be you," she states.

"Right place right time I suppose. Katniss knows I would never do anything to hurt him," I reply.

"I know," she answers before taking time to think. "I should have known he was yours. He is nothing like Cato. And Katniss had always said she dreaded the day she had to have a child with him. I was always surprised how quickly she fell in love with Xavier after she found out she was pregnant. Now I know. She knew she was going to have a piece of you."

I let her words sink in.

"She was always going to love her child deeply," I say in response.

Rose nods her head in agreement and we stand staring at each other awkwardly. Neither of us really knowing what to say to each other.

"She's done a great job with him. He's a great kid," I say breaking the silence.

"She tries her hardest to shield him from Cato," Rose replies.

"He shouldn't have to have a father figure like Cato."

Rose hangs her head and let's out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't get messed up with the Snows. You don't know what they are capable of," she says sadly.

"You're not the first person to tell me that. I know what I am getting myself into. I need to get them both out," I say determinedly.

Rose lets out another sigh of annoyance.

"I think you better go. Xavier needs to go to bed soon," she sighs exasparted.

I stare at her intently for a while to show her I mean what I say. But Rose has gotten tougher over the years and stares back at me with equal intent.

"Fine. Just let me say goodbye to him," I concede.

Rose nods and steps out the way so I can go back in. He has finished tidying and is now playing with his Spiderman action figure. I bend down to him.

"I have to go now, but I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for showing me your fort and keep practising your drawings," I say.

My heart clenches as his face falls slightly. I don't want to leave him.

"Okay. Will you come back again?" he asks in hope.

"Try keeping me away! Maybe next time you can show me your outside fort?" I reply.

Xavier nods his head eagerly. I want to give him a hug or a kiss like Katniss did earlier but I don't know if it would be appropriate. I settle for a pat on his head and push myself up off me knees.

Rose is waiting at the door having watched the whole exchange. She looks at me sadly.

We walk in silence down to the door. I nod my head in parting and begin making my way down the steps.

"Peeta!" Rose calls. I turn round to look at her. "I want you to keep trying. I've always rooted for you."

I smile at her thankful for her support and continue my way to my car.

I won't ever give up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

_Cato_

_9 Years Previously_

Mom throws down the daily newspaper straight in front of my nose while I am spooning a fork full of bacon into my mouth. My drunken face stares back up at me.

"How could you Cato?" she shrieks. "Being caught half naked and drunk at a sorority party! I thought I had brought you up better than that!"

I wince at her loud wails. I was up until 4am last night at some party my buddy Brutus got us into. The party had a lot of naked girls and Ripper's whiskey; my two favourite things. However it means that I'm not exactly feeling fresh this morning and my mother's shrieks aren't helping the pounding headache I have. Unfortunately I know I'm not going to be able to sweet talk my way out of this conversation and make a quick getaway as Dad is here with her.

I glance down at the picture of me on the front page of the most popular newspaper in Louisville. Even I have to admit it doesn't look good. In the picture I am wearing only my boxer briefs and a blue shirt with all the buttons undone. At least my outfit shows off my impressive six pack pretty well. I spend a minute marvelling how good it looks. Unfortunately I am also holding a nearly empty bottle of Ripper's with a cigarette hanging out of my mouth and my eyes heavy with alcohol. To top the photo off I have my arms around 2 very hot girls who are also just in their underwear. You can clearly see one of them with her hand down my boxers. I have a cocky grin on my face showing I am thoroughly enjoying the scenario.

The headline reads:

_Mayor's son caught in threesome with college freshman! _

"I don't think I've ever been so ashamed in my life Cato! And that is after the unfortunate incident at the Tribute Bar!" Mom continues to shriek.

That incident at the bar wasn't my fault. How was I suppose to know her boyfriend was a cage fighter?

"It's got to stop Cato. All the partying and the drinking! You are 25! It's time to get serious! You don't see your sister getting into this sort of trouble!"

I glance over at Glimmer now and she smirks back at me. She's enjoying the show. Glimmer can do no wrong in my mother's eyes. She dresses nicely and takes part in the organisation of balls and fundraisers. Never mind the fact she has just graduated college and has no plans on getting a job. But it doesn't matter to my Mom. Glimmer has just started dating Claudius Templesmith, one of my parents' old rich friends. Why would Glimmer need a job if she ends up married to a millionaire?

The truth is Glimmer has pulled the wool over their eyes. They don't know about the outrageous parties she threw in college or the weird role play shit she does with the string of men she takes to her bed. And then there is the fact that although she is dating Claudius she is fucking my buddy Gloss at my dad's office. She's a bigger whore than I am but she is just more discreet about it than me.

"Your actions reflect badly on all of us!" Mom finally concludes waving a finger in my face.

I finally have the courage to look at my parents. Mom is already heavily made up for the day but you can just make out 2 red dots on her cheeks that have appeared due to her ranting. Dad as usual stands beside her with a cool and angry look on his face.

I gulp. I'm really in trouble this time.

It's not like this is my first indiscretion. Dad has already had to pay off the cops and press to hide the stories of my drink driving, possession of cannabis and minor assaults. There have also been a lot of pictures of me with many different girls that has caused me to gain a reputation of Louisville's biggest playboy. Not that I mind that label. What's the point in settling down with a dull wife when you can have a different girl every night of the week?

However I feel this latest scandal is going to have its consequences. It's not like what I did was against the law or anything. Marvel had got us into a sorority party and I did what most guys my age would do; get drunk and have sex. The world is not going to end because I did this. Unfortunately for me I am not a regular guy. I am the son of Louisville's Mayor and his aspiring successor.

My family have been the Mayor's of Louisville for as long as I can remember and I have been groomed to take over from my father when he steps down at the next vote.

To begin with it had it perks. I got everything I wanted without having to try hard, but in recent years Dad has wanted me to take things more seriously and actually do some work. Well fuck that! I don't want to give up the life I have now for some boring job.

"Look I'm sorry Mom, but I didn't know people were taking pictures. And it's fine, the girls were over 18," I say trying to placate her.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time," My dad says coolly.

I snap my gaze to him. He is always harder to deal with than Mom.

"Effie, Glimmer, leave us. Cato and I need to have a talk," he says.

Mom and Glimmer get up to leave. Glimmer shoots me a wicked smile as she sweeps past me. They close the door and I am left alone with him.

"I'm very disappointed Cato. The election is only 2 years away and you don't seem to be taking the responsibility well," he says calmly. "Stories like this don't look good to voters."

"What do you want me to do? Are you telling me you were all innocent when you were my age?" I reply bitterly.

"I hid it better. This family has been building its reputation for years and I don't want to see all my hard work undone because of your foolish behaviour. You could make a lot of money as long for this family as you learn the art of doing things undetected."

I know he is talking about our family's side business; the drug dealings that Dad hasn't trusted me enough yet to get involved with. I think I could do the business a lot of good but I'm just not good enough for father.

"You can trust me Dad. I'll work on being more discreet," I reply.

"You'll have to if you ever want to be successful in this life," he says. He then pauses to ponder for a moment. "First we need to rebuild your reputation."

I nod my head resigned. It looks like I am going to be helping old ladies with their shopping and working in a soup kitchen. Lots of nice photo opportunities to show I am a stand up guy. I shiver. I hate mingling with the common folk.

"Your mother and I think it is time you found yourself a wife. Someone who is seen to have tamed you and shows that you can be loyal." he carries on.

My heart drops. Getting married is the last thing I want to do. I don't want to be tied down.

"Will I have any say in my wife?" I ask. Glimmer may be happy to follow their wishes but I'm not so ready to comply.

"If you can find a suitable candidate then yes, but I hear Clove Swanson and Cashmere Diamond are available."

My heart sinks. I know both of these girls well. Clove and I even had a thing going on in high school but neither of them are desirable to me. They are both too easy, desperate to secure any man with a big bank account. They are also carbon copies of my Mom. Avid members of the children's society and book club. They're boring to me.

"Whatever," I reply annoyed.

Dad raises his eyebrows at me.

"Remember Cato you have a reputation to up hold. Don't disappoint me," he says as a serious warning.

I nod my head and get up to leave hoping to get rid of this hangover and forget my responsibilities.

"Hey dude! We need to go out and get drunk tonight. Dad is doing my head in!" I exclaim down the phone to my friend Marvel.

"Sure. Madge has some meeting with her editor tonight so I'm game," Marvel replies.

I sigh. Marvel is the reason I don't want to get married. He has been with the same girl since high school and is totally whipped. He can't do anything without the permission of his new wife. And he's fucking faithful to her too. Never has he dipped his dick into something else. I can't imagine how boring it must be to have only been with one woman. How do you know what you like if you don't try different things?

"Excellent! I'll call round Brutus and Gloss to see if we can make this a boy's night out!" I reply.

Marvel agrees and we arrange a meeting place before saying goodbye. I hang up and phone the other boys.

5 hours later we are in our 3rd bar and 4th large bottle of Rippers.

"Can you believe he wants me to getting fucking married? Talk about a death sentence!" I exclaim.

Both Brutus and Gloss nod their heads in agreement. Marvel, I notice, pretends to find the beer mat very interesting.

"Only thing a wife is good at is making sure the family legacy goes on. Everyone knows that married sex isn't even that good," Brutus slurs.

Another round of nodding heads.

"I say fuck your dad! Let's go to a strip club and remind ourselves why it is good to be single!" Gloss declares.

I see Marvel go a bit green as he thinks about what his wife will say. I give him a look to tell him to stop being a pussy and that is all it takes for him to down his drink and declare "Hell yeah!"

We all stumble out the bar and make our way to The Cornucopia across the street. This is our favourite strip joint, but we haven't been for a while. It is one of the most high end ones in Louisville and the girls are all perky and enthusiastic. We enter and a girl wearing only see through underwear shows us to our usual table at the end of the runway.

When we sit down Enobaria is doing her usual routine on the pole. She catches my eye and gives me a sexy smile. She's been here a while now and always knows the best ways to turn me on. I give her a sexy smirk back as I sit down and order another round of Ripper's.

Enobaria finishes her routine and gives me a wink as she walks off stage. Gloss has already got his hands on some busty brunette and Marvel is pretending to be enjoying himself. As Enobaria leaves the speaker announces the next dancer and she comes out on stage.

I sit up immediately as she enters and makes her way over to the pole.

She's new.

She has long dark hair that has been tousled into curls and smooth olive skin. She is wearing a red and orange corset and suspender set that make her look like a burning flame. Her cleavage could be better but her most striking feature is her smoky grey eyes. They smoulder as she glowers around the room.

I am mesmorised.

She begins moving in time with the music. It's not the usual overly sexualised routine but something more muted. However it doesn't matter. She moves her body in a way that feels like it is a natural extension of the music. She clearly has rhythm. She doesn't give cheeky winks or sexy smiles and almost looks bored being up there. It is so different from what I'm used to and sexy as hell.

I watch her transfixed as she goes through her routine. All I can think about is ripping that corset off her and pounding my dick into her. I bet she is tight as hell. All too soon the music ends and she stops. I can see a few other patrons disappointed that her routine is over. She walks off the stage without looking back.

Immediately I call over the nearest waitress to inquire about the girl.

"Who was that just on?" I ask.

"That's Katherine. She's been here a few months. Very popular," the waitress replies.

Katherine. The name doesn't quite fit her but now I have it I know I have to have her. I arrange with the waitress to get a private room with her and she nods and leads me to a room.

I make myself comfortable on the large red couch in the room and wait for her to enter. A few minutes later she comes in and stands in front of me.

"My name is Katherine. What can I do for you today?" she purrs. There is a slight hesitation in her voice that shows me she hasn't been doing this long.

I take her all in standing there in heels and underwear. She's not too skinny and has just enough curves to make my dick throb. I bite my bottom lip in greedy anticipation.

"Come give me a dance sweetheart," I say as I put down the money on the table.

She nods and makes her way over to me, straddling my lap as she begins grinding down on me.

Up close she is evening sexier. I can smell a hint of pine and elder wood coming off her skin and her skin is even smoother than I thought. My erection grows uncomfortable in my pants and I push it up into her to try and get her to relieve it. She doesn't take the bait and just carries on what she is doing.

The one thing I don't like about Cornucopia's is the no touching rule. You can only touch the girl above the waist. I have my hands on her breasts but I want to go lower. I decide to risk it and dip my hands down between her thighs.

She immediately springs off me and slaps me hard across the face. Jesus! This girl has some fire!

"What the hell?" She yells. "I'm not some cheap whore!"

"Come on baby. Cray doesn't have to know. You're hot and I'm horny. Let's help me out with this situation," I say gesturing to my dick.

I see the pure rage rise up behind her eyes and she goes to knee me in the groin. I fall over clutching my balls as she storms out the room.

I have never been rejected like that before. Normally girls can't wait to be with me but everything about this girl is different. I should be put off after she kneed me but I'm more turned on than before.

Finally I have a challenge.

A few minutes later the owner of the club, Cray comes through to find me curled up in the foetal position. He stands over me.

"Look I'm sorry about her. She's still getting used to it here. But I can't have you feeling up my girls. I have a reputation to uphold. I don't want to be seen as a whore house. I'll give you free membership for a month if you promise never to try that again," Cray says.

He is clearly expecting me to be angry and to declare I will take my business elsewhere but it couldn't be further from the truth. I will definitely be coming back here. I will keep coming back until I can get Katherine.

The next day I have to endure brunch with my mother and Cashmere. Cashmere is my mom's favourite and she thought it would be good if I could get to know her better. I don't want to be here. Cashmere is hot with sleek blonde hair and deep brown eyes. It also helps that she has a pretty generous cleavage. However she also has to be the most boring person ever. She thinks a good conversation is about the different coats she has bought her dog.

"Cashmere I hear you are a fantastic badminton player. Ever played mixed doubles? I'm sure Cato would be delighted to partner you!" my mom exclaims.

I pretend to look interested as Cashmere goes into a lengthy conversation about the badminton competition at the county club. I try to listen but my mind wanders to the dark haired girl with grey eyes.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since she hit me last night. She was so feisty and hard to get. It makes a refreshing change from the usual girls I go for. I can't really describe exactly what it is but there is just something about her that has got under my skin.

As I listen to my mother and Cashmere prattle on and I make a decision. If Dad wants me to get a wife then I will. Katherine will annoy him to no end but if I'm going to marry anyone a stripper is a good way to go.

I go back to The Cornucopia that night with the intention of seeing Katherine again and persuading her to start seeing me. I get she is not like the other strippers so I figure that if I offer her an actual relationship and a cushy lifestyle she will agree.

When I enter I look around the room and to my dismay see her giving a lap dance to some balding banker. I immediately see red as the man touches her. I am the only one who should be allowed to do that. I want to go over and rip her off the man but know that causing a scene will only get me chucked out. Instead I go to Cray and slam down a large amount of cash.

"Will this be enough to get exclusive access for Katherine over the next few days?" I demand.

Cray looks up from his books stunned at the large amount of money. He begins flicking through it adding it up.

"It's enough for two days. She very popular," he finally says.

"I'll get more to you when the time comes," I reply. I know he is playing hard ball but I can't be bothered negotiating with him. I just want her.

He takes the money greedily and shows me to a room where I can wait for her.

"Remember no funny business. This is not that kind of place," he says as he leaves me inside.

"Of course," I reply.

If everything goes to plan Katherine will be mine by then end of the night any way.

As soon as she enters and sees me she glares at me.

"No way in hell! I'm not dancing for you!" she yells and turns to leave.

I grab her arm and turn her back around to face me.

"Now come on. I've paid a lot of money for you and I always get what I want," I say.

She is surprisingly strong and manages to wriggle out my grasp.

"Well tough luck man. I would rather lose this job then be here with you!" she spits.

"Like you even like this job. I can see it. You despise it," I reply. "I can take you away from this. My name is Cato Snow. Perhaps you have heard of me. My father is the Mayor. I'm very rich. You come with me tonight and I'll make sure you're taken care of for the rest of your life."

I thought she would be delighted at my offer but her anger only grows. She pushes past me towards the door.

"I am not some whore you can buy!" she declares as she storms out the room.

I didn't expect that. She seemed to genuinely loathe me.

Now I get angry. How dare she turn me down! I offered her life that she can only dream of!

I grit my teeth. Katherine will be mine.

A few days later I sit in our private detective, Thread's office. I fiddle with the toy plane he has on his desk as he shuffles through some papers.

Thread has been our private detective for years. Anytime we've needed information on rival companies or for blackmail he has been our go to guy. He has a certain amount of pull in the Louisville police department that means no one's secrets can be kept hidden. He is the perfect man to help me get Katherine.

After he is done he looks up at me and leans back in his car.

"So Mr Snow, what can I do for you today?" he asks.

"I need you to find all the information you can about a Katherine Lawrence. Where she's from, who she hangs out with, any hidden convictions. I want to know what is important to her and what she would do to keep it that way," I list.

Thread looks me up and down.

"That shouldn't be a problem. But what's so interesting about this girl?" he asks.

It's a question I have been asking myself for the past couple of days. She isn't the obvious kind of beauty and she clearly hates my guts but it has been her face I've imagined when I've relieved myself in the shower every morning. Maybe it is because she is the first person ever to tell me no.

"She's just someone I'm curious about," I reply noncommittally.

Thread raises his eyebrows at me clearly suspecting there's more behind this story. I don't care. I don't need to explain myself to him.

"I'll see what I can put together in the next couple of weeks. I'll charge you my usual rate," he says.

I thank him and shake his hand as I get up to leave.

A couple of weeks. For once in my life I am going to have to be patient. It doesn't matter that I want her now. Blackmail takes time.

I spend my days waiting for Thread doing all the things my dad wants me to do. I stop partying as much and attend business lunches with him to discuss how to rehabilitate my image. I however spend all my nights at The Cornucopia watching Katherine. I don't go near her, deciding my balls don't need another kicking, but keep my eyes on her the entire night. I know she catches me staring and she tries to ignore it but I can see her getting flustered by my attention.

After another long meeting with some of my dad's business partners he asks me to stay behind a little longer after everyone else have left. I stay in my seat wondering what it is I have done this time.

"Tell me why you are getting Thread to gather information on a Katherine Lawrence?" he asks coldly.

I smirk a little at his question. I'm glad he's found out. It shows him I am not some pussy he can boss around.

"I need information on her so I can use it to get her to go out with me," I state plainly.

"A stripper? Are you really that inept that you can't get any other girl to go out with you, or are you just doing this to get back at me?" he asks.

"Maybe that has a little to do with it."

"You can't date a stripper publically. That will only make your image worse."

"She won't be a stripper once she agrees to go out with me. I've already looked into erasing her life there. I am going to marry this girl Dad."

I can see the anger in his eyes now. I've never so blatantly ignored his orders before. Well screw you Dad. I'm taking control for once.

"And why do you need information on her to get her to go out with you? Planning on taking her on her ideal date? Didn't this girl kick you in the nuts?" Dad says harshly.

He's done his research.

"Unfortunately she is being a bit more stubborn than I would like so she is going to need a little more persuading," I reply.

"You're going to blackmail the poor girl in to marrying you," he states.

"If that's what it takes."

Dad leans back in his chair now contemplating what I have just said.

"I have to say this is the first time in my life that I can say you have done the same thing I would have," Dad replies.

I smile at him. Who knew it would only take a bit of blackmail to finally impress my dad.

"Don't mess this up. This is your chance to prove to me that you can do this," he says.

With that I am free to go.

That went better than expected. Hopefully in the not too distant future I will have Katherine and my father's admiration.

After 3 weeks Thread faxes me through all he has found out about Katherine.

"Quite an interesting girl you've got there. I had to jump through a lot of hoops to get some of that information," he says to me over the phone.

I pick up the pages as they are being threaded through the machine.

"Thanks a lot. You've been a real help," I reply as the pages finish coming through.

We say goodbye and I gather up all the paper. I sit down in my desk chair and begin shifting through the information on Katherine.

A lot of it is mundane. She lives with her sister and father. She dropped out of college in sophomore year. She likes archery. However the pages at the back of the report are interesting. Finally I have my leverage.

I go to The Cornucopia that evening and get a room while I order someone to get her. There's no way she is going to turn me down tonight.

Cary ushers her in. She has clearly needed some persuading to come see me, but I made sure Cray had enough to make her see sense. Cary leaves closing the door behind him.

"What are you playing at? Have I not made it clear my feelings about you?" she demands.

I give her a sly smile.

"I just want us to be friends. There is a lot I can do for you," I reply.

"I've told you before I am not some whore who can be bought!"

"That's I shame," I say. I pause for dramatic effect. "You have a sister right? She wants to become a doctor doesn't she? Med school is awfully expensive."

She stiffens. I have touched a nerve by mentioning her sister.

"And your dad. He's in a wheelchair. Medical bills can be awfully expensive and I would hate for him to miss out because you can't afford them," I continue.

I see her shoulders tense and her fist clench.

"We are doing just fine," she says through gritted teeth.

"Oh I'm sure you are, but you see, I can make sure that no one gives your dad that pain medicine that he so desperately needs," I say as I walk towards her.

"You're bluffing."

"Go ahead try me. My family is very powerful you know."

I stand right in front of her now. I can see her debating whether I am telling the truth. From the report I know that her family are important to her. That is why she took this job. I am hoping to play to this.

"I'll think I'll take my chances," she says and she turns to leave.

"It's your choice_ Katniss_," I call after her emphasising her name.

She freezes at the sound of it. I've pulled out my trump card. Who knows when the last time she heard that name? Her real name. Because I know all about that.

"What did you call me?" she says.

I give her a smug smile.

"You heard me,_ Katniss_. I know all about your life before. You're not from Oregon with a mother dead through breast cancer. You're Katniss Everdeen from a small town in Washington. Your mother was killed in a drug deal by Seneca Crane. Your daddy helped put him behind bars."

She looks at me now a little terrified. She knows I know too much. She starts rubbing a pearl on her necklace as she contemplates what I have just said.

"Crane's people are awfully upset about your dad putting their leader in jail. They would do anything to find out where the Everdeen's are staying," I continue.

"You wouldn't," she says unsure now.

"Oh but I would. There's quite a nice price for you three. I've already looked into it."

She shifts uncomfortably on the spot still rubbing the pearl. She knows she can't take the risk. She doesn't care about her own safety but her family's means everything to her. She will agree to this. No girl gets to say no to me.

"What do you want me to do?" she eventually asks, her eyes trained on her hands.

"It's simple. You be my girlfriend and eventually my wife, pop out some children. You play the perfect wife attending functions and dinners and dote on me. In return I will erase your past here, pay for your sister's education and all you father's medical bills. He will get the best possible care. And most importantly I will not turn you in to Crane's people," I say.

She looks up at me resigned.

"Why me?" she asks meekly.

"Because I always get what I want," I reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

_Peeta_

_Present Day_

I feel really good today. I woke up with the biggest smile on my face, the effects of spending time with Xavier last night still fresh in my mind. I have spent a lot of time remembering the sound of his laugh or the smell of his shampoo. I can't stop thinking about him and as a result I have a pencil in my hand as I sketch our evening together. I have drawn Xavier in his fort, sitting down on the cushions, his head bent and brows furrowed as he concentrates on a drawing. I spend a lot of time lovingly recreating this scene.

I'm in such a deep concentration that I almost don't hear the doorbell ringing. I reluctantly put down my pencil and drawing and make my way to answer the door. I'm not expecting any one and I'm a little annoyed that someone is interrupting me. However I am pleasantly rewarded when I answer the door.

Katniss stands in my door way a little nervous. For the first time since I got here she is not in a dress. She wears a white, bird print, sleeveless blouse and jeans. Her hair is in her signature braid that she wore in high school. Finally she looks like the girl I fell in love with.

She takes in my well worn blue t-shirt and sweat pants and eyes me appreciatively. This is the first time we have both been dressed casually. It is the first time we are both truly ourselves.

"Can I come in?" she asks but steps in before I have time to answer and makes her way to my living room.

"Make yourself at home," I reply as I follow her into the room.

I find her staring at my art work on the wall. She doesn't have to ask if I painted them. She would know my style anywhere. She spends a particularly long time looking at the painting of our lake back home. I know it holds a lot of special memories for her.

Eventually she turns round to face me and speak.

"I wanted to thank you for looking after Xavier last night. He had a really good time," she says.

"Any time. I had a great time too," I reply honestly.

Katniss smiles knowingly as if she always knew the pair of us would get on.

"He can't stop talking about you. He's desperate to know when the cool man who can bake and draw Spiderman is coming round again," she carries on.

I chuckle.

"Well I guess that is up to you," I reply.

Katniss grows a little solemn and nods her head. She knows it will be difficult to arrange a time for me to see him again. I don't think Cato would be happy with another man spending time with "his" son.

I keep on staring at her as she continues to stand in front of me not saying anything. It's like she is trying to psyche herself up to do something.

"Is that all you came to tell me? It seems an awfully long way to come to just say thank you. Don't you housewives just send out thank you notes?" I ask a little cheekily.

It has the desired effect and I can see her nostrils flare at the fact I have insinuated that she is the same as all the other typical housewives.

"I'm just so sick of doing everything I am told!" she erupts. "I hate that I've let certain people control my life! Everything I do is for someone else's benefit!"

She begins pacing about the room as she lets out 10 years of frustration. Finally I am seeing the feisty girl I love.

"I hate what I have become. I allow myself to be controlled! I don't fight for anything I want. Do you know that apart from Xavier there is nothing I do to make myself happy? I'm pathetic! For once in my life I just want to be selfish," she continues.

She has stopped pacing now and has made her way over to me. She stands directly in front of me her grey eyes boring into my own blue ones.

"So I'm going to do it. I'm going to take something that I want. Something that makes me happy."

My heart picks up at her words. I'm pretty sure I know where this is going, of where I want it to go. This is the Katniss I know, the one that fights for what she wants and not some meek housewife who does what her husband tells her. Her hand goes up to gently cup my cheek, her eyes sparkling with nervous excitement.

"I love you Peeta," she says softly. "I want _you_."

With that she pulls my lips down to her own and I am immediately lost.

I cannot describe the feeling of having her lips finally against my own again; the jolt of electricity that she causes by her mere touch; the fire that consumes my body as she pushes her body flush against mine.

We spend several minutes reacquainting ourselves with each other lips as we both push and pull against each other. I feel myself begin to swell in my boxer briefs.

After a few minutes I break away breathlessly and rest my forehead against hers. Her face is flushed and her lips plumb from my assault.

"Real or not real?" I ask in disbelief.

I have been waiting for this for so long that I can't quite believe she is here in my arms loving me as much as I love her.

"Real," she replies rubbing her nose against mine. "I'm not letting you go this time."

I smile at her words and bend down to kiss her again.

"I love you," I reply.

"Prove it to me," Katniss answers huskily her eyes black with desire.

My groin throbs at her words and I pick her up wordlessly and carry her up the stairs.

Once in my bedroom I put her down on her feet and begin to untwine her braid. My thin sweats are doing nothing to hide my obvious arousal for her. She smiles as she sees the effect she still has on me.

"I'm going to take this slow," I tell her as I continue to untangle the knots in her hair. "I want to savour every minute I am inside of you. I'm going to taste every bit of your skin and have you screaming my name as you come."

Katniss gasps as my words hit her and I can see the goose bumps rise on her arms.

I finish unbraiding her hair and begin unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse. She helps me push the blouse off her shoulders and lets it fall to the ground. I take the opportunity to marvel at her breasts held together in a thin lacy white bra. She reaches behind her to undo the clasp and lets the bra fall down her arms so she is left standing in front of me naked from the waist up. I grow impossibly harder at the sight.

She then moves towards me and tugs at the bottom of my shirt. I raise my arms and watch her as she pulls the shirt over my head. We don't dare to lose eye contact with each other.

My anticipation levels continue to rise. The rest of our clothes follow shortly after until we are standing in front of each other naked for the first time in 6 years. Her body has gotten more rounded over the years but she is still slim and athletic.

After memorising each other bodies again I take a step towards her taking her head in my hands and kiss her slowly. Her hands go to grasp my wrists as she pulls my lips closer. I begin to walk her backwards towards the bed never breaking our kiss. When the back of her knees hit the end of the bed I lower her down slowly, carefully placing her down.

Our kisses deepen as I feel her push her breasts into my chest. I groan at the sensation of skin against skin. I pull my lips away from hers and begin my promise to taste every bit of her. I begin with kissing her cheeks, nose and eyelids before slowly making my way down her neck and chest. Katniss lets out a little whimper when I hit her particularly sweet spot on her collarbone.

By the time I have reached her breasts her breathing has increased and I can see her chest rising and falling rapidly as a result of my actions. I grin to myself before placing a soft kiss on her left breast that causes her to arch her back into me.

"Oh God," she moans.

I grin again before plunging down to take her nipple in my mouth. Her groans grow louder and she moves her hands to grab hold of my hair to encourage me on. I continue to nip and suck her breasts, twirling her nipples around in my mouth and causing her to call out my name.

Knowing my work is done with this part of her for the time being I continue my journey down her body. I kiss down her stomach, swirling my tongue in her belly button on my way down. I go dangerously close to the part she wants me most, but I just give her a quick peck above it before moving to kiss her inner thighs.

Katniss lets out an exasperated sigh as I miss out the part she wants me the most. I chuckle.

"Patience," I say. "Good things come to those who wait."

Katniss sighs in annoyance but lets me carry on what I am doing. I kiss my way up her thighs getting closer to her most private parts. I can see how wet she is from here, her silky fluid glistening at her entrance.

"Jesus Katniss you're so wet," I groan.

"Always for you," she pants as she feels my breath hit her centre.

I look up at her as I enjoy seeing her become undone by my touch.

"Only for me," I state firmly.

Katniss can only nod her head in response as she bucks her hips towards me.

I smirk back at her before going down and slowly licking through her wet folds.

"Oh god, Peeta!" she moans.

I continue to lick my way through her slick folds, poking my tongue inside of her and lapping up her juices.

Fuck. I forgot how good she tasted.

After a while I bring my lips to her clit and nip and twirl it around in my mouth. Her moans are getting louder by the second and her fists clench the sheets desperately on either side of her. I feel her begin to tremble as my tongue sends waves of pleasure throughout her body. I grab hold of one of her hips pinning her to the bed as I continue to suck and probe me tongue around her. The repetition of my name is now the only sound coming from her lips. I look up at her just before she climaxes to make sure I can see her face when she comes. It was always one of my favourite expressions.

I am rewarded seconds later as she comes calling my name before sagging exhausted back into the bed. I continue to lick and suck as she rides out her orgasm and I eat up all her juices. When there are few remains of her recent high I pull my lips away and grin cheekily at her. She lies with her head back against the pillow and an arm resting across her forehead.

"Fuck!" she declares. "I forgot how good you were at that."

I smirk at her and crawl my way back up her body, hovering my face above hers.

"I hope I didn't tire you out too much. I'm not done with you yet," I reply huskily before crashing my lips to hers once again.

She responds immediately as she licks out the taste of herself from my mouth. I line myself up at her entrance. I can't wait any longer to be inside her. I need her now. But then I feel her hand pushing gently against my chest.

"Stop. I'm not on anything. Do you have something?" she asks breathlessly.

I drop my head to her shoulder dejected. I am desperate to be with her and am not happy about this delay. I am also disappointed that I won't get to feel her completely. There is no greater feeling than being joined with her and nothing between us. But I have no choice. Last time we ignored it Xavier was created. It is too risky to allow that situation to occur again no matter how much I want it.

I pick myself off her and grab a condom from a drawer in my bedside table. I roll it on quickly and rejoin her as soon as possible. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply, lifting her hips to encourage me to enter her. I forget about my earlier disappointment and slowly push my way into her. She gasps and I groan as I feel her expand to accommodate me.

We don't move for a few minutes, both of us savouring the feeling of being together in this way again. She is still so tight and wet. Being inside her is the closest sense I get of feeling at home.

Slowly I begin to move inside her and she begins to match my rhythm. Even after all these years we are still in perfect sync with each other. She wraps her legs around my waist and pushes her heels into my ass urging me to go deeper. I happily comply as she breathes out my name in thanks.

We don't say anything as we continue to move together. We don't need to. We both know exactly how the other feels. Our eyes are locked together as we watch each other become undone. We break eye contact only to kiss each other deeply.

A layer of sweat begins to form between us as our breathing gets deeper and our moans louder. Every thrust into her causes the sweetest burning pleasure to course throughout my body. Over and over again as I drive myself into her. I feel my balls tightening signalling I am close, but I need her to finish first. To help her get there I yank one of her legs and drape it across my shoulder. The new angle allows me to take her even deeper and hits a particularly sweet spot.

"Ohh…" Katniss groans as I pick up my thrusts and plunge into her again and again.

She's lost for words now and digs her finger nails into my back. A couple of thrusts later I feel her walls explode around me as she screams my name for the second time today. The feeling of her walls clenching around me is enough to send me over the edge and I follow her moments later. I don't remember the last time I came so hard.

I collapse on top of her and wonder how we could have waited so long to do this again.

After we stay in bed wrapped in each other's arms talking about mundane things. The weather, the restaurants we like. We avoid topics that remind us of how hard it is for us to be together.

Being with her in this way though does give me a great sense of calm. We fit together so perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle and know it couldn't be like this with anyone else.

It's not like I have been celibate since she has been gone. There have been a few girls. Girls I tried to move on with when I had given up hope of finding her, but none ever lasted long. I just couldn't make myself feel for any of them the same way and they were only ever a brief distraction.

Katniss's fingers are playing with the short hairs at the nape of my neck as I tangle her own dark tresses in my fingers.

"Your hair is so short now," she states. "I don't like it."

I chuckle and look down at her.

"Well the bed head look didn't look good to prospective clients," I reply.

She sits up, allowing the sheet to fall off her and frowns.

"You're doing all this for me," she says more as a statement than a question.

"I made a promise to you Katniss. I'd do anything for you. This was the only way I could think of getting you back. Knowing about Xavier had only strengthened my desire," I state firmly.

"How do you know I am worth it?"

"Because when you're in my life everything just makes sense. I don't have to second guess anything because I know without a doubt that I love you and you love me."

She looks at me doubtfully. Her earlier confidence is gone. Her insecurities about her happiness never lasting resurfacing.

"I'm not the same person I was back then. I've done things I'm not proud of," she states sadly.

"I know you have changed, but so have I. Nobody is perfect Katniss," I reply.

"You need to know the truth. I only hope you can still love me after it," she says.

I want to tell her that I will love her no matter what, but sense it is best to leave it until after her confession. I get butterflies in my stomach. She is going to tell me how she ended up with Cato. Now I am about to hear it I am not sure I want to know.

I nod my head reassuring her that it is okay to go on. She takes a deep breath before beginning.

I listen as she tells me about Detective Boggs arriving in Seam and how he wouldn't let her see me. I hear about when they first moved to Louisville and how much she missed me and didn't make any friends. It causes my heart to break to know she had been as miserable as me.

She carries on to about her father's accident and how this affected them finically. My heart stops when I hear she took a job as a stripper and this is where Cato found her. I try not to think of all those perverts with their hands on her.

Just when I think it can't get any worse she tells me how Cato blackmailed her into marrying him; that he threatened her sister and dad. I have to grip the sheets to try and subdue my anger. I have heard the rumours about his cruelty but to hear it first hand is excruciating.

She finishes by telling me about the things Cato has made her do over the last 8 years; the sexual favours, belittlingly Xavier. I don't think I have ever hated someone so much in my life.

Once she is finished she is emotionally exhausted after finally letting it all out. I immediately pull her close to me and rub soothing circles on her bare back.

"I understand why you did it. You had little choice. I wouldn't have expected anything less in those situations," I reassure her. "I love you."

The stress of the conversation is finally too much for her and she breaks down in my arms. I just hold her and let the tears fall onto my bare shoulder. I hold her tightly to let her know I am not going anywhere.

"I'm working to get you out. I've spoken with a Detective Abernathy. We're working on getting Cato and his dad sent to jail. Apparently he's setting up some business to hide his drug dealings. We're going to find out what it is and gather evidence against him," I say determinedly.

Katniss stops sobbing and looks up me through her eyelashes, a slightly confused look on her face. I wipe away the remains of her tears with the pad of my thumb.

"You mean the drug rehab centre he is setting up through your project? He's been boasting about it to me for the last few weeks," she says.

My heart pounds at this little bit of information. I know the centre she is meaning. I would just need to convince Cato to keep me involved in that part of the project. I get excited at this breakthrough.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive. He likes to let me know how clever he is," she replies.

I pull her to me and kiss her.

"This is brilliant Katniss! This is just the type of information I am looking for!" I say joyously. "I'll get you out soon. I promise"

Katniss giggles at my enthusiasm and let's herself think about the possibility of finally getting away from Cato. We fall back onto the bed and begin kissing each passionately again. Eventually our kisses slow and I am left trailing my thumb over her plumb lips.

"I don't doubt you will get us out," she replies her eyes full of love.

We kiss again more leisurely for a few minutes enjoying this moment together. Eventually we pull away and I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Katniss asks.

"Just that poker night with Cato is going to be awkward tonight," I laugh.

Katniss grins too before throwing my shirt at me and gathering up her own clothes.

I was wrong. Poker night with Cato is not awkward; it is excruciating. Katniss has taken herself and Xavier off to her dad's for the night and I am glad. I don't want either of them anywhere near this scenario.

This is the least formal setting I have seen Cato in and he is crueller and cruder. I am having a really hard time controlling my anger.

I have spent 3 hours listening to his derogatory comments about Katniss and Xavier and him laughing at the humiliation and pain that he has caused other people. I am not a violent person but I want nothing more than to punch that smug look off his face.

Never the less I am doing a pretty good job of getting in his good books. I've boasted about my various (fictional) conquests and joined in with them when they are making fun of Cato's friend Marvel. Marvel's only crime being he is actually in love with his wife. It has also helped that I am holding my own in poker, probably because I am the only one watching what I am drinking. I have managed to win a few rounds and am doing a lot better than both Gloss and Brutus. Cato seems suitably impressed with my show of "manliness".

All four guys I am playing with are complete idiots that think a sign of success is how many girls you have stuck your dick into. All of them have rich fathers and have never had to do a hard day's work between them.

Gloss, the only other unmarried man in this group, is boasting about his latest conquest.

"I'm telling you this girl I've been seeing gives the best head. And great tits. She's definitely worth keeping around for a while," he declares.

Brutus slaps him on the back in congratulations. Marvel looks impressed. Gloss sees Marvel's reaction and takes it as another opportunity to lambast him.

"Jealous bro? When was the last time Madge got down on her knees and fucked you with her mouth?" Gloss goads.

"All the time," Marvel replies a little too quickly. It's an obvious lie.

"Come on man as soon you put a ring on it they take blow jobs off the table. Clove pretends she doesn't even know what it means. Thank god for my secretary or I would never get any," Brutus chuckles.

Marvel goes red.

"We have good sex," Marvel mumbles avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.

The other men scoff. I scoff with them too but on the inside feel deeply sorry for him. A man shouldn't have to feel ashamed for respecting and loving his wife.

"You're single too Mellark? How are you enjoying the Louisville pussy?" Gloss asks.

I count to ten in my head before answering. I hate the way they talk about and treat women.

"Very dirty," I lie. "I'm tying a few different things at the moment."

"That's the life isn't it? Why have one woman when you can have them all?" Gloss continues.

Cato takes the opportunity to join in with the conversation now.

"You guys have it wrong. You just need to find a girl who's a fucking whore. Katherine does anything I ask for; blow jobs, threesomes… sex on demand!" he boasts.

I clutch my whiskey glass tightly. Katniss told me about some of the things she's had to do for him but it doesn't make it any easier hearing about it from him. I hate the way he talks about her. How dare he call her a whore?

"But who can blame her? I'm a fucking sex god! I have her whimpering like a puppy!" Cato declares.

I have to bite back a laugh at these words. How would he like it if I told him that he hasn't given her an orgasm in 6 years? That all those noises she makes are fake?

"I always knew that one was dirty. With tits and ass like that how can she not be?" Brutus states.

I add Brutus to the list of people I want to hit.

Cato laughs and goes to pour himself another drink. He picks up the bottle of Ripper's and tries to tip the contents in to his glass. However he doesn't realise the bottle is empty and shakes the bottle for a few seconds trying to get the non-existent liquid to appear.

"Looks like we drank another one. I think there's another bottle in my office," he says still shaking the empty bottle.

"I'll go get it. Need the bathroom any way," I reply.

Cato puts the bottle down and nods his head at me.

"Okay. It's in the top drawer," he replies.

I nod my head in understanding and get up to leave. I need to get the clock with the recording device in it back into the office. This will give me a perfect excuse to be in there.

I make my way down to his office and slip inside. The room is exactly the same as when I left it. I can see the space the clock is suppose to be in. No one seems to have noticed it went missing. I quickly take the clock out my pocket and place it back on the shelf. I get a handkerchief and wipe off any prints I have left on it. I step back to check it looks alright when I hear the door creak open behind me. I turn to find Coriolanus Snow standing behind me.

"What are you doing in here?" he asks icily.

"Just getting some more whiskey," I say as calmly as possible before heading over to the desk and retrieving the bottle. "Here it is!"

I wave the bottle triumphantly in the air and do my best impression of someone who has had too much to drink. Snow narrows his eyes at me. He contemplates me in silence for a few minutes.

"You're an intelligent man Mr Mellark. Don't do anything that would make me upset," he replies.

A shiver goes up my spine. He clearly isn't convinced I have entirely innocent purposes for being in here. Cato may be arrogant and crude but he is a bunny rabbit compared to his father. There is just something about the man that screams evil. That he would crush you in a second if he thought it necessary.

"I wasn't planning too, sir," I reply.

Snow nods his head and moves to let me past.

I don't need telling twice. Being with him feels like being trapped in a room where the walls are closing in on you. I exit the room quickly and go and rejoin the poker party. For the first time I truly realise the danger I have put myself into.

The following Monday Haymitch calls me to check on my progress.

"We've got the bug up and running in his office. Nothing interesting so far but hopefully it should only be a matter of time," Haymitch tells me.

"That's great. I need to be more careful round the older Snow. He caught me in the office and wasn't entirely convinced by my story," I reply.

"Just continue to play the part of one of Cato's idiotic friends. If he sees you as one of them he won't suspect you of doing anything as clever as this."

"Okay. I'm going with Cato to check out the site where he wants to build this drugs rehab centre. Can't believe he is using my project this way."

"That's what they do. Just get in there and scout the place out. We're off to a good start."

I thank Haymitch and we say our goodbyes.

After the poker night on Saturday Cato seemed impressed enough with me to test out my loyalties. He's invited me to the site of his latest scam for what I can only assume is a way to test out my reaction. I have been mentally preparing myself to act just as he wants me to.

A few hours later we both stand in a rundown abandoned pharmacy unit. When Finnick and I were putting together the regeneration plan we had highlighted the need to have some sort of drug rehabilitation in the city. A place where drug addicts could come for support and help them get back on their feet. I remember thinking it weird how excited Cato was about this part of our project since his family rely on those drug addicts to make money.

Now I know why.

It will be the front for their dealings.

It's actually pretty clever. Who would suspect the centre as their hub of illegal activity? I sense they are looking to expand their drug business with the opening of this centre. It makes me sick at the thought they are turning something good into something criminal.

"It's a good size," Cato comments as he walks around the space. "Plenty of storage."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Definitely. And central too. Should be easy for people to get to," I add.

Cato smiles wickedly.

"Absolutely," he says.

I go through my plans for the place and make suggestions where things could go. Cato nods absentmindedly at everything I say and I can see he is really just thinking about where they can store their drugs and do their deals.

A short while later a dishevelled young man stands awkwardly at the door. His clothes are greasy and torn and he looks like he hasn't eaten in days. My heart goes out to this miserable youth. What could have happened to him for him to get this way. Cato turns and sees him and smiles at the sight.

"Ah Woof, you got my message. Just follow me so we can talk," Cato greets the young man.

The youth enters nervously and trudges behind Cato as he follows him into another abandoned room. Cato goes to close the door, but doesn't let it shut properly leaving a gap I can see through. I position myself so I can see and hear what is happening in the there.

Cato stands looking down at Woof while Woof looks around the room nervously.

"You said you needed me for something," Woof says quietly.

"I have a package for you to deliver. Needs to be done tonight. The buyer will pay cash up front and I know how much he owes me so don't try to double cross me," Cato replies.

My heart beat picks up. I wish I had a wire on right now. This is exactly the type of thing I need to put him away.

"You said I wouldn't have to do one for a while," Woof replies desperately.

"Well I lied," Cato says cruelly. He then bends down to look at Woof in the eye. "Your sister needs another fix. I would hate it if she overdosed after not having a hit for so long."

I have to stop myself from shaking. He is clearly using this boy's sister to get him to cooperate. He's threatening his sister's life. He is taking advantage of vulnerable people to get what he wants. Woof hangs his head resigned and nods his head. He knows he doesn't have an alternative.

"Good. The package is outside in one of the bins. This will be our new drop off place. You understand?" Cato says.

Woof nods still looking at his hands.

"Don't disappoint me," Cato adds before getting Woof to follow him outside.

Once in front of me again Cato speaks.

"Sorry about that. Woof here is going to be our first patient at the centre! He's been battling drugs for years."

Woof doesn't look at me. I want to hug him and tell him it is going to be okay. That it doesn't have to be this way.

"Nice meeting you. I think this program will do you a lot of good," I reply.

Woof gives me a weak smile and we all stand there awkwardly for a while. Eventually Woof asks to be excused and Cato agrees.

I watch the sad figure leave and feel that urge to help him again.

And then I think maybe I can.

If Cato goes to jail, maybe his sister will be free to get the proper help she needs. If we work together we might be able to get Cato put away sooner. I ponder this thought as Cato and I continue to discuss the rehab centre.

This thought results in me standing in the door way of a derelict apartment block. The windows are all broken and mould grows on the walls. After talking it through with Haymitch he agreed it might be beneficial to get this kid onside. He has similar motivations to us any way. He hates the Snows.

I walk gingerly through the grotty doorway trying to see through the darkness to try and find Woof. I pass several depressed people curled up in the corners of rooms. I see lots of empty needles and used heroin kits. I have to hold my breath to stop smelling the decaying stench throughout the building. I can't believe people live this way.

Eventually I spot him taping the sole back onto his shoe. I approach him cautiously not wanting to scare him off. He looks up at me a little scared when he sees me.

"Did Cato send you? I did everything he said I swear!" he says desperately.

I bend down to sit next to him and pull out the food and clothes hamper I brought with me.

"I don't work for Cato. I'm here to help you. I brought this as an ice breaker," I reply.

The young man eyes me and the hamper suspiciously. He gingerly picks his way through the hamper taking out the copious amounts of food and clothes I have brought him. After seeing him in the centre I knew he would appreciate these. Seeing his home has only reaffirmed this.

"What do you want?" he asks still suspicious.

"I want the same thing as you. Cato has got people I love and I want to get them both out. I think we can help each other. Tell me where Cato does deals, who else works for him. You do this for me and we can put him and his father away," I state.

"No way. He'd kill me."

"It's risky I know, but I will do everything to protect you and ensure you get your sister back once we have achieved our goal."

He continues to eye me up. I'm tempting him. He wants to believe I am genuine but he has come across too much evil to really believe it.

"Someone has to stop him. I already know where he is keeping your sister. I can keep an eye on her until it is done," I carry on.

Haymitch had found this out quite easily as he had been keeping an eye on a place he had long since expected was a place for the Snows dealings. Turns out that is where they are keeping Woof's sister.

This gets Woof's attention.

"Tell me where!" he demands rising up onto his feet to stare down on me.

"12 Arena Street. He has several people there. But storming round there won't solve anything," I try to reason.

This seems to calm him down a little and he sinks back to the floor beside me.

"How can I trust you?" he asks wearily.

"Because I keep my promises," I state plainly.

He looks at me again realising he doesn't have any better offers.

"I'll do it, but I'm holding you responsible if anything happens to my sister," he says.

"I will take full responsibility if anything does, but I think we can do it," I reply.

I stick out my hand to close the deal. Woof hesitates slightly before taking my hand firmly in his. I smile brightly at our deal.

After years of slow progress I feel like I am finally getting somewhere. I can actually see myself succeeding and finally getting the life I want with Katniss and Xavier.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_Katniss_

_8 Years Previously_

I pull at the top of my tight ball dress trying desperately to get some air into my body. Cato had picked out this long black dress with a beaded, corseted bodice making it difficult for me to breathe. I continue to squirm about but to no avail. This dress wants to suffocate me.

I am attending my third charity fundraiser since I started dating Cato. This one is raising money for the down's syndrome charity within the city. An expensive auction has meant that millions of money has been raised. It still amazes me that people can spend so much on sports memorabilia and crates of wine with so little thought. But I suppose it all goes to a good cause so I can't really have too many complaints.

With my breathing issues I am finding it difficult to stay in tune with what Atala Flickerman is saying to me. Something about joining the women's society and all it can do for me.

"I really think you would have a whale of a time if you joined us. God knows that all the talk of business and politics with the men is boring. With the women's society we can focus on the important things such as fashion and charity work!" she exclaims.

I give her a forced smile. Cato has had me practising this smile in the mirror. As his girlfriend I can't be seen as rude or disinterested.

I can think of nothing worse than joining the women's society. All the women in it are bland and stupid. I can barely tolerate them at these events as it is. I don't know how I would cope if I had to spend even more time with them. But I know I will have to join eventually. Cato expects me to. It is a good way to get voters.

I tell Atala that it definitely sounds appealing but I will have to talk to Cato first. She nods her head in understanding before spotting someone else she wants to interrogate and darts off.

"Please join the women's society. I need to have at least one other normal person in there," a young blonde woman whines from beside me.

I turn to face Madge and give her a genuine smile.

Madge is the one saving grace at these events. Ever since I started dating Cato 3 months ago I have been forced in to this life where money and power mean everything. It is very difficult to find anyone genuine in this world. Madge Heavensbee is one of the exceptions.

She's four years older than me and married to Cato's best friend, Marvel. At first I thought she would be as idiotic as all the other bimbos I met but I was pleased to discover she is surprisingly intelligent. She even has a part time job in one of the local newspapers. She writes a political column once a week for them. Most of the other women frown at this. A married woman in this world shouldn't have a job. Their job is to look after their husband. I can't believe how antiquated this view is and I couldn't disagree more. I really like Madge as a result of her courage to step outside their boundaries and she's helped me a lot trying to navigate this lifestyle.

"Cato was muttering that it would be good for me to join. Get connections!" I say with mock enthusiasm.

Madge laughs before scanning the room to see if there are other people we know. She spots Clove Swanson placing a hand on Brutus's chest and laughing hysterically at something he has said. Madge leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Guess what she's thinking," she whispers cheekily. "How about, it's so funny! I'm so stupid! I think Alaska is a different country and Joe Biden is a brand of shoe!"

I hide back a smirk behind my hand before scanning the room for the next victim. I spot Cashmere bobbing her head up and down repeatedly while listening to Cato's sister Glimmer ramble on about something.

"That one over there. If I stop nodding my head all the skin will fall off my face and I will die!" I declare.

We both laugh at this one.

"Always so depressing Katherine," Madge replies.

I just shrug my shoulders. I've experienced a lot of depressing things.

This is our favourite game to play at these events. Everyone takes everything so seriously here that it is good to break away from that and be a little silly. It is a little bit of respite from my rather sorry state of affairs.

However our fun doesn't last for long as both Cato and Marvel make their way over to us and fling an arm casually round our shoulders. Cato gives my ass an inappropriate squeeze and I have to fight the grimace on my face. Marvel also cockily grabs Madge's waist and places a sloppy kiss on her temple. I can tell he is acting all macho in front of Cato. He doesn't want Cato to think he actually cares for his wife but the sparkle in his eyes gives away his true feelings.

"Missed me babe?" Cato asks cockily in my ear. I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Absolutely," I reply dead pan.

Cato doesn't seem to care about my less than enthusiastic response.

"Glad to hear it. I've been thinking about you too. Are you wearing that underwear I bought you?" he asks.

I blush. I would hardly call it underwear. Two bits of string and a minuscule bit of cloth maybe. Marvel laughs at my reaction.

"Bet you can't wait to get him alone, right Katherine?" Marvel asks cheekily trying to earn some man points from Cato.

My cheeks grow even redder and Madge scolds her husband.

"Please we are at a public event," she tells him.

Marvel looks at her a bit sheepishly and Cato rolls his eyes at how whipped he thinks Marvel is.

"Won't have to wait too long, this thing is winding up," Cato says. "I just need you to come and talk to the president of Louisville's banking system. I am looking for a generous hand out and I think with you in that dress I'm going to get it."

I blush again feeling ashamed that he uses me in this way.

The men here are pathetic. Just put a young girl in a tight dress and they will sign over all their life savings.

Cato pushes me towards the president and introduces me.

"Hello Mr Coin. Have you met my lovely girlfriend Katherine?" he asks sweetly.

Mr Coin turns to eye me up. He is an older man with a bald head and big gut. He eyes me greedily in my dress making no attempt to hide the obvious fact he is gazing at my breasts. I'm pretty sure he has a wife. I overheard Glimmer one time talking about them. Apparently his wife has her own ambitions and as a result does not waste her time sharing a bed with her husband.

I try to not look uncomfortable as he continues to eye me up. I may be wearing a $5000 dress but I have never felt so cheap in my life. Not even when I worked at The Cornucopia.

At least when I worked there it was on my own terms.

It was hard at first working there. I had never been good at being sexy and Peeta had been the only person I had let see me that way. But Enobaria really helped me out, showing me certain moves. I found it also helped to think of Peeta when I was there. At first I didn't want to associate the two of them together. I didn't like to think of what Peeta would think of me working there. But I found that if I thought of him I could go to another place, one where I was happy and it helped me forget about how degraded it made me feel. I just remembered how he worshipped me and my body.

Sure I hated the job and the drunken assholes who always wanted more, but deep down I knew I could always leave if I wanted to. I have no such luxury now. I'm in this for life.

"So nice to meet you Mr Coin. Cato was just telling me about your impressive work," I say to Coin making sure I stick out my chest a little. Cato grins when he sees this.

I'm getting better at the small talk. I had never been good at it before. I always let Peeta do the talking when we met new people in Washington, but after some training form both Madge and Cato's mom, Effie, I can now hold a passable conversation. It's not really that hard with these people; just tell them how great they are.

Mr Coin seems to appreciate my response and he smiles at me seedily before going on to discuss his most recent business.

I stand beside Cato and nod my head in all the right places as Cato tries to secure the deal. Mr Coin's eyes never leave my chest.

Eventually Mr Coin agrees to donate some money to one of the Snows many business projects and Cato shakes his hand gratefully and sets a time to meet again. Mr Coin eyes me hungrily.

"I hope to see you around again Katherine," he says to me.

A shiver goes up my spine. I make sure he is well away before excusing myself to get some air. I need to distance myself from that man.

I make my way to a quiet area beside the bathrooms. I shake out my arms desperate to rid the dirty feeling Mr Coin has caused me to feel. I hate that he makes me feel like a glamorised prostitute. I lean back against the wall and close my eyes. I grab my pearl and go to my happy place; in Peeta's arms while he is wearing his smile.

"A girl like you shouldn't wear black," a soothing voice says.

I open my eyes to angrily stare at the person. I just want to be left alone at this moment.

It is a man I haven't seen before. He looks to be in his mid thirties and has caramel coloured skin and short dark hair. He is wearing a hint of gold eye liner but instead of making him look camp, it actually brings out the gold flecks in his green eyes making him look even more handsome.

"A girl with as much fire as you should be wearing reds and oranges," he adds.

"What do you know about me?" I snap.

He chuckles.

"I think you just proved my point. I've watched you tonight. You hate all these people and what they stand for," he replies.

"Who are you?" I ask warily still not trusting this strange man.

"I'm Cinna. I'm a dress designer. One of my dresses was in the auction tonight," he replies.

I vaguely remember a spectacular diamond encrusted dress. I don't know a lot about fashion but even I could tell it was a work of art. His talent is impressive.

"But I get the feeling you don't want to talk about dresses. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? It's Katherine right?"

I nod my head.

I'm not used to people asking me about myself here. Normally you don't get a chance while they boast about how great they are. However there is an honesty in this man's eyes that suggests I can trust him and he doesn't want anything more from me than friendship. I stare at him for a little while trying to think of something to say.

"I like archery," I state.

Cinna smiles at me warmly.

"How unusual. I myself was never very athletic. Needles are the only sharp objects I should be in charge of," he replies.

It is my turn to smile now. Unexpectedly I'm beginning to like this guy.

We talk for several minutes as I talk about archery and fishing and he tells me a little about his designs. I'm surprised how easy it is to talk to him. It reminds me a little of how I got on with Peeta. Cinna is humble and amusing, with just a little hint of rebellion against the system. He's unlike any one I have met so far in this world and it's so refreshing.

I even find myself interested in fashion. He talks about it like an art form and I am once again reminded about Peeta. Cinna talks with the same passion as Peeta did when talking about his painting. My heart clenches at the thought of how well the two of them would get on.

By the end of the night we have exchanged numbers and promise to meet up for dinner sometime. I leave him thinking I may have made another friend in this god awful place.

On the way back Cato gets rather touchy and feely in the back of the limo. He's sucking on my neck and his hand lies dangerously close to my crotch.

I lie there as passively as I can. Kissing him is not something I enjoy. It's hard and cold, the complete opposite of Peeta's loving gentle ones. So far I have managed to halt things before they get too far. I already feel degraded enough as it is but I know I won't be able to hold him off much longer.

So far I have got by with just hand and blow jobs but I can tell he wants more tonight. Not that he has ever offered to return the favour.

His hand has now moved to be directly above my crotch and he moves to rub me through my dress. I squirm at his touch and push him off me.

"I'm not doing this in the car!" I declare.

Cato looks angrily at me. People don't tell him no.

"You will do as I tell you or have you have forgotten our deal?" he snarls at me.

"I'm just not ready yet," I snap back at him.

"Well you better get ready Katherine, because I'm getting impatient! No other guy would wait this long and we wouldn't want your family getting hurt."

I hate him. Does he really think threatening my family is going to get me to sleep with him? As I always do I go and compare him to Peeta. He would have waited forever as long as it meant he could be with me.

"Let me out the car!" I state firmly.

"What? Are you crazy? Your house is miles from here!" he yells.

"I'll call a cab. I'd rather walk than be in here another minute with you!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

He tells the driver to stop and I clamber out without looking at him, tripping a little on my dress as I get out. Cato sticks his head out the door.

"Be careful Katherine. Remember that I always get what I want," he says harshly.

I don't bother answering and turn my back on him. I just want this night to be over.

The next day I get back from my shift at the restaurant and slump down on the couch. It was a pretty gruelling shift with one particular customer never happy with what we brought her.

When I started dating Cato he immediately erased my past at The Cornucopia. If anyone tried to investigate they would find no traces of me working there. However I couldn't just come from nowhere, so he got me a job at one of the posh restaurants and fabricated a story of how we met while I was serving him one time. I'm glad I'm allowed to still keep this job. It makes me feel normal but I know this also has to end eventually. The girlfriend of the future mayor can't be seen working in a measly restaurant.

Rose has Rue round today. The two of them have become inseparable over the last year and have got to a point where they finish each other sentences. I'm so happy that Rose has adapted to Louisville so well. Rue is a really sweet girl and they two of them act just like every other pair of teenage girls.

Tonight they are pouring over a teenage magazine as they debate which member of One Direction is the hottest.

"It's got to be Zayn!" Rue declares. "He's got that sexy moody thing going on!"

"No way! Harry Styles is way cuter!" Rose retorts.

They continue to argue about both boys various merits while I just sit back listening to it. I smile. These are the moments I treasure. Normal every day family things where I can see my sister happy.

"What do you think Kat?" Rose turns to asks me.

I don't give a damn so give an answer I know they will both agree on.

"I don't know. The Irish one is pretty cute," I reply.

Both girls pull disgusted faces.

"Niall? No way!" They both declare.

I chuckle and they move on to the next thing. Unfortunately for me it is a quiz on who is your ideal boyfriend.

"Okay question one," Rue starts. "What is your idea of a perfect date? A, dinner and a movie, can never go wrong. B, a romantic candle lit dinner on the beach, an old time classic. C, a casual hang out at his place, you don't want anything fancy or D, an action packed day with rock climbing and mountain biking, you want a bit of adventure."

Rose ponders this for a minute before answering. I smile at the last option. My answer is definitely D. I bask in the many memories I have of Peeta and I doing various outdoor sports back in Seam.

Instinctively I go up to grab my pearl round my neck. However when I reach up I find my neck bare. I begin frantically touching my neck trying to locate my necklace.

But it's not there.

I grow really frantic now as I jump off the couch and throw off the pillows to see if it has fallen down the sides.

The girls see my searching and stop their quiz to check if I'm okay.

"What is it Kat? Have you lost something?" Rose asks concerned.

"My necklace. It must have fallen off. You know I never take it off!" I reply frantically.

Rose looks at me sadly.

"It has to be round here somewhere. We'll help you find it," she says.

Rue nods her head and both girls get up and begin looking under tables and chairs.

I scan the room desperately. The truth is I don't remember the last time I saw it. It could have fallen off anywhere from this morning to now. It could be anywhere from here to the restaurant. I can't lose it. The one connection I have with him.

We continue to search for several minutes but as the minutes tick by I lose hope of finding it.

We move to my bedroom and bathroom but there is still no sign. I am so close to tears.

Just when I have given up hope Dad wheels his way through to my room.

"Hey I didn't hear you come in," he says to me. "I found this, this morning in the hall way. I knew how much you would be missing it."

He dangles my necklace in his left hand. The pearl shines in the light. I let out a strangled cry and lunge myself at him, grasping the pearl tightly in my hand.

"Thank you so much!" I say breathlessly. "I'd thought I lost it."

Dad looks at me sadly.

"I know how much this means to you," he replies.

I nod my head and clutch the pearl to my chest. The relief is overwhelming. I had almost lost it, lost him. I allow a single tear to drop from the corner of my eye.

"It really means a lot to you, huh," Rue says coming over to see what the fuss was all about. "Did someone special give it to you?"

I nod my head.

"The man I love," I reply.

"Oh that's so sweet! You're still dating the Mayor's son? I didn't know things were going so well," Rue says.

My family all share a look. Rue doesn't know the circumstances of my relationship with Cato. None of us correct her mistake.

I thank them all for helping me look and they all leave my room. I fall back on my bed and try not to think about how I would be feeling if I had lost it.

A little while later I emerge from my room and go and get Dad from the living room. I promised him I would take him to the archery centre tonight.

After his accident he was really frustrated that he couldn't do a lot of things that he had taken for granted. In particular he missed archery. After doing a bit of research I found this place that specialises in disabled sport and discovered they do archery. I immediately signed Dad and me up.

It took a while for Dad to get used to the new bow and angle but he has worked his way back to close to his best.

Rose helps me pack up the car and place Dad in. She kisses him goodbye and watches us as we drive off.

Dad and I are silent for a while as we set off.

"You still love Peeta as much as you did when we left," Dad states.

I don't say anything. It is an unwritten rule in the house that we don't speak about him. I don't think I can handle it.

"Did you really think I could just turn my feelings off?" I reply a little harshly.

"No, it's just makes me sad that you have to be with Cato instead of him. You have to know that I never meant to take you away from him."

I do know that. I stopped blaming Dad shortly after his accident. We have begun rebuilding the relationship we had before we left Seam, but it is still difficult at times.

"I don't blame you anymore, but you have to understand why I am with Cato," I reply.

Dad and Rose were not happy when I told them about the deal with Cato. Particularly after they met him for the first time. He was openly rude about me and many other people in the room. But after many fights they have come to reluctantly accept it.

Dad doesn't press the conversation any further. He knows it's not worth it.

We have to stop off at the pharmacy on the way over to pick up Dad's prescription for his pain medication. I pull up outside and leave Dad in the car while I run in.

The queue is short and I get served quickly. I hand over the appropriate paper work and wait for them to come back with it. However after a minute the server comes back with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry but we have been told not to fulfil this prescription," the woman says.

"What?" I ask angrily.

"We got a phone call today saying that Mr Lawrence was abusing the prescription and shouldn't be given any more."

"That's ridiculous. My dad is in severe pain. He needs that medication!"

"You'll have to take it up with someone else. My hands are tied."

I begin breathing heavily. This can't be happening. My dad needs that medication. The pain is too much for him if he doesn't. I search through my brain trying to figure out why someone would call. And then I stop. I know exactly who.

That bastard!

Just because I wouldn't sleep with him last night.

If I was in any doubt before about his ability to follow through his threats I know now. He will do anything to get what he wants.

I storm back to the car and slam my hands angrily against the steering well.

"Argghhh!" I scream

Dad looks at me questioningly.

"What happened?" he asks concerned.

I explain to him about what happened inside and Cato's threat to me last night. I can see my dad grow angry as I retell him the story.

"He can't do that. I think it's time we call the police," He says.

"There's no point. His family owns the police," I sigh resigned. "I have to go see him Dad."

Dad looks at me pleadingly.

"You don't have to do this for me," he says sadly.

"I have no choice," I reply.

We're not in the mood to go to the centre any more so I drive us back home. Rose looks a little confused when we arrive home earlier than expected but I just give her a shake of the head to tell her not now. Both Dad and I close ourselves off in our rooms.

I look in my closet for something to wear.

I just want this to be quick.

I pick out the thin bra and pantie set he wanted me to wear last night and select a grey dress that shows off a lot of leg and cleavage. I take my hair out of its braid so it hangs loose down my back. He hates when I wear it up. I finger my pearl trying to decide whether to take it off or not. I decide not. It will give me the strength for what I have to do tonight.

"This doesn't mean I am breaking my promise," I whisper to myself before dropping my hands.

I pick up my coat and make my way out the house.

I stand on his doorstep with my arms wrapped tightly around me. I've never felt more vulnerable.

"Just remember you are doing this for Dad and Rose," I say to prepare myself.

The butler answers and goes to get Cato. He appears moments later wearing an old college football t-shirt and jeans. He smiles at me arrogantly and leans against the door when he sees me.

"Glad to see you've come to your senses," he says.

I just nod my head and he gestures for me to come in. The butler takes my coat and Cato whistles appreciatively at my attire.

"You're learning fast," he says.

I glare at him.

"Let's just get this over with," I reply harshly.

He smirks at me and bends down to look me in the eye.

"You're going to have a good time tonight. You got it," he commands.

I nod my head and move to walk up stairs. He smiles again and leads me to his bedroom.

I think of Peeta as he thrusts himself inside of me.

I get up early the next morning and spend a long time in the shower trying to rid myself of every trace of Cato on my body. I feel violated and ashamed and know this is only the beginning.

Cato looks smug as he gets ready for work and watches me dress to go home.

"Your dad's medicine should be there when you get back. Don't say I am never good to you," he says, placing a wet kiss on my temple.

I don't say anything and just glare at him.

"And get off the pill. I don't like how it makes girls fat," he states.

I close my eyes and count to ten. I don't want to imagine having kids with him.

He gives me another sloppy kiss before leaving for work and I am left to deal with his overly chirpy mother at breakfast.

I get home an hour later to find a package in the door way. Just as he said here is my father's medicine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

_Peeta_

_Present Day_

The music is humming softly throughout the marquee and the tent is a buzz with holiday cheer. Memorial Day weekend. The official start of the summer season. I have been to many memorial celebrations over the years but the Snow's annual party is something else.

Effie has gone all out. There are marching bands and street performers crawling through the grounds. Memorial wreaths and books where people can leave their sentiments. Enough food to feed the entire American army. We have already sat through 5 courses and still have another 2 to go. I hear the fireworks display is a 40 minute extravaganza.

It sure as hell beats the tiny parade we had in Seam.

Much to my delight I was asked to join the Snow's table. With Katniss's dad being a single they had an empty seat to fill at their table of 10. Since my arrival in Louisville I have been stuck to Cato's side like glue trying to butter him up, so I was the obvious choice to fill this gap. I'm surprised how easy it was to get Cato to like me. I know Marvel is a little jealous that I seem to be taking his role of best friend. I must be a better actor than I thought.

I have even had the luck to be sitting next to Katniss with her dad on my other side. Xavier has been banished to the kiddies table but I can see both Katniss and I keeping an eye on him and making sure he doesn't get into any trouble.

Although I get to be near her, she is wearing a dress that I can only describe as being a form of slow torture. It is the lowest cut dress I have ever seen her wear. The deep V of the neckline ends just above her naval leaving a lot of cleavage on show. My pants definitely felt tighter at the sight of her when she arrived. I want nothing more than to rip that dress off her and claim her as my own.

Things haven't been easy for us since we got together again. We've both changed; Katniss is even more guarded and can lie more easily while I have become more corporate. It is strange discovering these sides of each other and it took a while for us to accept these differences but over the weeks we have come to love these parts of each other as well.

It's been 6 weeks, but the times we get to see each other are limited. With the project just taking off I have to spend a lot of time in the office and on site to make sure everything is being set up correctly. And there can only be so many times that Katniss goes to the "spa" or to "meet Rose" without it becoming suspicious. We have been limited to quick fumbles in any place we can.

If I hardly see Katniss I see Xavier even less. There are just less plausible excuses we can come up with that would validate me seeing him. I have seen him exactly twice since the babysitting. Once when we "accidently" ran into each other in the park and the other time when the rest of the family were out of town. Every time I have seen him he's bounded up to me and babbled excitedly about what he has been up to. He's definitely a lively child and I can see the best parts of Katniss and I reflected in him; he's outgoing and adventurous. He still doesn't know that I am his real dad but we agreed not to tell him until we were sure we could get away from Cato. He's too young to really understand any way.

It's hard though and seeing how Cato treats him doesn't make it any easier. Already today he completely ignored Xavier when he came running up to him to show him a bug he had found. It made my heart break to see his little face fall as he realised his "dad" didn't care.

At the table the topic of conversation has moved on to where people will be vacationing this summer and the merits of vacations abroad ahead of staying on American soil.

"I for one think Europe is overrated. It takes ages to get there, the people are weird and they all talk different languages. It's too much of a hassle if you ask me," Glimmer moans.

"But it has got some great history and culture," Rose argues. "The Colosseum. The Louvre."

Glimmer shakes her head uninterested.

"That doesn't make up for the lack of a good day spa," she replies.

I roll my eyes. She can be so shallow at times. I would love to go to these places and see the art and experience the culture. But I guess Glimmer's world is a small place that doesn't extend beyond spas and cocktail hours.

The other men at the table begin talking about the economic state of the various European countries, such as Greece, and how this is affecting the tourism there.

Katniss has stayed quiet as she takes a bite of cheese. Noticing that the other members of the table are in deep conversation I take the opportunity to repay Katniss for some of the torture she is giving me by wearing that dress.

I slip a hand underneath the table and place it gently on her knee. I see her swallow obviously as my hand begins to gently caress her knee. She doesn't look round to face me and carries on cutting another bit of brie pretending nothing has changed.

Feeling bold I move my hand further up her leg until my hand has reached the hem of her dress. I pause momentarily tracing the skin there before dipping my hand underneath. Katniss makes a grab for her wine glass as she tries to steady herself. I smile to myself and continue my journey up her thigh.

I can tell she is having a hard time keeping her breathing in check and her grip on her glass gets even tighter as I continue to lovingly caress the soft skin of her inner thigh. I check the rest of the table to see if anyone has noticed that anything is amiss but they all seem blissfully unaware. Rose is stuck in a seemly frustrating conversation with Glimmer about how every other country should learn to speak English. Thresh and Harry are talking about sports and the rest of the table has once again gone back to talking about money.

My hand hovers dangerously close to her crotch now and from the tension in her body I can tell she is waiting to see if I will go all the way. I smile before tentatively touching a finger to the outside of her panties. I can feel how wet she is through the fabric. I feel the blood begin to move to my groin.

I being rubbing small circles over her little bundle of nerves and she picks up her drink and takes a large gulp to hide her moan. I pretend that nothing is wrong and nod my head along with what the other Snows are saying.

Katniss drains the remains of her wine and slams it down on the table. The rest of the table turn to look at her surprised. I withdraw my hand quickly from underneath her dress. Katniss stares back at them her cheeks a little flushed.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she announces and gets up to leave.

The table seem a little confused at her abrupt departure but most go back to their conversations without a second thought.

I look after her and see she has turned round to look at me. I see the sparkle in her eyes that look silver in the moonlight. She is asking me to follow her. Once she is sure I have understood her message she turns to head back into the house.

I turn my attention back to the table, planning to wait a few minutes before I go and follow her. However I am met by her dad's accusing stare.

"Be careful," he warns. "Cato is not as stupid as he looks."

I give him a weak smile and say "I know what I am doing."

He tips his head at me before turning back to talk to Thresh.

It's been strange getting to know both Rose and Harry again. I have to pretend I know nothing about them and I guess in a way I don't. So much has happened to them since they left. I was horrified to learn Harry was in a wheelchair. He had always been so active when I knew him and to see him like this was a shock.

I had always got on well with them in Seam but things are different now. Both of them know about our reacquainted relationship. I knew Harry had always liked me and part of him is happy that I am back, but he is still wary. He knows we are playing a dangerous game.

I count to 100 before excusing myself and going to find Katniss. A waiter comes up to me and hands me a note.

_Downstairs bathroom_ it says.

I smile to myself, thank the waiter and bound up the steps and into the house.

I find the bathroom quickly and open the door without knocking. Katniss is one me before I can do anything. He lips attack mine as she pries my mouth open so she can stroke my tongue with her own.

"Oh god I want you so bad," she moans as she begins to plant small kisses down my neck.

"Are you trying to kill me in that dress?" I reply pulling her lips back to mine.

Katniss smirks into it.

"You like it? I wore it especially for you," she replies smugly.

I clutch her too me and deepen the kiss. I can feel her moan into my mouth.

The desire to be with her increases and I turn her round forcibly so her back is against my chest. I rip one of the sleeves of her dress down off her shoulder exposing her naked breast to the cool air in the bathroom. I grab it roughly and knead it in my hand. She lets out a groan in response and pushes her ass into my rock hard erection. I tug the ends of her hair back so I have access to her lips again and I attack them hungrily.

The primal urge I get to claim her whenever Cato is around takes over and I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside her now.

I step back a little to undo my belt and push my pants down. I rip open the condom and slide it on quickly. I push her dress up over her hips and yank down her underwear. I don't give her a chance to recover before I plunge myself into her.

We both cry out as we enjoy the feeling of each other. The pure joy of being inside her never gets old. I don't waste any time and bend Katniss over slightly as she grips the counter tops in front of us.

I set a frantic pace while I admire us in the mirrored wall in front of us. We look so fucking good together. My pale skin against her darker tone. Our eyes both black with lust and desire. Our faces contorted with pleasure.

I place sloppy kisses on her exposed neck, careful not to leave any marks. They would be difficult to explain later.

Every thrust is pure ecstasy and I can't get her close enough.

I bend down to whisper in her ear.

"Look up Katniss," I hiss. "I want you to watch us. Every time he is with you I want you to remember this. Remember how good we look. How much pleasure my dick gives your pussy."

"Always," she pants as she brings her eyes back up to look in the mirror.

I see her eyes widen as she catches sight of us. I smirk back at her through the mirror and continue my rapid pace. We are so fucking perfect together. This is where she is meant to be.

I know we don't have much time and I know I need to speed things up. My thumb goes to her clit and rubs it with short, hard circles. Katniss lets out a sharp gasp.

"Come for me," I demand.

She does exactly as I say and we watch ourselves tumble over the edge together in the mirror.

She slumps forward after our excursions. I reluctantly pull myself out of her, but pull her back to me, her back still facing my front.

"I love you," I say simply after I have caught my breath.

She smiles at me and leans back, resting her head against my shoulder.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you," she states sadly.

And all of a sudden I am brought back to reality. I have to leave her. I don't get to go home with her at the end of the night. I don't get to fall asleep in her arms.

"I hate this," I state angry now. "I want more than stolen moments with you! God I love you, but I want all of you, not some half version of you!"

Katniss twists round in my arms.

"We have to patient! That's what you have been telling me," Katniss replies, also a little angry.

My body slumps a little knowing she is right.

"I know," I state sadly resting my forehead against hers. "It's just hard."

Katniss smiles at me in understanding. Her hands go up to cup my cheeks.

"I love you. I'm yours and your mine," she states lovingly.

I nod my head and let her rearrange herself. I pick up her underwear and she looks at me to give them back to her. I give her a cheeky smile.

"Oh no. I'm keeping these," I say and stuff them into my pants pocket. Katniss shakes her head at me and slips out the room. I follow a couple of minutes later.

The fireworks were as spectacular as everyone had told me and I now sit watching Katniss and Xavier on the dance floor. While Cato has ignored his son for most of the night, Katniss has hardly let him out of her sight since dinner. She's doing a goofy dance with him as they jump and twist about. I watch them with a big smile on my face. I love seeing Katniss in the role of mother. She opens up in a way I have only ever seen her with Rose. The two of them are clearly having a great time, both bright eyed and giggly.

I feel the presence of someone sitting down beside me. The person doesn't move to initiate any further interaction. We both sit in silence watching the dance floor.

"How long have you been in love with her?" the person asks after a few moments of silence.

I turn to find it is Katniss's friend Cinna.

I was surprised when I first met him that he and Katniss got on so well. She hates fashion. But she described it was more like art and after talking to him I knew she was right. Cinna and I have had many different conversations about artists that have inspired us.

I stare at him for a moment trying to figure out what to tell him. I know he is one of the only people Katniss trust here.

"Longer than you can imagine," I admit honestly.

Cinna smiles warmly at me.

"I thought so. She's been so different since you have arrived," he states looking at her and Xavier still on the dance floor.

"I remember when I first met her. Even then I knew there was something special about her. She had a scowl on her face almost the entire night. I had never seen someone so disinterested and unimpressed about being there," he carries on.

I laugh knowingly.

"That sounds like her," I reply.

There is a slight pause.

"And now she is positively glowing. I have never seen her so happy before," Cinna says.

I smile gratefully at him for his words.

"She and Xavier deserve all the happiness in the world," Cinna states. "I've always thought that there was someone who could show the Snows that they are not the gods they think they are. I think you may be that person."

"You think?" I ask.

"Never underestimate the strength of your love," he replies. "If you ever need any help, give me a call."

I look at him gratefully as he gets up to leave and he hands me his business card. I'm glad someone else is on my side.

I go back to watching Katniss and Xavier. I laugh when I see Xavier attempt a moon walk.

I just need to be patient. I have to believe it will all work out in the end.

The following week I have a meeting with Haymitch to get an update on our progress with the Snows. The fresh input into the investigation has caused Haymitch to have a new lease of life and he has had a spring clean of his office and has stayed relatively sober. I now don't have to worry about catching anything when I go visit.

He scans the papers he has in front of him as I update him on my progress.

"Construction for the rehab centre is well under way. He's pushing it through to get it done quickly. He keeps mentioning that he has a big shipment coming in. I'm pretty sure it drugs," I explain.

Haymitch nods his head.

"They keep mentioning that on the wire too. Definitely something big, if we can only get one step ahead of them. Does the kid know anything about it?" he asks.

"Woof hasn't heard anything yet, but is keeping his ears open. He's pretty sure Cato will come to him when the time is right."

Haymitch keeps bobbing his head still looking at the papers. Eventually he puts them down and looks up at me.

"Good. It may not be much but we're getting there. We're setting a lot of stuff up," he says

It is my turn to nod my head.

The truth is things are going more slowly than I would like. Woof and the wire have given us small clues but nothing concrete. I know these things take a lot of time to set up and we can't risk anything going wrong, but it doesn't mean I like how long it takes.

I sink back into the chair and run a hand through my hair.

"It's just frustrating! I hear and see all this bad stuff they are doing and I have to sit back and watch for a bit," I sigh frustrated.

"Why do you think I drink? The Snows have been getting away with shit for years," Haymitch replies.

"I don't know how you have the will to keep going."

"You should know. You're doing this for the same reason I am; for someone you love."

I study Haymitch now. I've heard the rumours, but after spending time with him I find it difficult to imagine someone falling in love with him. He's so grumpy and greasy.

"They look my Maysilee away from me. She got into the wrong crowd while I was away for a bit. They got her hooked on heroin. She began doing stupid things to get her hands on it. Stealing from me, doing them favours…selling herself. By the time I got back she was too far gone. The debt was too high. She overdosed a year after I got back. She was so desperate they sold her unsafe stuff."

I sit in a stunned silence. I hadn't expected him to tell me that. I immediately understand why he is the way he is now. I would have gone insane if the same thing happened to Katniss.

"I'm so sorry," I reply.

"Save it. Show me how much you are by helping me put these bastards away," Haymitch states.

I nod my head and lean forward so we can discuss our next plan of action.

I leave Haymitch's office emotionally drained. I have a new appreciation for him now. He just channelled all his grief into avenging the girl he loved. I did something similar when Katniss left.

I slump into my car and then my phone starts ringing. I look down and see it is her number.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear your voice right now," I say as I pick up the phone.

After hearing Haymitch talk about Maysilee I need to hear Katniss's voice to remind myself she is still okay.

"Well I'm just about to make your day even better. What are you doing this Saturday?" she asks happily.

"Nothing. Why?" I reply.

"Cato and his dad are out of town this weekend on a golf trip and Effie is going to a spa. Xavier and I will be home alone."

I get a ridiculously big cheesy grin on my face.

"Really? I get to spend time with both of you this weekend?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yep. The whole weekend. Xavier and I have got a place we want to take you," she says.

"That's great! This is just the thing I needed to pick me up."

"I hope it's nothing bad."

"Oh it's nothing really. Just a story Haymitch told me. Made me realise I could have it a lot worse."

"Well if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Katniss Everdeen willing to talk about feelings. Shock!"

"Don't get used to it."

I chuckle before arranging another time to talk and saying goodbye.

I instantly feel better. A whole weekend with my son and the woman I love.

On the Saturday morning I drive round to the Snow mansion with a huge hamper of bread and pastries for our trip today. Katniss wouldn't tell me where we are going, only that I should wear something I don't mind getting dirty. I decided to go for a simple navy t-shirt and old pair of jeans. The day is pleasantly warm and I can't wait to spend the entire day with them.

Katniss opens the door and immediately Xavier bounds over to me in a striped t-shirt and shorts and wraps his arms around my leg.

"Yay! You came!" he exclaims while looking up at me.

I give him a big smile and ruffle his hair.

"Of course I came. I even brought some rocky road!" I reply. Xavier squeals and jumps up and down.

"Don't worry I've got cheese buns for you too." I add looking at Katniss.

She smiles at me and tells Xavier to go get his bag. He bounds off to collect his things desperate to get going.

30 minutes later Katniss tells me to pull up beside the entrance of a wooded area.

I should have known. Woods were always a special place for her. It makes sense that she would have found a substitute here in Louisville.

Xavier is bouncing in his car seat as we arrive.

"We're here!" he shouts.

"Calm down Xav. We've got plenty of time to show Peeta," Katniss says trying to calm him down.

It doesn't have much effect and he wriggles impatiently as Katniss undoes his seat belt. He hops out the car energetically and goes to grab my hand to drag me away.

"Whoah! Wait up buddy! We have to help your mom carry the picnic," I try to reason.

Xavier lets out a little huff before turning round and reluctantly going to help his mom. She hands him his Spiderman back pack and then unloads the rest of the car. I pick up the big hamper before asking Xavier to show us the way.

Xavier scampers off excited to get there.

It's a short walk before we arrive at a meadow.

It is beautiful. The woods break into a large clearing that allows the sunlight to stream down onto the grass. The place is filled with wild flowers of all different colours. Birds flit about the trees singing enchanting melodies. You would never guess that a large city was only 30 minutes away.

Xavier runs off, dumping his bag on the ground and going off to chase a butterfly. He is clearly at home in this environment. I continue to stare at the meadow in awe. I will definitely be sketching this tonight. Katniss looks at me with a knowing smile and moves beside me placing the basket on the ground by our feet.

"I found this place when I was pregnant. I couldn't believe that such a place existed here. I would come here and dream about all the things we could do here with our child," she says.

My heart almost bursts at her words. I can instantly see her sitting in the grass with her growing belly contemplating the world. I want to take her in my arms and kiss her at this thought.

"I can't tell you how much I want to kiss you right now. Do you think Xavier would notice?" I ask mock seriously.

Katniss grins at me.

"He might have some questions," she replies wriggling her eyebrows at me.

I shake my head and begin unrolling the blanket.

I have to control myself today. It would be too confusing for Xavier to see us kissing. He still believes Cato is his dad.

Xavier sees us unpacking the hamper and comes rushing over to us.

"Are we having cake now?" he asks hopefully.

"Do you think about anything other than food greedy guts?" Katniss says to him shaking her head. "We have to wait a while. Don't want to eat it all at once."

Xavier looks a little disappointed and sits on the ground with a huff.

"What do you want to do buddy?" I ask trying to distract him.

He looks up at me excitedly.

"Do you know how to make a mud pie?" he asks.

"It can't be much harder than baking a real pie," I reply.

"I don't know, you need a certain skill set," Katniss chips in.

"And how would you know?" I ask.

"I happen to be an expert in mud pies, right Xav?" she says.

Xavier bobs his head enthusiastically.

"Mommy is really good. She makes them all gooey and lumpy!" he replies.

Katniss looks at me triumphantly.

"Okay. Let's see who's best. I say we have a competition. Best mud pie gets an extra bit of cake!" I declare.

"Who decides who wins?" Katniss asks suspiciously.

"We'll take a vote. Whoever gets 2 votes wins," I state.

"Let's do it Mommy!" Xavier begs.

Katniss can't say no to her son and smiles at him.

"Deal!" she declares sticking out her hand for me to shake.

Xavier jumps about with excitement as Katniss pulls out some bowls for us to use for our pies.

"The ground is a little dry. What do we need Xav to make the earth muddy?" Katniss asks.

"Water!" he declares proudly.

My son is a little genius. I watch him carefully add the water to the earth Katniss has dug up for him. He runs off to get a stick so he can stir it.

Katniss and I also fill our bowls with earth and water before all 3 of us go off to find the other ingredients for our pies.

I scout the edge of the meadow for fallen leaves and feathers while keeping a close eye on Xavier to make sure he doesn't wonder too far. As I am rummaging about a bush I spot a slippery worm. I know instantly who would appreciate this.

"Xavier! Come over here!" I call over.

He looks up a little confused before carefully coming over with his bowl of muck. He walks up to me gingerly wondering what it is I have to show him.

"Look what I found!" I say to him proudly.

He peers over my shoulder and his eyes widen when he sees the worm.

"Cool a worm!" He says in awe. "You're pie is going to be so good."

He looks a little sad and jealous that he didn't find the worm himself.

"You should take it for your pie," I state.

"Really? But you'll win if you have it," he says.

"I don't need it. I think you are a better mud pie maker than me any way."

Xavier nods his head and bends down to pick up the worm a big grin on his face. I'm proud that he is not squeamish about it. He definitely got that from Katniss.

He adds it to his mix and stirs it a little bit before going off to find the next thing. I love how seriously he is taking this.

A little while later we have all finished our pies and have gathered round on the blanket. Xavier has clearly put a lot of effort into his pie and has a large streak of mud across his forehead. Katniss has added lots of leaves and twigs to hers and even an old bird's nest. How she found it I don't know. It makes my own pie of flower petals and feathers look pathetic.

Xavier on the other hand is extremely proud of his. After the worm he had found a beetle and dead spider and his pie looks rather gruesome.

"Did I win?" he asks hopefully.

Katniss and I share a look.

"Of course you did honey!" Katniss declares while pulling him in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww! Not cool Mommy!" Xavier wails at his mother's actions. He wipes off her kiss with the back of his hand.

Katniss and I both chuckle.

"Well I think it's time to collect your prize, Mud Pie Master!" I say handing Xavier a piece of rocky road.

He grabs the cake greedily and adds crumbs to his already muddy face. Katniss and I watch our son happily eat his prize.

We spend the rest of the day in the meadow playing games and chasing Xavier around. His infectious laughter echoes around the clearing. By the end of the day my cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

I am glad that this day isn't going to end when we get back to Louisville. With the rest of the Snows away I get to spend the night and most of tomorrow with both of them. Tomorrow I am even going to teach Xavier how to make the rocky road he so desperately loves.

Xavier is exhausted by the time we leave and I have to carry him, with his head on my shoulder and a little drool running onto my shirt, back to the car. I strap him in, careful not to wake him. Katniss and I finish loading the car and head back into the city.

Xavier wakes up when we stop off at MacDonald's for some dinner and gets excited by the toy car he gets with his kids meal. By the time we get back to the house ketchup has been added to his already dirty face.

"You're such a mucky boy!" Katniss exclaims as she gets out a face wipe to clear off the dirt on his face. Xavier is too tired to squirm.

"Do I have to have a bath?" he asks warily.

"Not tonight honey. I think it's time for your bed," she says.

Xavier protests a little but the massive yawn gives him away. I smile at him as I lift him out of his car seat.

"Come on sleepy head. I'll read you a story," I say to try and cheer him up.

His tired eyes light up a little bit.

"Goody! Can you do the voices?" he asks looking up at me.

"You bet I can," I say before placing a kiss on his floppy curls. Xavier smiles happily before snuggling back into my shoulder.

I carry him up the stairs and help him put on his pyjamas while Katniss puts away the stuff we used earlier. I tuck Xavier up in his sheets and snuggle down beside him with a book he picked out.

He's picked _Where the Wild Things Are, _one of my own favourites, and sits with his head resting against my chest and his stuffed rabbit tucked under his arm.

I begin telling him the story, putting on different voices when needed. By the time I am finished Xavier's eyes are heavy with sleep.

"Okay. I think it's time for bed," I say putting the book on his bedside table.

"Thank you for the story," he says sleepily. "Daddy never reads me stories."

My heart clenches at his words. I wonder if Cato has ever spent the time with him like I have today.

"No problem. That's one of my favourites too," I reply.

Xavier smiles at me before his face falls a little.

"I wish you were my dad," he states sadly.

I almost break down there and then. I want to hold him and tell him that it is alright. I love him and will always be there for him. But I can't. He is too young to understand.

"I'll always want to hang out with, okay," I say planting a kiss on the top of his head.

He nods his head sleepily and I gentle remove myself from his bed.

"Goodnight Xavier," I say.

"Goodnight Peeta," he replies before closing his tired eyes.

I find Katniss standing at his door way when I leave. She witnessed the whole thing. She pulls me in for a tight hug knowing Xavier's words were hard for me to hear.

"He already knows you love him," she whispers into my ear.

I fight back the tears that threaten at the corners of my eyes as I nod my head into her shoulder.

"He's the best parts of us Katniss. I've never been so proud of anything in my life," I sob as the tears finally break through their barriers.

"I know," Katniss replies simply.

We stand there locked in a tight embrace as I let the emotions I have been trying to hide pour out of me. I got a taste of what it could be like today. How happy we could be as a family. It's so close yet so far.

I don't think I have ever wanted something so much.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

_Katniss_

_7 Years Previously_

"It is my greatest pleasure to announce the winner of the race for Louisville's Mayor is none other than Cato Snow!" the announcer declares on the stage.

Cato steps forward with a huge smug grin as he goes to shake the announcer's hand. He turns round to wave at the crowd and they go berserk screaming his name. He laps up the attention like a god. I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Do the people of Louisville really think Cato is the best man for the job? I can tell you he only got here through blackmail and bribery.

But I have to put on an overjoyed smile. As his girlfriend of almost 2 years I need to show how proud I am of him. The youngest Mayor in Louisville's history! How couldn't I be proud?

I hate to admit how good I have become about lying about this.

A huge part of me desperately wanted him to lose. He only has his own interests at heart and I know everything he puts through over the next few years will only be done for the benefit of himself and his family.

I was shocked at just how much under hand dealings the Snows use to get what they want. I knew stuff like this must happen but some of the extents they go to are appalling. Blackmailing the chief of police about his mistress to turn a blind to their illegal activities. Buying sponsors with expensive gifts. There is even the mysterious disappearance of a judge after he refused to do their business. It is sickening.

But I shouldn't have been surprised. It was how Cato got me.

The crowd is still clapping and cheering for their new mayor. This is only the start. The real celebration will be tonight. One where Cato is going to make a special announcement. I'm already dreading it.

I see his dad looking over at me with a pointed look. I'm not doing my job well enough. I plaster on a fake smile and make my way over to Cato, putting an arm around his waist. He turns to smile at me smugly.

"Can you believe it baby? You're the girlfriend of the most powerful man in Louisville!" he declares.

I give him a forced smile.

"How did I get so lucky?" I reply flatly while still trying to look happy.

The cameras flash in our faces making my eyes go a little blurry.

I don't think I will ever get used to people wanting to take my picture. The first time I was followed by a photographer I thought he was a crazy stalker and smashed up his camera when he got too close. Needless to say the Snows were not happy with me. I then had to spend a day with Effie learning how best to compose myself in front of photographers. That is 6 hours of my life I will never get back.

But I have a duty to do, so I stand there with my arm around Cato and a rehearsed smile, thinking how can no one see how miserable I am?

Eventually the furore dies down and Cato tells them they will hear from him at the celebration tonight. He grips my waist and steers me towards the car.

Once inside, he pops open a bottle of champagne and undoes his tie, flinging it on the ground. He pours the champagne sloppily, causing some of it to spill onto my shoes. I jerk my feet away but still end up with them covered in the fizzy bubbles. He hands me a glass triumphantly and gestures for me to clink the glasses together.

"To me and my glorious future!" he declares. "Let's see what Dad says about that!"

I don't even bother trying to pretend to be interested and just take a small sip from my glass. Cato sees my less than enthusiastic response and gets a little angry. He leans towards me aggressively.

"You better put on a better show tonight! No one wants to question why the Mayor's new _fiancée _looks so glum," he hisses.

I squirm. I don't want to think about what is going to happen tonight. It is the last thing I want.

After a shaky start with the Snows centred round my stripper origins, they now see me as an invaluable asset. It turns out the public like me. I know this confuses Cato's father and he is not the only one. I too am baffled by the public's love for me. I have never been the most likeable person, often sullen and hostile, even though Peeta would tell you different. However it seems the public relate to me. I come from humble origins and don't put on airs and graces. The public see me as one of them and this has made Cato instantly more likeable. Add to the fact that I have seemingly tamed Louisville's most notorious playboy and many people see me as a saint. And though Cato would never admit it, I have been a big reason why he won today.

This has all but made me indispensable to the Snows. I have given them an angle they have never had before; one of the common people.

This means there is only one thing left to do. Make me an official member of their family. And what better place to announce this happy news than at tonight's celebration? I am already sick with nerves.

"I know what I have got to do tonight," I snap back at Cato.

He continues to look at me angrily.

"Just don't fuck it up. I've finally done something good and I don't want you ruining it," he says.

I don't mention that I am part of the reason he won. Cato's eyes fall to my chest and he catches sight of the necklace I am wearing. He grabs at it angrily.

"And I don't want to see you wearing this tonight!" He snarls. "God knows why you were this piece of shit. Wear that diamond necklace I got you for Valentine's Day."

He flings the pearl angrily back against my chest. I feel my rage rise up inside me. This necklace is worth a hundred times more than that over the top piece he bought me.

I know this necklace rubs him up the wrong way. I wear it all the time. He doesn't know the origin of it, but I'm pretty sure he suspects it came from another man. My open refusal to stop wearing it angers him. He doesn't want reminders of another man that has had me. I am his property now.

But I will never stop wearing it. Not as long as I still love him.

We sit in an angry silence for the rest of the journey and he merely grunts at me when he drops me back off at my house. Love's young dream we are not.

I wearily push open the front door to be greeted by my sister and father in the living room. They had managed to get away earlier than I had and are both gearing up for tonight's circus.

They both look at me sympathetically as I enter.

"Congratulations on being the girlfriend of the new mayor. You must be so proud," Rose says sarcastically.

Her comment irks me. After my fight with Cato in the car and what I have to do tonight I'm not in the mood for any of their sarcastic comments.

"Don't start Rose," I snap.

Rose flinches at my words. I don't normally snap at her. I normally save it for Dad.

"We're just concerned about you. We never dreamed it would get this far," my dad tries to reason.

"What? You don't want me to marry Cato? Shock!" I reply sarcastically.

They both look at me with concern. I hate it. Don't they understand I am doing this for them?

I turn to hang my coat up, thinking the conversation is over. They normally never fight me on this for too long. They know I am too stubborn for them to win.

"But you're miserable! You don't love him!" my dad pleads.

I let out an exasperated sigh. They're not going to let this drop tonight. I forgot I get my stubbornness from my dad.

"What does it matter? You know what he'll do if I don't go through with it! Or don't you remember when he stopped your medicine or blocked your college application?" I exclaim.

They both look a little guilty now. They both know I don't care what he can do to me, but I would do anything to protect them.

"This is not the life I wanted for you," Dad says pained. "Maybe we could contact Boggs in Seattle and get this sorted out."

Rose nods her head in agreement. I hang my head. We've been over this many times. We can't contact Boggs. He handed our care to Detective Jackson once we moved here. It's too risky to contact Seattle; we don't know where Crane's spies are. And Detective Jackson is no use. She sits in Cato's pocket. I don't even bother bringing this argument up again.

"I don't know what has got in your head to tell you you can't be happy, but it's not true. You deserve to be happy. What do you think Peeta would say if he saw you now?" Rose says desperately.

It's like a punch to the gut. She knows he is my weak spot. She knows bringing him up will be painful for me. That is why she did it. To try and get a response out of me.

I push the pain aside before confronting them again.

"But Peeta's not here. You took me away from him!" I scream looking at Dad. "And if he had any sense he would have forgotten me by now. I'm not worth it. He wouldn't love the person I am now."

Dad looks extremely guilty. I know he blames himself for the mess I got myself into. If we never left Seam this wouldn't be happening.

But we did leave Seam.

I stopped blaming him long ago but every once in a while I let my frustration out.

Rose looks like what I can only describe as broken hearted. She is a big romantic and I know she harbours a dream of Peeta riding in on a white horse and saving me. But that's not real life. There are very few happy endings.

"I'm not discussing this any further. I'm accepting his proposal tonight and I would really appreciate my family's support," I say with a sense of finality.

"You know we'll support you no matter what," Rose says quietly.

"Good. Show it," I reply.

They both look at me unhappily but I know I have won for now.

We stare at each other awkwardly before we are saved by the door bell. I go to answer it and let Cinna in. He is wearing a dark grey suit and bow tie for tonight and carries a large dress bag over one arm.

"The dress for the most memorable girl in the whole of Kentucky!" Cinna declares softly.

I blush at his compliment. I have never been good at receiving them.

He follows me through to the living room and immediately senses the tension in the room.

"Oh did I come at a bad time?" he asks concerned.

"No. We were just arguing about what to do for dinner tomorrow night," I lie.

Cinna raises his eyebrows at me. He clearly doesn't believe me, but doesn't push it. We have become pretty good friends over the last couple of years and know how far we can push each other. He doesn't know my situation with Cato and no matter how much I trust him I am not about to open that can of worms.

Rose offers to help Dad get ready leaving Cinna and me to get me into my dress. I take him through to my room to get ready, though I don't know how long I'll get to call it my room. I'm sure Cato will expect me to live with him after the engagement tonight.

Cinna unzips the bag to reveal the dress I will be wearing when I accept the proposal to be the next Mrs Snow. It is a short sleeved, knee length number with a lace bodice. The dress is a deep blue that brings out my grey eyes. Once again Cinna has created a masterpiece.

I pull off the simple pink dress I was wearing for the announcement before stepping in my dress for the night. Cinna helps zip me up before helping me pin my hair back. He stands back to admire his handiwork once he has finished.

"It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you make me look," I say in awe while looking in the mirror.

"You underestimate yourself. You are truly a beautiful muse," he replies, brushing a fly away strand of hair off my dress.

I smile at him gratefully. Normally I would hate this kind of comment, but I trust Cinna. He would never lie to me.

My eyes move to the pearl around my neck and I know I have to take it off. I can't have Cato making a scene at this thing tonight. Cinna catches me looking at it pensively.

"Whoever gave you that pearl must be pretty special. You never take it off," he states.

I turn to look at him. I don't really want to go down that road.

"Someone gave it to me a long time ago," I reply not expanding any further.

Cinna nods his head in understanding. I reluctantly take off the pearl and move it to the bracelet on my wrist. Cato is unlikely to notice it there.

"Tell me to stop if it is not my place, but I've heard rumours that Cato is making a proposal tonight," he begins.

"That would be correct," I confirm wondering where this is going.

"Well forgive me if I'm wrong, but you don't exactly seem ecstatic about the idea."

I ponder the best way to answer this statement.

"Cato is the most desirable bachelor in Louisville. He can provide for my family. I'm lucky to have him," I state.

Cinna gives me that same look that Dad and Rose gave me earlier. A mixture of pity and sadness.

"You don't have to lie to me Katherine. I'm your friend. I want to help," he replies.

I study him for a minute. There is nothing he can do to help but I am suddenly too exhausted from my earlier arguments to fight him.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got here. It seems just like yesterday I was back home. Sometimes I dream of it. Back home, with him, Mom is still alive and I am so unbelievably happy. I have lots of good friends, a job that I love and get to sleep in his arms at night. Sometimes I can swear I can smell him; cinnamon and dill. And then I wake up and the bed is cold or I have Cato's big weight bearing down on me and I am so overwhelmed with the realisation and disappointment that it is not real. I almost wish I didn't have those dreams. It is too cruel when I realise that they are not true," I exclaim.

I don't know if Cinna followed that. It didn't make a lot of sense if you didn't know our story back home, but it is a relief to get it out. I have avoided talking about him with Rose and Dad. They just both look at me full of pity when I do, but it's different with Cinna. He isn't looking at me with pity, but with understanding, as if he has finally figured me out.

"This man you talked about, he gave you that pearl?" he asks nodding at the pearl that has now moved to my wrist. I nod my head.

He walks towards me and tips my chin up forcing me to look at him.

"I don't know why you are doing this, though I expect it has something to do with protecting your family, but you are truly a remarkable girl," he says.

"Don't believe it," I reply looking down.

He tips my head back up again.

"You are the most selfless person I know. There's a reason the public loves you so much. They can see how good your heart is."

He words make me tear up a little. It nice to finally have someone appreciate what I am doing. I won't tell him the whole story, it's too risky and painful, but I am glad he understands me better now.

He wipes my tears telling me I don't want my make-up to get ruined and this causes me to let out a small laugh.

"Thank you," I say to him.

He's given me the strength to go through with this tonight.

"Any time," he replies. "Now we better get going. You're one of the guests of honour!"

I snort and Cinna laughs as we pick up our things and get into the car waiting outside.

Just like every other Snow party, this one is loud and extravagant. Effie has decorated the place with coloured streamers. There are chocolate and champagne fountains, 3 different bands and the world's best cocktail servers tossing shakers and glasses around. I wonder how much of this is being paid for by the people of Louisville.

The place is full of people desperate to congratulate Cato and tell him how great he is. I have so far spent the evening being told how pretty I look and how proud I must be of him. I answer them all with the same rehearsed answers and forced smile.

An hour into the party it is time for Cato to make his speech. I tense up as he gets on stage. This is where he is going to do it. He is going to propose in front of all these people. I thank my lucky stars that I at least know about it and can prepare myself for my reaction.

He gets up on stage and begins thanking the crowd and everyone who has voted. He then goes on about how it is a family tradition to be Mayor of this city and he is so proud to carry it on. He then makes a joke about how he has achieved this at a younger age than his dad. The crowd chuckles, as does his father, but I can tell the elder Snow doesn't quite appreciate the joke. He then moves onto how he loves this city and all the good he can do for it. He finishes by thanking his family members for all their support.

I hold my breath. This is it. The proposal is next. I try to stay calm.

"But of course I couldn't finish without thanking my gorgeous girlfriend Katherine!" he declares. He searches the crowd for me. Eventually he finds me "Come on honey, get up here!"

The crowd all sigh dreamily and many turn round to look at me. I blush pretending to look embarrassed. I make my way up to the stage and Cato puts his hand out to help me up. I try to look happy.

"Who would have thought that when I walked into The Capitol restaurant 2 years ago I would be meeting the most beautiful person alive?" he says looking at me. "Katherine I love. You have done so much to support me and I can't imagine you not at my side."

I continue to blush pretending to look embarrassed while the whole time thinking lies. It is all lies.

Cato now gets down on one knee and makes a big show of presenting the ring to me. It's a hideous big thing with 3 clear diamonds embedded in a white gold band. It is flashy and extravagant and completely not me.

"Katherine, please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he says.

The crowd are all awing again at this ridiculous display. I do my best to look shocked, raising my hand to cover a shocked gasp, let the blush rise up in my cheeks before squealing out the word "Yes!"

Cato grins triumphantly placing the ring on my finger before grabbing me for a wet kiss. As he is kissing me all I can see is Peeta's face beaming back at me.

Eventually he stops kissing me and turns us around to face the crowd. He raises my ringed hand triumphantly in the air and the crowd wolf whistles and cheers. I hope that the disgust does not come across on my face.

The next few hours are a blur of faces as people come up to congratulate me and ask me about the wedding. I answer the best that I can, but as time goes on I begin to feel dizzy as I am turned from one person to the next.

At one point I come face to face with Cato's father. He has a malevolent smile on his face that immediately makes my blood run cold.

"How delightful to have you become a permanent member of our family," he says coldly. "Do you mind if I speak to you privately for a moment?"

I turn round to see if anyone can get me out of this, but I turn to face a bunch of people I don't recognise. I take a deep breath before nodding. He gestures for me to follow him and I obediently trot along behind him.

He takes me to an empty office away from the party and closes the door firmly behind me. There is something about this man that terrifies me. Maybe it's the odd smell of blood and roses that seem to waft off his body.

He gestures for me to sit on a large oak chair. I gingerly perch on the edge. He takes a seat on the grand red chair behind the desk.

"We'll make this easier by promising not to lie to each other," he states.

He waits for me to respond before proceeding. I nod my head hesitantly.

"I did not like you when my son first brought you home. I still don't like you now. But I admire how you have handled the situation."

I sit there in silence. I don't really know what he wants me to say.

"You have something that the people can relate to. You are one of them. I don't think my son would have done half as well if he had not been with you," he carries on.

I still don't know if I am supposed to say anything to this.

"But I'm here to remind you that you have a job to do. You are to become his wife. That brings certain responsibilities," he says.

"What do you expect me to do?" I ask.

"Distract them. I am sure you are aware of some of our dealings by now and know that not all of them are honourable. It is your job to make sure the public don't think about it. You will continue to make my son look good by pretending to be in love with him. Down the line I expect a couple of children to carry on the family name. The pair of you will be the picture of the perfect family so that no one stops to think about what we are doing behind the scenes."

"I know a lot of this already."

"Well at times it seems you have forgotten. Like I said it your job to make my son look good, not to make yourself look good. Or do I need to remind you of the children hospital opening. My son's generous contribution was forgotten about because all the press cared about was how you played with the children."

I still think they overreacted about that. I only went and talked to the children on the day of the opening. It was about them any way. It wasn't my fault that the press got pictures of me playing tea party with them and decided to run that story ahead of the actual opening of the hospital.

"Be careful Miss Lawrence. I know what my son has threatened you with. I have to say it is one of the only moments I have been proud of him. But that doesn't mean he is not soft. I was the one who persuaded him to do all those things to keep you in line. He will never actually follow through and do something that would hurt his little sex toy. Because that is what you are; a common whore. I on the other hand have no qualms to do so. If you don't live up to my expectations I will call Crane's people."

I thought I hated Cato, but this man is on another level. I have never felt so cheap and vulnerable in my entire life. Not even when I worked at The Cornucopia. Cato may be an idiot, but his father is pure evil. He is the real master mind behind the majority of what Cato has put me through. He is the one that has all the power. I suddenly understand why Cato is the way he is. With a father like this it is no wonder.

"Well I hope I don't disappoint you," I say weakly.

"Good. I think it's time we get back to the party. Don't you?" he says.

I nod my head and get up to leave. He opens the door for me and we enter the deserted corridor. Just then Cato comes staggering towards us.

"There you are!" he declares throwing an arm around me. "I've been wanting to show off my sexy fiancée."

I try to placate him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. I am well aware that his father is watching. He smiles drunkenly at me and then looks up to see his father.

"Dad!" he exclaims. "Look! I actually did it! I'm not as useless as you I thought was!"

His dad narrows his eyes at him.

"If you for one minute think you won this on your own merit, you are even more stupid than I thought. You won this because of _my_ contacts. Do you know how much I had to buy to get your votes? Don't think you have all the power now. I am the one that got you here. Don't forget it!" he snarls.

I see Cato's face fall. This is the first time I have seen Snow's cruelty directed towards his son. I see it now. He doesn't love him. Cato is just a piece in his games.

Snow turns to look at me.

"Take him home. He's drunk! It's a disgrace!" he orders.

Cato's head rolls forward resigned. I nod my head and lead him out back to the car. The press would have a field day if they got a picture of this.

We ride back to their mansion in silence. For once Cato doesn't try to feel me up or order me to do something. The confrontation with his father has hurt him. He sits slumped in the back seat.

Once we get there I help him out the car and up to his room. He slumps down onto the edge of his bed and puts his head in his hands. I go to the bathroom to get him a glass of water. Maybe I won't have to do anything with him tonight.

I hand him the water and he takes it gratefully. He takes a gulp before putting the glass down and resuming his previous position. I stand there awkwardly. I don't know what he wants me to do.

"No matter what I do I will never be good enough for him. I will always be stupid and drunk Cato that can't do anything right," he says mournfully.

And for the first time I see it; the human side of Cato. With his head in his hands I finally see the little boy he really is. The one that is desperate for his father's approval but will never get it. I actually feel sorry for him. He has never known what a father's love is like. It makes me feel guilty about my own argument with my dad earlier. He was only saying those things because he loved me.

I sit down beside him and move closer to him.

"You don't mess everything up. Those advertising posters were your idea," I say.

The posters were actually pretty good. Realising that the public liked how normal I was, Cato had taken this idea and embraced it. The posters featured the pair of us doing many every day things such as doing the shopping and taking the dogs for a walk. He somehow managed to make them look natural and I know this helped appeal him to the public.

He scoffs at my words though.

"Doesn't matter. I can't even get a woman to marry me without a bit of blackmail," he says despondently.

My heart stops. Maybe this is my chance to get out. Maybe I can play to this vulnerable side of him.

"You don't have to be like him. You can stop this if you want," I stress.

He turns to look at me now.

"Sometimes when I see the disgust on your face I regret making you do this, but I can't let you go. You're the only thing that's caused him to be proud of me," he states.

My heart sinks. I will never get out of this. Not as long as Cato continues to seek his father's approval.

I lean back on my elbows resigning myself to this life.

Cato continues to look upset and hurt. And for the first time I feel myself wanting to comfort him. I have never dealt well with seeing people hurting. Another one of my weakness. Because even though this confession doesn't make me like him anymore, it doesn't make me hate him.

So I do the only thing I can think of, the thing I never thought I would do, and kiss him. Really kiss him, not my passive attempts from before. Cato seems surprised at first. I never initiate our kisses. But after a while he responds and I push him back on to the bed.

And for the first and only time I make love to him and afterward he curls up beside me like a small child desperately searching for some much needed intimacy.

This vulnerable Cato doesn't last long. I wake up the next morning to the arrogant asshole that he usually is. He orders me around and is rude about my family.

I don't regret my actions though. At least now I know he is not a complete monster. There is part of him that is human and vunerable. I will never love him, or even like him, but I know it is not entirely his fault. His father is the real villain in this place.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

_Cato_

_Present Day_

I watch as Xavier runs on his little legs chasing after the ball. He's one of the quickest kids on the park and gets to the ball first before thumping the soccer ball in the general direction of the goal. Katherine cheers beside me as he and the rest of the boys set off again after the ball.

I am not as impressed though. I don't care if it is only little league soccer; I want my son to win. Kicking the ball with no real sense of purpose is not going to cut it with me.

This time Xavier reaches the ball at the same time as another boy and there is a bit of a tussle. Xavier just needs to stick his leg in and knock the other boy over and he will win the ball.

But my son doesn't do that. Instead he backs off, as if almost scared to hurt the boy, and this means that the other boy wins it and darts off towards the other end of the pitch. Xavier regains his balance before following the stampede of children chasing the ball. I sometimes wonder how Xavier can be my son. He shows no killer instinct. He is always too nice to people.

"Xavier, stick your foot in!" I yell. "You're not going to win by being a girl!"

He looks up at the sound of my voice. He looks a little upset, but sees me and nods his head before getting back in the game. I continue to watch as the children all wrestle for the ball.

"Your boy is fast," Marvel says with admiration from beside me.

His son, Dalton, is in the team too. He is the same age as Xavier and the two are pretty good friends. I however can already see that Dalton is going to be soft like his father. Marvel hasn't quite understood the meaning of tough love. He spends way too much time with his children. But hey, that's what you get for being whipped by your wife.

"Sure is. Got that speed from me. Doesn't stop him being a pansy when it comes to the rest of the game," I say.

Marvel nods his head. Katherine looks at me with a glare on her face.

"Can't you show him any support?" she asks angrily.

I shake my head at her. She is too soft on him. She thinks the best way is to shower him with over the top praise, but that doesn't prepare you for real life. He's not going to learn if I don't be brutally honest with him. And being harsh with him will thicken his skin, something that is vital if you want to get on in this world.

I know Katherine hates this approach. She thinks that he should just enjoy being a child. Blah, blah, blah! But this is how my dad treated me and I have turned out more than okay.

And I want my son to succeed.

I have always been impressed with the speed I was able to conceive a son. I remember thinking I must have some pretty strong sperm when Katherine told me shortly after our honeymoon. I was even more impressed that I got a boy first time out. I don't want a girl. They are not going to carry on the family legacy.

No. I was immensely proud of my boy when he was born. Someone I can teach and mould to become just like me. Xavier seems to resist me on some aspects. Why he has a fascination with baking I don't know, but in the long run I know he will follow in my footsteps.

I know Mom is concerned that we haven't had any other children yet. It's not for a lack of trying. I have a lot of needs. But the truth is I don't really care. I got the son I wanted and don't really want another little rug rat running around.

Katherine is still shouting words of encouragement to our son and I see that he has actually got the ball and is dribbling it towards the goal. The other boys chase after him but his legs are quick as he hurtles towards the goal. When he is a few feet away from the goal, he pulls his little leg back and thumps the ball into the goal.

He looks a little shocked that he actually managed to score, but a huge smile appears on his face once he realises what he has done. He jumps up and down and Katherine cheers loudly beside me. He looks over at us searching for approval. Katherine gives him a big thumbs up and he grins before looking at me.

"Get back in the game!" I shout. "The game is not over yet."

Xavier's face falls at my words but I don't care. He has to learn he can't lose concentration. That is when your opponents take advantage.

Sure enough a kid from the other team has got the ball and the children all go back to chasing after it. Katherine gives me another angry glare.

The game lasts a little longer with both teams letting a few more goals in. The score doesn't matter though. This is one of those things were everyone is a winner. Complete crap if you ask me. Children need to be taught competition from an early age. All the boys go up to collect their little trophies before bounding over to their parents.

Both Dalton and Xavier come running over to us waving their trophies. Marvel and Madge bend down to meet their son and shower him in praise about how good he was. Dalton beams up at them as he retells his favourite parts of the game.

Xavier looks up at me expectedly.

"Did you see me Dad? I scored a goal!" he exclaims.

"And so did half the team," I say flatly. "You need to stop being a pushover Xavier. You're not going to win that way."

The smile is wiped off his face now as he sees that he has disappointed me.

"But I got a trophy," he says meekly.

"Well good for you. But I will only be happy when I see a better performance," I state.

Katherine looks at me venomously before scooping her son up for a hug.

"Don't listen to him. You did great. I'm so proud of you. You took that goal brilliantly!" she declares.

His face lights up again and he clutches his trophy tightly. He begins bouncing on the spot as his earlier disappointment evaporates.

"It was so much fun Mommy!" he squeals. "Do you think Peeta will be proud of me?"

I frown at his words.

Peeta?

Does he mean Peeta Mellark?

Why would he care what he thinks?

If Katherine is surprised about him mentioning Peeta's name she doesn't show it. She just brushes his sweaty curls off his forehead and tells him of course Peeta will be proud of him.

"Why the hell would Peeta Mellark care about my son?" I demand angrily.

Peeta Mellark should not be talking to my son.

The rise in my voice causes Marvel and Madge to turn away from their son to watch my outburst. Katherine looks at me calmly, while tucking Xavier behind her body to shield him from my anger. He peeks out timidly from behind her leg.

"They've met a couple of times at some of the events we go to. Peeta has always been nice to him," she states calmly.

I don't like her tone. It's like she is suggesting I am not nice to my own son and why would a grown man play nice with someone else's son?

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would he care?" I ask still furious.

"He is just good with children. Is there anything wrong about that?" Katherine replies more defensively now.

"I don't care. It's weird. I don't want him talking to my son!" I yell.

Xavier quivers from behind his mother. Jesus! He can be such a girl!

Marvel comes up behind me and puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Come on man. This is not the place," he says.

I take a deep breath before taking his advice. I don't know why Peeta Mellark has been talking to my son, but it is not really my biggest concern right now. I have a phone call waiting for me back at the house about the shipment we have coming in. That is a more pressing matter.

I let it go and order Katherine and Xavier back to the car. Katherine takes Xavier's hand and marches him determinedly to the car. She is annoyed with me. That can wait for later too.

I walk in step with Marvel as we head back.

"I don't like that he's been talking to my son," I say to Marvel.

"I always told you I thought he was odd. There's just something not right about him," Marvel replies.

I nod my head and ponder what he has said.

He has been warning me about Mellark ever since he arrived a little over 4 months ago. Though I think this has a lot to do with the amount of time I have spent with him. Marvel is a little jealous.

The truth is I like Mellark. He may be a bit cheery for my liking but he has proven that he likes to be one of the boys. His business partner is another man whipped by his wife, but Mellark isn't like that. He's had the sense not to get married and now he is one of the first people I call when I want a night out.

I am even thinking about bringing him into the drug loop. There have been some cash flow problems with the big shipment we have coming in and I may need to find another investor. I'm not sure if he would be into that stuff and after this revelation am not so sure anymore. A man who likes kids normally has too many morals for this kind of thing. That's why I keep Marvel out of it. He wouldn't want to put his family in a compromising situation.

I keep on thinking about this all the way back to the house. Xavier chatters excitedly about what he is going to get up to with his babysitter tonight.

Katherine enters the house and immediately takes Xavier up for his bath. I sulk to my office to take that call I have been waiting for.

"What's the latest news?" I demand down the phone.

"Same as before. The cheque you gave me bounced. The shipment is not coming until you hand over the cash," the harsh voice says.

"Look, I am having a bit of trouble moving money about at the moment. Dad thinks someone might be watching us. I need more time to get it together."

"You can't keep us waiting for long. The shipment is due out in a week. If I don't have the money by then it's not going."

The man hangs up the phone and I slam down the receiver in frustration.

"Shit!" I hiss.

This is not good. We have a lot of money riding on this shipment. Dad has not been impressed with the way I have handled the situation. The centre is up and running next week and is all ready to go. I need to find the money fast. Just another example of what a failure I am in my father's eyes.

I yank open the desk drawer and pour myself a large glass of Ripper's. I gulp it down in one go. I want to get shit faced at this charity thing tonight. I don't think I am in the mood to suck up to people this evening.

I down a couple more glasses of whiskey not caring about what state I will be in later tonight.

An hour before we have to leave I stumble upstairs and begin undressing myself so I can get ready. Katherine is already almost done. She is wearing a long, plain white dress with short sleeves that shows off the tan she picks up in the summer. The only embellishment is some jewels around the neckline and the dress hugs her body like a glove.

However the best part of the dress is the back. Almost the entire back of the dress has been cut away revealing a large amount of her back bare. My dick perks up in response. I am going to have fun with that tonight.

I flop down on the bed as I struggle to take off my shoe. Katherine looks at me in disgust.

"You're drunk," she states repugnantly.

"So? I'll still be able to get it up later so don't get your panties in a twist," I slur.

She looks at me repulsed.

"I am not going anywhere near you in this state," she utters fiercely.

I just roll my eyes. She will do whatever I want later.

I finally manage to pull off my shoe while Katherine finishes putting in her diamond earrings before turning to speak to me again.

"I am going to read our son a story and say goodnight to him, I take it you won't want to join me," she asks eyeing me challenging.

"Why would I?" I retort.

She lets out a tired laugh.

"Of course. Why would you want to make your son happy?" she says resentfully before leaving the room.

She can be angry at me all she wants. I don't care. He needs to grow up a little bit and not have us running to his every beck and call.

Hours later I sit slumped in my seat with another glass of Ripper's in my hand. I hate these charity functions. I have to pretend that I care about these causes. I think this one might be cancer but don't really give a fuck.

I have lost count of the number of drinks I have had and my head is feeling a little foggy as a result. I can see Dad glaring at me furiously from across the room at my current state of inebriation. Well fuck him too. I've had a bad day. Katherine is angry at me, the heroin deal is in jeopardy and some other man has been playing with my son.

I have hardly seen Katherine since dinner. She is also unimpressed with my behaviour. She has spent most of the night talking to Madge and Cinna and avoiding my looks. I've kept an eye on Mellark too, but he has kept his distance from her. He has spent most of the night schmoozing Caesar Flickerman and Plutarch Heavensbee. Well good for him.

I catch sight of the back of Katherine's dress again and immediately grow hard.

Fuck. When I am angry with her I forget how hot she is. Thank god after she had Xavier she got back into shape quickly. She is still as tight as she used to be.

My lust towards her bubbles to the surface now and I get a little angry at her behaviour at this thing. How dare she ignore me for most of the night? She is my wife. She is supposed to be by my side. My rage bubbles over now and I need a way to release my frustration. I need to take her now to remind her who's the boss in this situation.

I get up somewhat unsteadily to my feet and make my way over to her. I grab her by the waist and growl in her ear.

"You and me outside now," I growl.

I feel her tense underneath my grip, but she doesn't make a scene. She knows my dad won't be happy with her if she does.

She excuses herself from her friends and I drag her to one of the deserted corridors outside the main ballroom. I catch a glimpse of Madge and Cinna's concerned looks as we leave.

Eventually we are far enough away from the rest of the party to go about undisturbed and I pin her against the wall, thrusting my rock hard erection into her. She yelps painfully as she tries to push me off.

"Get off me!" she shrieks fiercely. "You're too drunk to do this!"

"You are my wife! You will do as I say!" I bellow as I tighten my grip on her.

She continues to squirm and plead with me, but I am a lot stronger than she is. I move to undo my belt desperate to own her.

However just as I am about to free myself a stern voice interrupts me.

"She told you to stop," the voice says sternly.

I turn to find Mellark of all fucking people. He is determined to haunt me today. I release Katherine and she sags back against the wall in relief. Mellark continues to stare at me venomously as he strides past me and moves towards Katherine. He tips her head up so she is looking into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks full of concern.

She nods her head and looks at him gratefully, her hand going up to cover his one hand cradling her cheek.

I study the scene carefully. Something about this scene doesn't seem right, but my alcohol fogged brain is struggling to work out what it is.

And then I see it. The smile she gives him. A smile full of longing and love. I look at him and notice the same look mirrored back at her. It is a look you only give someone you are close to. Someone you have let see you naked.

All my earlier rage comes pouring out as I realise what this means.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me? You're fucking my wife!" I declare. I let out a small laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Do you have no respect?"

He turns to me angry now. I have clearly touched a nerve and I can see something inside him snap. Katherine tries to hold him back, but he is not going to let me get away with it.

"You can hardly talk about respect. I'm not the one who has just had to be stopped from forcing myself onto my wife!" he spits.

I let out another smug laugh.

"She's my wife. She does what I say. She's never complained before," I reply cockily.

I can see the burning fire in his eyes as he strides towards me so he is standing facing me straight on.

"You think you are such a big man. Manipulating people to do what you want. Well guess what? She doesn't want you. I can count with the fingers on one hand the number of orgasms you have given her in the last 8 years!" he proclaims.

I want to wring his neck. I am more than capable of pleasuring my wife. But I can see the animal that is in every man rear its head as he is desperate to prove he is the better man for her. This is about a show of who can get one over the other. He takes another step towards me. He is clearly not finished.

"How does it feel to know that whenever your wife is with you she is thinking of me? Wishing it is me that is thrusting inside her? That she has to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming my name?" he challenges.

"Peeta, come on. He's not worth it," Katherine says to him touching his shoulder gently. He turns to look round at her lovingly.

I flick my eyes to her over his shoulder.

"I always knew you were a fucking slut. I should have known after watching you grind down on all those men," I say bitterly. I then turn back to Mellark to look him in the eye. "Or hasn't she told you about her dirty past?"

"She's told me everything you sick bastard," he spits without missing a beat. "I know exactly what you have made her do and why."

I'm a little taken a back. I know how ashamed she is about that part of her life. I can't believe she trusts him enough to tell him. But it doesn't matter. She is not going to leave me.

"It doesn't matter any way. She can't leave me. She won't leave without our son and I'm not letting him go anytime soon," I say.

To my surprise Mellark lets out a smug laugh.

"Yeah about that son you love so much, he doesn't share a single strand of your DNA. That honour goes to me," he says smugly.

I can see Katherine's eyes widen as she shakes her head. She doesn't want this to come out.

This can't be true. Xavier is my son. Mellark has only known Katherine for a few months.

"Impossible," I state. "Or do you need help with the math. Xavier is 5. You can't make a 5 year old boy in a few months!"

"Wrong again," he replies growing more empowered as more revelations come tumbling out. "You see I have known Katniss since we were kids. I've been in love with her since I was 15 and she loves me. I snuck into your wedding and made love to her while you were getting drunk with your idiotic friends. Xavier is mine and the sooner I get them both away from you the better!"

I am stunned into silence. This can't be true. Can Xavier really not be my own?

But he used her real name. That tells me that he really does know everything.

But can that really mean that it is true?

Suddenly through my hazy brain I conjure up an image. A long forgotten memory of a photo of a blond haired, blue eyed boy.

I have seen Peeta Mellark before, but I did not give it much thought at the time. I had seen him in that report Thread had compiled for me on Katherine all those years ago. The one where I found out her true identity.

There had been a boy in that report. One that she had dated throughout high school and a bit of college. One she left behind. And he is here now. Standing in front of me threatening to take away my wife and son.

I don't try to suppress my anger any longer. I want to cause him as much pain as possible. He doesn't get to do this to me.

I lunge forward and try and swing a punch at him. However my reactions have slowed due to the alcohol and he is quicker than I had expected. He ducks out the way, pulling Katherine with him and my fist ends up meeting the hard plaster of the wall.

The pain is agonising as it shoots up my arm.

"Fuck!" I scream as I fall down on my knees and cradle my hurt hand in the other.

Mellark and Katherine just look down on me. Mellark puts a protective arm around my wife's waist.

"Come on. I am taking you out of here. He's too drunk to do anything," he says firmly.

She just nods and takes one last look at me before she lets herself be lead out the corridor by him.

I want to go after them. They don't get to walk away from me intact. But the pain in my hand is terrible and the alcohol in my system is making my head spin. I just curl up on the floor and let the blackness over take me.

The next thing I know I am be woken by someone shaking my shoulder. I pry my eyes open to see Marvel's concerned face leering down on me. I let out a groan as the pain in my hand comes flooding back.

"Dude what have you been up to? No one has seen you or Katherine for hours," he states.

I groan again as I move myself up into a sitting position. The mention of Katherine's name causes everything to come rushing back. She has been cheating on me. Xavier is not my son. My urgency to find them suddenly increases.

"I need to find her! She's not going to get away!" I declare.

Marvel looks at me confused.

"What do you mean? Why would she leave?" he asks.

I retell him most of what happened earlier. I leave out the part about not being Xavier's biological dad. It hurts my pride to know my wife had another man's child while married to me.

The sad thing is it all makes sense. I have often searched for my features in Xavier's face but have never found any. It must be why Mellark was spending time with him. Why Katherine is so protective over him. I don't think she would have the same protective desire for a son fathered by me.

Marvel looks at me sympathetically and for the first time in my life he feels sorry for me. For once his life is better than mine. He tells me that he'll help me find her, but insists that I go and see a doctor about my hand. I begin to protest but the slightest touch causes me to roll about in agony.

He pulls me up off the ground and hauls me to the car. I sit curled up in the back of the car, plotting my revenge on Peeta Mellark.

2 hours later I leave the hospital with a broken hand and dented pride. I have to wear a cast for the time being as I wait for it to heal. Marvel tries to distract me on the ride home by talking about the summer sport, but I'm not in the mood. I want to get home to see if she is still there.

I slam the car door and stomp up the steps. Once in the house I storm up to our bedroom and fling open the door. I am not surprised to find our room empty, the white dress she was wearing earlier lying out on the bed and the sheets having never been touched.

I hadn't really expected her to be here. Mellark wasn't going to let her out of his sight, but it still angers me none the less.

I begin to worry that she is not the only one he has taken from me. I march into Xavier's room to see if he is still asleep. However once I burst into his room it is clear that he is not here either. I let out a frustrated yell as I realise he has taken them both.

Marvel comes running up behind me wanting to know what the trouble is. He scans Xavier's room and sees that he's not there.

"Dude, has she taken Xavier as well?" he asks.

I turn to him my eyes blazing.

"He's not going to get away with this," I yell determinedly. "Come on. We'll take your car."

"Where?" Marvel asks confused.

"I'll figure it out once we get there."

Marvel the ever faithful lap dog doesn't question any further and we head back to the car.

As we drive off I try to think of the best place to go looking for them. Katherine knows what I have on her and won't risk sticking around. They are not stupid enough to go to his place and if they do go out of town who would help them?

Immediately I think of Rose. Katherine tells her everything. And even if Rose doesn't know, Katherine will come back if she thinks her sister is in danger.

I direct Marvel to Rose's place and we get there swiftly.

I bang on the door rapidly, not caring about the late hour. After a few moments Thresh answers the door in basketball shorts and sleep shirt. He rubs his eyes sleepily as he answers.

"Cato, it's 5 in the morning," he yawns.

I don't have time for this. I push past him and go looking for Rose.

"Where's Rose?" I demand scanning the area for any traces of either Katherine or Xavier.

"In bed asleep," he says annoyed. "Can you keep it down? She worked a double shift yesterday."

I don't give a fuck. My wife and son are missing and she knows where they are.

"No! Get her out here now!" I bellow.

My shouting seems to have woken her up and she opens the bedroom door tiredly.

"Cato? What are you shouting about?" she asks as she moves to be closer to Thresh. He puts a protective arm around her.

"Where is she?" I hiss.

"What?" Rose asks confused.

"Don't play games with me. Where is Katherine? Where did Mellark take her?"

Her eyes widen a little when I mention his name. I was right. She clearly knows what is going on between them.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she mumbles avoiding my accusing looks.

"Bullshit. You knew she was fucking him behind my back. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. She?"

Rose looks terrified. She is scared of what I am going to do to her sister and nephew. Thresh still looks confused. I guess he doesn't know the whole Lawrence back story.

"I don't know where she is. I swear. I didn't know she left tonight," Rose says.

"She tells you everything," I state.

"Not this."

I study Rose for a minute. She is trembling. Thresh is shooting daggers at me. I think maybe she is telling the truth. She was never a good liar.

"Fine. I'll stay here. She's bound to call eventually and I want to be here when she does," I state firmly.

Rose eyes widen in fright. She fears for her sister's safety.

"Hand over your phones," I say holding out my palm.

"Look I don't know what is going on with you and Katherine, but that's between the two of you. Don't drag us into it," Thresh says firmly.

I turn to look at him.

"You do as I say or I'll make sure your little girlfriend here get's into a whole heap of trouble. Isn't that right Rose? Maybe I will give Crane's people a call," I threaten.

Rose goes white before nodding her head.

"Just do as he says," she says defeatedly. "I'll explain everything. I promise."

Thresh looks at her sceptically but goes through to the bedroom to collect their phones. He hands them over and crosses his arms.

"I don't want any funny business here," he states.

"As soon as I get Katherine back, I'm gone," I reply.

Thresh nods his head at me before taking Rose back to bed. I make myself comfortable on the couch. I tell Marvel he can go and get ready to wait. Surely it's only a matter of time before she calls.

However she doesn't call and by the time Thresh and Rose get up the next morning I am beginning to doubt my plan. Maybe she knows this is the first place I will look and is staying away as a result.

Shortly after they get up the doorbell rings. I jump up to answer it, thinking it may be her. But I am sorely disappointed. It is just her camp friend Cinna.

He looks a little bit surprised to see me but doesn't let this affect him.

"Are Thresh and Rose in? They are supposed to have dress and suit fittings today for the hospital fundraiser. I'm to pick them up on the way over," he says calmly.

I narrow my eyes at him. I know he is one of Katherine's only friends. Maybe he knows something I don't. I don't have time to think as Rose flits through to greet him.

"Of course, we didn't forget. Just let us gather up our things," she says breezily.

She scoops up her purse and ushers Thresh out the door.

"You don't mind do you Cato? You can wait for Katherine here," she says.

I ponder this for a moment. Part of me thinks this is some ruse so she can go and see Katherine, but Cinna looks absolutely clueless about the situation and I think he must be telling the truth. I let them go and carry on waiting for the phone to ring.

It gets to early evening and I realise I was wrong in letting them go. They are still not back. Cinna must be a better actor than I thought. He is clearly in on this somehow. I curse myself for my stupidity. They could be anywhere by now. I have given them a big head start.

I call a cab and wait to be picked up. I am going to have to go to my dad. He's not going to be happy with me that I have let things escalate so far. I really am as stupid as he thought.

But one thing is for sure, he won't let them get away with it. Mellark has to pay for what he did. You don't take things away from the Snows.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

_Peeta_

_6 Years Previously_

"I have to say it is an interesting proposition. I have seen scenarios like the ones you are describing many times before. Many towns and cities just don't often have the expertise to pull off large scale regeneration projects like this," says Mr Paylor, the CEO of a major construction company in Kentucky.

"We think so too. We really think our plans could make a difference to these places," Finnick agrees.

I nod my head to show support for my friend. We arrived in Louisville yesterday for this meeting with Paylor today and it is my job to support Finnick.

When Finnick asked me to be the moral support for a business meeting his dad had set up I agreed. He has been going on about this business plan for months; a business that creates projects to regenerate poorer areas in towns and cities. He got the idea while interning in Seattle's town office and seeing the disorganisation of many of the planning projects they tried to implement. That, and Finnick's desire to help people less well off than himself has caused him to create Odair Projects.

However, having now set up the fundamentals of his business he is looking for the investment to get the business up and running.

This is where Mr Paylor comes in. He is the old college roommate of Finnick's dad and although they live in different states they have always kept in touch and Paylor owes Odair Senior a favour. As CEO of Kentucky's largest construction company, having them on board would add credibility to Finnick's business plan and Finnick would look to send a lot of contracts Paylor's way.

Finnick had been extremely nervous about today's meeting and had asked me to come along to help charm the potential investor. Finnick says I can charm anyone with a smile and am wasting my talents by not using this on girls. I have had this argument too many times to count. There is only one girl I care about charming.

Finnick also promised we'd make a trip out of this meeting and we are staying in Louisville for a whole week. We're planning on taking in the sights and no doubt, if Finnick has anything to do with it, check out the various clubs and bars Louisville has to offer. He's even paying for everything, something I am grateful after I depleted my bank account on a fruitless search 2 years ago. It was the least I could do to offer my support for him.

So far I have talked up Finnick and the business, while also putting Paylor at ease with my good natured small talk.

"You've come at the right time. I am just about to expand the business to Texas and think this is the perfect opportunity to exploit that," Paylor says.

Finnick's smile widens before he tries to compose himself and remain business like. He's clearly excited about this development. I try to help him out.

"I don't think you would regret it Mr Paylor. Finnick has the drive and ambition to make this project succeed. I don't think you want to miss out on an opportunity like this. When the project is successful towns and cities will be pouring money into construction companies to support the plans. You stand to make a lot of money out of this," I say.

Mr Paylor nods his head.

"I like you both. You don't bullshit me. I'm very interested in getting behind this project," he replies.

Finnick continues to smile.

"Thank you sir. You won't regret it," Finnick replies enthusiastically.

Mr Paylor gives a small smile before leaning in and discussing the finer points of the deal he would like to make.

An hour later we leave his office with Finnick positively giddy.

"Hell yeah!" he shouts. "I knew bringing you along was a good idea. He was eating up everything you said!"

"It was your idea that impressed him. He knows what it will mean for his company if this project takes off," I reply.

Finnick shakes his head still buzzing from the success of the meeting.

"Not if, when. When have I ever failed in my quest for greatness?" he asks mischievously.

I smile at him. That is the one thing you can always say about Finnick; he is not scared of failure. He throws himself into everything he does, whether it is a business proposition, the swim team in college or chasing a hot girl. It may make him seem cocky and arrogant, but underneath it all is a genuine guy who works really hard for what he wants.

"Peeta, man, I want you in on this. With your silver tongue and my business brains we will be unstoppable!" he declares.

I let out a tired sigh.

"We've been over this Finnick. I don't know the first thing about a business like this. I would be holding you back," I reply.

"You have a business degree from college! You're not completely clueless. Plus your role would be mainly buttering up the clients. Do you honestly want to work in that bakery for the rest of your life?" he argues back.

"Yes. Unlike you I actually like Washington and I love Seam. I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"You're just scared to leave. There's a big old world out there that is just waiting for you to explore it!"

"I'm not leaving Seam."

Finnick pauses for a second before presenting his next argument.

"You can't stay there waiting for a girl that is never going to come back," he states seriously

It feels like all the air is knocked out my body at once as he says this. How dare he? He knows perfectly well about my feelings for her. He knows how much Seam means to me as a result. Why I can't leave there because it is the only place I feel connected to her.

"That's a low blow even for you, Finn," I reply coolly. "You have no idea what it is like for me! You are incapable of feeling those types of emotions."

Finnick looks a bit hurt by my words. I normally just joke about his lack of any real commitment to women, but this time I meant it to be personal.

"I'm not the one wasting my life by pining for a girl who's left me behind. If she loved you as much as you say she did, do you really think she would want you to be like this? Do you really think she would want you to be miserable and lonely?" he replies.

I refuse to accept he is right. I can't just move on with my life. I tried but it didn't work. I can't shake her. She is embedded firmly in my soul.

Not that I can expect Finnick to understand. He's never been in love. Has no interest of ever being so. His only interest in girls is what is underneath their skirt. It's not my own personal view but I don't judge Finnick because it is his. That's his opinion so I respect that, just like he should respect mine.

He just doesn't understand the bond you share with a person you love. The trust you build. When you are in love you bare your soul to that person so much so they become part of it. You can't just let them go.

I am too angry now to stay and talk this out. I need to get away and deal with the flood of memories that occur whenever someone brings her up.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll see you back at the hotel," I say gruffly as I storm past Finnick who looks at me full of concern.

I walk around aimlessly for the next couple of hours. I don't know this city and have no idea how I'm going to find my way back, but I just need some space.

Talking about Katniss always causes a wave of emotions to flood my senses. A mixture of sadness, longing, love and even a bit of anger.

When she first left that was my first emotion:

Anger.

Anger that she could have left me.

Anger that she left with only leaving a note.

I remember running round to their house just after I got the letter and smashing up the things in her bedroom that she hadn't had time to pack. I was just so angry that she was gone. My brothers found me hours later curled up in a ball in her closet, her things strewn across the room.

At least at that point I could feel something. After that I just felt numb. I just didn't see the point anymore.

My search for her brought me out of my stupor for a bit, but that trail has gone cold in the last couple of years. How are you supposed to find someone who is not meant to be found?

I'm a little angry at myself that I have just given up. I have run out of ways to find her and deep down I know that I can't keep searching for her forever. And although I hate to admit it, Finnick is probably right; she wouldn't like to see me this way. I know it is one of the only things that keeps me going. That she is out there somewhere happy and getting on with her own life.

Eventually my rumbling stomach jolts me out of my trance and I know it is probably time to get back to the hotel and apologise to Finnick. He is my best friend and I know he was just looking out for me.

Thankfully Finnick does not make a big deal about my earlier tantrum and says we should just put it behind us. And as this is Finnick he suggests that we go out and get drunk to forget about it. I agree thinking alcohol is exactly what I need after today.

We end up in some bar called The Hob and Finnick has already bought a round of drinks.

"Okay. I'm preparing a truce. You don't talk about Katniss and I won't point out girls I think you should bang. If either of us does one of those things, we do a shot," he announces.

I give him a disbelieving shake of the head. Finnick can't go through one night without picking out at least 15 girls he thinks I should be with, but hey if he wants to gets off his face that's his choice.

I raise our first shot glass towards him and tip me head in agreement.

"Deal," I reply while chinking his glass and throwing the burning liquid down my throat.

Finnick takes my lead and bangs his empty shot glass down on the table.

"To a legendary boy's night out!" he declares.

I nod my head in agreement before asking him about the new swim club he has joined. Finnick then goes into an energetic conversation about the club and all the hotties that are in it. I listen carefully as he goes on and laugh at his jokes while poking fun at him in all the right places.

I didn't think I would like Finnick when he first moved in back in sophomore year in college. I was heartbroken and didn't really appreciate the parade of girls he brought home each night. But after a couple of weeks he called me out on my shit and I told him everything about Katniss. He understood me better after that and we have been good friends ever since. Turns out I am a pretty good wingman and Finnick forces me to put myself out there again after Katniss. There is no one else I trust more.

"Dude, I know I promised I wouldn't, but you have got to check out that girl over there. She's perfect for you. Nice tits and ass!" he declares.

I roll my eyes but turn to look at the girl anyway. Since he found out about Katniss, Finnick has made it his personal mission to get me laid as many times as possible. Much to his disappointment I have rejected most of his suggestions. I need to have at least some feelings for the girl.

I turn round to look at the girl he is talking about. I follow his gaze until I see the girl he is referring to. She is a busty red head, who does indeed have a good butt, emphasised by the tiny shorts she is wearing. She is definitely attractive but I don't want to go there tonight.

"I only broke up with Bonnie a month ago. I'm not ready to go down that road again," I sigh.

Bonnie was a girl I met at Finnick's birthday party. Unsurprisingly Finnick introduced us. She was petite and blonde and we had lots in common. She was the first girl I properly tried to date after Katniss. And I did try. We ended up dating for 6 months, but she could tell my heart was never really in it. It was hard when everything she did I compared to Katniss.

Eventually we called time on our relationship deciding we were better off as friends. If that relationship taught me anything it was that I am nowhere near ready to give someone else that type of commitment.

"I'm not asking you to date the girl. Just show her a good time tonight. Why did you think I got us separate rooms?" he replies. I shake my head at him. "Why does sex always have to have feelings for you? You're missing out on some hot action!"

"Finn, have you ever had sex with a girl you love?" I respond.

"No."

"Well if you had you would know that sex is a hundred times better with someone you care about. You get to spend time exploring and learning every inch of each other's body. You know all their sweet spots. They know how to make you moan. There is a different kind of passion; one that is more intimate and personal. I'm telling you once you have experienced that there is no going back."

Finnick looks at me a bit stunned by my speech. We don't often go into all the mushy stuff about relationships. It makes him feel uncomfortable because it is something he has never experienced.

"Whatever man. You're getting a shot for that. That's an indirect reference to her. Come on," he says.

I give him a disbelieving look. How I'm I the one getting the shot. He pointed the girl out to me first.

"Fine. But you too. You pointed that girl out to me," I concede.

Finnick looks at me triumphantly as we push our way to the bar.

We manage to squeeze our way to the bar and Finnick catches the attention of the blonde bartender. He flashes her his pearly whites and that is enough for her to ignore the other demanding patrons and come and serve us. She smiles at Finnick and pushes her chest out as she takes our order.

I am used to these displays by now. I don't think I am a bad looking guy but I am nothing compared to Finnick. He is like a Greek God, with styled bronze hair, tanned skin and emerald green eyes. Coupled with his muscular body and cheeky persona and he has girls falling down at his feet.

As we wait we notice a small dark skinned girl desperately trying to get the bartender's attention. She doesn't look old enough to be in here and her small stature means it is proving difficult for her to get anywhere. She stands on her toes to try and get the bartender's attention, but she just ignores the girl and the girl goes to stands back down off her toes with a huff.

Finnick eyes her appreciatively. She may be young looking, but she has an innocence about her that makes her endearing.

"Well hello darling," he says to her leaning an elbow on the bar. "How about I get you, lovely girl, a drink?"

The girl turns round and blushes slightly at the fact a good looking guy is hitting on her.

"It's okay. I'm just about to leave. My friend's pretty sick. Just getting her a glass of water," the girl says hesitantly and goes back to trying to catch the bartender's eye.

"Oh come on now, the night is still young!" Finnick continues. "I'm Finnick. Tell me your name and I'll show you a good night."

I shake my head. I think this girl is too young for him any way.

"It's Rue, but I should warn you, my brother is here and I'm pretty sure he can take you," she replies a little more confidently.

Finnick lets out a confident laugh.

"I highly doubt that. My buddy Peeta here was wrestling champ at school. I think it would take a beast to take us down," Finnick boasts.

I groan. Why did he have to bring me into this? This girl clearly looks underage and I don't want to get in a fight with a protective older brother.

Thankfully Finnick doesn't get the chance to say anything more that could get us into trouble as Rue's brother does make an appearance.

Rue wasn't lying about her brother. He is pretty intimidating. At least a head taller than me and muscles that rival Finnick's. I can see Finnick's eyes widen when he sees the size of him. He is definitely what I call a beast.

Her brother seems to be carrying the friend that she was talking about and she wasn't lying about the girl being unwell. She is also of a similar size to Rue, but while Rue is dark this girl is pale and blonde. Her long straight hair falls down so it is covering her face as the brother holds the girl in his arms, bridal style, with the girl's head resting against his shoulder. She seems to have passed out from too much alcohol.

The brother eyes us suspiciously. He is clearly not happy that we are talking to his sister.

"Are these guys bothering you Rue?" he asks keeping his eyes trained on us. "You do know she is only 19."

This doesn't surprise me. Both girls look like they could both still be in high school. Finnick holds up his hands to say no offence.

"Sorry man. We were just having a friendly chat. No harm done," Finnick replies.

The brother stills looks at us warily. I have no doubt he could take us both and hope he leaves soon. He then looks back at his sister to check to see if everything is okay. She nods her head in confirmation and this seems to appease him.

"Okay we need to get Rose home. Have fun explaining this to her sister," he says to Rue.

Rue looks disheartened.

"I told her not to drink so much, but she just wanted to celebrate passing finals," Rue bemoans.

Her brother looks at her disapprovingly.

"Well like I said. You're the one that's going to have to explain everything," he says.

Rue nods her heads before following her brother and friend out the bar. Her brother shoots us one more threatening look before he leaves.

I let out a sigh of relief once they have gone.

"Why do you get us in these situations?" I moan.

Finnick shrugs his shoulders indifferently.

"Makes for an interesting night," he replies.

I roll my eyes and down the shots that have just arrived.

The next morning Finnick and I find a greasy diner across the street from our hotel and try to cure our hangovers with grease and carbs. Finnick tucks into a massive plate of bacon, sausages and eggs. I've stuck to strong coffee as the thought of food still makes me stomach churn.

We had stayed in the bar until closing and had at some point moved to doing 5 jager bombs in a row. I curse Finnick as I nurse my hangover and wonder why I ever think letting him buy me drink is a good idea.

I am absentmindedly flicking through one of Louisville's local newspapers as Finnick runs through the hot girls we saw last night.

I get to the society pages and almost miss it as I am flicking through. But my brain finally registers what it is seeing and I flick back to the wedding announcement page.

It's can't be, but the scowl in unmistakable. I scan the article and find that the picture is of someone called Katherine Lawrence. But as I stare at it I am in no doubt who it is.

It's Katniss Everdeen.

I sit staring at the picture for a good few minutes, not aware of anything around me.

It' her.

Definitely her.

She looks older and more mature and is wearing a dress she would never have worn before, but it's her. Katherine Lawrence is what she must have changed her name to after she left.

I am so taken in by seeing her for the first time in four years I miss what Finnick is saying to me.

"Dude, are you listening? You kind of spaced out," he asks looking at me concerned.

"It's her," I say in disbelief.

"What?"

"It's Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," I say turning the paper round so he can see the picture.

Finnick studies the picture for a while. He has seen pictures of Katniss back in our apartment, but she looks totally different in this one.

"But it says this girl is called Katherine Lawrence," he replies.

"That is what she must have changed her name to when she went into witness protection. It's her. I'd know that look anywhere," I argue.

Finnick looks unconvinced. His face then turns solemn.

"Dude, this is a wedding announcement," he says sympathetically.

For the first time I look at the rest of the picture. My heart drops. Sure enough there is a picture of a bulking blond man, with ice cold eyes. He looks very smug in the picture. I scan the article and discover he is Cato Snow, the city's mayor. It turns out he proposed to Katniss in public on the evening he won the election over a year ago

I frown. This doesn't seem like the type of guy Katniss would be with.

As I read the rest of the article I discover he is from the richest family in Kentucky and was a bit of a playboy before. His hobbies seem to include drinking and spending money. Katniss was never impressed with this kind of behaviour when I knew her, so what's changed?

I study the picture closely. While Cato looks smug and proud in the picture, Katniss looks unamused and, dare I say it, a little unhappy? Could there be a deeper reason to why she is marrying this guy?

I continue to read to see if I can find any more clues. I come to the part about how they met:

_How they met is straight out of a romance novel. Katherine was a girl of humble origins, her father unable to work as a result of a back injury and her mother passed away through cancer, and was working in the high class restaurant The Capitol when she met Cato._

_Little did she know that when she served the young Snow almost 3 years ago that her life was going to change forever._

_So how did this modest girl tame Louisville's most notorious playboy? _

"_She was just the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew then that she would be my wife one day. I didn't mind changing if it meant I got the most beautiful girl on the planet," Cato divulges._

I want to throw up. Something tells me he doesn't appreciate the true nature of Katniss' beauty. He makes her sound like some trophy he has won.

_But things weren't easy for the soon to be mayor. Katherine initially was unimpressed with him and refused his pleas to go out with him._

"_She took some persuading, but I wore her down in the end. She couldn't resist my charms for long," Cato explains._

_Katherine agrees with this saying;_

"_I was worried about his old habits, but he proved me wrong. I am very lucky to have him. He has been very good to me and my family."_

I pause now. That must be it. She must be doing this for her family. It said something about her dad being too injured to work. What happened to him? I know her family is the most important thing in the world to her.

I think of those girls we met last night and realise that Prim would be the same age as they were. Is Prim learning to become a doctor like she always wanted? Med school is not cheap. Is Katniss doing this to help them?

The earlier joy of finding her has been replaced with a ton of questions. Something is not right about this. I can feel it.

"There must be some reason she is doing this," I state firmly to Finnick.

He looks at me clearly thinking I am deluded.

"Listen man, I know it must hurt to see that she has moved on, but maybe this is what you need to finally put her behind you," he tries to reason.

I shake my head determinedly.

"I know Katniss. Something is not right here. I need to find out what it is," I reply chewing my bottom lip as I ponder what my next move will be.

"You're crazy. If you go after her, you are only going to get hurt," Finnick persists.

"No. She still loves me. I can feel it."

"From a picture?"

"This is just something I have to do. It's the sign I've been looking for. I'm not giving up. Not now that I have found her."

Finnick looks at me in disbelief. He is clearly not confident about my feelings. But I don't care. I am going to see her. I am not giving up.

I scan the article to locate the date of the wedding. I discover it is next Saturday. I know now I have to be there.

I need to see her.

I need to see if she still loves me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

_Peeta_

_Present Day_

An old woman with springy grey hair and more wrinkles than I can count opens the door to us. I shift a sleepy Xavier up on my hip.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay," I say to the women. "We really appreciate it."

The old woman mumbles something I don't quite understand but her kind smile tells me she is happy to help.

I give her a grateful smile and enter placing Xavier on a nearby chair while Katniss follows behind me with our bags.

As soon as Cato discovered my affair with Katniss and that Xavier was not his I knew that we were not safe in Louisville any more. No guy is going to take that lightly.

Thankfully I had been planning for this scenario for a couple of weeks. I had told Katniss to pack a small bag of essentials for her and Xavier that we could pick up at a minute's notice. I had bought a car under Finnick's name to make it more difficult for us to be tracked and had arranged to stay with Annie's Aunt Mags in a town just outside Dallas. After hours of driving this is where we find ourselves now.

We left the fundraiser shortly after the confrontation with Cato and had immediately gone to pick up Xavier. I drove until it was too dangerous for my sleep deprived body to keep going. We spent a few hours at a road side motel catching up on some much needed sleep before rising and completing the remainder of the long drive to Texas.

We got a phone call from Cinna just as we crossed the state border into Texas to tell us that he had managed to send Rose and their dad to his sister's somewhere in north Kentucky. After he had offered his help at the Memorial Day party 2 months ago, Cinna has been vital in helping us to prepare to flee if we needed to. He always assured us that it would be his job to make sure the rest of Katniss's family could get away to safety if we had to run. Katniss is extremely relieved that the rest of her family are safe. She's knows that they would be the first people Cato would take his rage out on.

Xavier doesn't really understand what is happening being too tired and excited about a road trip to fully comprehend what is going on. However now all the travelling has tired him out and I know we need to get him to a bed soon.

"Mags, this is Katniss and our son Xavier," I say. "We'll try to not get in your way too much."

Annie's Aunt Mags looks down on Xavier kindly. I have met her on a few occasions. She and Annie are pretty close because Annie's own mother was a bit of a dead beat mom. At Finnick and Annie's wedding she kept me entertained with her many crazy stories of fishing expeditions she undertook when she was younger. Who knew fishing could be so dangerous? She has always taken a liking to me saying I am such a kind young man and she was more than happy to give us a place to stay if we so needed it.

She is still looking at Xavier with a crooked smile when she asks him, "How 'bout some cookies and milk?"

Never a person to turn down baked goods Xavier's sleepy eyes perk up a little bit and he nods his head excitedly.

Katniss and I both share a smile and Katniss takes our son's hand to lead him to the table. She pulls him up onto her lap, kissing the top of his head as he waits expectantly for his treats. I take a seat opposite. Mags pushes a plate of still warm chocolate chip cookies towards Xavier and pours him a glass of milk.

"Thank you," Xavier says to her through a mouthful of cookie. For once Katniss doesn't correct him for his bad manners.

"No problem child. Plenty more where they came from," Mags replies.

Xavier looks at her in awe. It is clear that the way to my son's heart is through baking. Just like his mother.

He takes a gulp of milk before placing the glass back down carefully and looking at all the adults in the room with a frown on his face.

"Is Daddy coming to join us?" he asks.

I see Katniss give me a startled look. Part of me is hurt that he even asked about Cato but why wouldn't he? He still believes Cato is his dad.

We both know we have to handle this situation sensitively. We don't want to paint Cato as a monster to him. He'll find it too confusing and that's not fair. And we can't tell him am I his real dad yet. Not until we are certain we are safe from Cato.

Katniss decides to take the lead.

"No, honey, he's not coming," she replies before taking a deep breath. "We're not going to live with him anymore."

"Why not?" Xavier asks.

"Because I don't love him and Daddy and I don't get on any more," she says calmly. She then turns Xavier round so she is looking straight into his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you. You are my best boy and I'm never going to leave you."

Xavier screws his eyebrows as his ponders this information. He then turns to look at me.

"Is Peeta staying?" he asks hopefully.

I give him a big smile.

"Of course buddy. I'm not going anywhere," I say to him.

"Good," he says happily sinking back into Katniss's arms. "I like playing with you."

My smile grows wider.

"I like playing with you too," I reply.

Xavier smiles happily before letting out a huge yawn.

"Okay bud, I think it's time for you to go to bed," Katniss says smoothing the curls on top of his head.

Xavier is too tired to protest and lets his mother pick him up and take him to one of the rooms Mags has pointed out up the stairs. I follow them through as Katniss gets our son ready for bed.

He is too tired for a story today so Katniss just tucks him in and gives him a kiss goodnight. She gets up leaving me to say my own goodnight. I bend down and stroke the curls off his face. He looks back at me thoughtfully.

"I'm glad it's you here and not Daddy," Xavier says sleepily. "You'd make a good dad."

My heart almost bursts at his words. I'm so glad he sees me as a father figure already. I place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you," I tell him for the first time. "Sweet dreams."

Xavier gives me a tired smile before shutting his eyes and almost immediately falling asleep. I give his curls one last stroke before getting off my knees and going to meet Katniss and Mags back in the kitchen.

I give Katniss a weary smile and put an arm round her waist. She leans her side against me.

"How can we ever repay you for the kindness you have shown us?" Katniss asks Mags appreciatively.

"It's no problem. Annie talks very highly of you and Peeta. You can stay as long as you want," Mags replies with a smile.

I return her smile gratefully.

"Hopefully we won't have to stay too long. I need to phone Haymitch to let him know what is happening but we were in the final stages of piecing together evidence. We were hopeful of getting the Snows in the next couple of weeks," I reply.

Mags nods her head in understanding.

"It's no bother. Just keep me in the loop and I will be fine. It's been a long time since I have had company in this house," she responds. "Just make yourself at home."

Katniss and I both give her another grateful smile before Mags excuses herself leaving Katniss and I alone.

Katniss turns so both her arms are around my waist. With all the drama of the last 24 hours I can't quite believe that I am here with her now. That I might actually have succeeded in getting her and Xavier away from the Snows.

"You should call Haymitch," Katniss urges me. "He needs to know what is going on."

I give a disheartened sigh. Calling Haymitch is the last thing I want to do. He will probably be angry at me for blowing some of my cover so close to the final shipment. All I really want to do is curl up in bed with Katniss and catch up on some much needed sleep.

"I suppose," I say reluctantly.

"There's no point putting it off. He'll just be angrier with you if you don't," Katniss replies.

I sigh again placing a tired kiss on her lips. I untangle myself from her warmth and pick through my pockets to find a disposable phone I have been using to contact Haymitch. He picks up after 2 rings.

"About bloody time! I have been trying to call you for hours! What the hell has happened?" Haymitch asks exasperatedly.

I take a deep breath before explaining the confrontation with Cato and our subsequent flight to Texas.

"Jesus! Why did you have to do this so close to the shipment? We are this close to closing in on them. This couldn't have come at a worse time!" he exclaims.

"It wasn't safe for us there anymore. Cato found out about Katniss and I. You know what the Snows are capable of," I try to reason. "Besides I don't think he realised we were compiling a case against them. I think we're fine on that front."

"I don't give a shit if you think we're safe. You going off with Cato's wife is going to have them looking into your dealings. Our secret won't be safe for long."

"Well how's the investigation going? Do you think we have enough to bring them down?"

"The case rests on this shipment coming in the next 2 weeks. They have had to use their own money to get the shipment over and this has left a clear link between them and the drugs but if they discover us and stop the shipment we will be screwed."

"What are the chances of that happening?"

"Slim the longer it takes to get in. Your boy Woof heard today that it is coming in a week on Friday. We have to sit tight and hope that it does."

I let out a frustrated sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry I've put this is jeopardy, but I can't risk their safety," I say.

"I understand why you did it. I have always known their safety has been your priority. I just wish this had come out later," Haymitch sighs resigned.

"I'm sorry," I state again.

"There's not much you can do now. Stay alive. I'll keep in touch."

With that he hangs up and I am left staring at the phone. Any joy I had earlier of getting Katniss and Xavier away has vanished. We are all still in a lot of danger.

Over the next couple of days we pick up a routine. Katniss doesn't like Xavier leaving the house so we spend many hours keeping him occupied. Haymitch tells us to sit tight, so we spend our days teaching Xavier to bake and to play the piano, which much to Katniss' dismay Xavier has no real talent for. Mags teaches him how to tie knots and he delights in the many different ways he can hang his toys from the banisters.

I get to enjoy all the family time I have been missing out on while Katniss and Xavier have been with Cato. We spend all our days together getting to know each other again and being players in the many games Xavier invents. Sometimes I am the super villain to Xavier's Spiderman. Other days I am his side kick as we hunt down the mysterious monster that has eaten all the cheese. I love every minute of it.

As much as I love really getting to know Xavier it is also good to spend time with Katniss again. We are careful around Xavier, ensuring we don't kiss or cuddle in front of him. We don't want to confuse him any more than he is already but I am enjoying being able to kiss her whenever I want. We spend our days playing with Xavier and our nights wrapped in each other arms as we fully reacquaint ourselves with each other bodies. If it wasn't for the threat of the Snow's hanging over us, our life would be perfect.

A week down the line Katniss, Xavier and I are all sitting curled up watching _The Lion King_. It is one of my favourite children's films and I have to stop myself from singing along. We are just at the part when Nala has found Simba again and they are singing _Can you feel the love tonight_ when Xavier turns to speak to us.

"Mommy are you in love with Peeta?" he asks.

Both Katniss and I look stunned.

"Why do you ask that sweetie?" Katniss asks surprised.

"I saw you kissing in your bedroom. You told me you only kiss people you love," he states simply.

I look over to Katniss. She goes a deep red. It seems we were not as sly as we thought. Our son well and truly has our number.

"Would you mind if I was?" Katniss asks stroking his hair.

Xavier thinks for a moment before answering.

"Not really. I really like him," he says finally.

I smile.

"I really like you and your Mommy," I reply happily.

He turns to look at me now, his eyes bright and a big smile on his face.

"Does that mean you will make lots of rocky road?" he asks hopefully.

I grin back at him.

"Of course," I reply and then look at Katniss. "And of course cheese buns for you."

It is Katniss's turn to smile now.

"I think we are going to end up fat!" Katniss declares poking Xavier in the stomach. He lets outs his childish laugh and I marvel in the fact how natural this all feels. We were always supposed to end up like this.

Once he has stopped laughing Xavier snuggles into my chest and my arms go protectively around him. I didn't realise how much I needed Xavier's acceptance of me in his and his mother's life. I desperately want to be an integral part of his life.

Things carry on as they have been over the next week. I am getting anxious about the shipment that is supposed to be arriving. Are the Snows oblivious to our plans? Is the shipment still coming?

As the week goes on I can only hope that it does. Surely it is a good sign that the Snows haven't managed to track us down. I know Rose and their dad are still safe up north and I just hope everything else goes to plan.

As the end of the second week nears, Katniss agrees that it would be good for Xavier to get out of the house. I suggest I take him to a park nearby and Katniss agrees while she goes into Dallas to get some supplies for Mags.

Xavier is ecstatic about finally getting to go outside again. He has hated being cooped up inside when the weather has been so good. He jumps up and down as I wrestle him into the car. He sings along loudly with the children's CD I have in the car. I'm sad to say he has inherited my singing voice. I don't care though as I sing along with him also looking forward to a day out.

We reach the children's park, a 10 minute car ride away from Mags's house. As it is the summer break the place is teaming with kids of all different ages and sizes. Xavier immediately spots the large slide and rushes over to it.

"Peeta! Watch me go down this!" he exclaims.

I watch him contentedly as he clambers up the steps and throws his arms up in the air as he slides his way down.

"Weeeeeee!" he screams as he slides down and I catch him at the bottom.

"Have fun?" I ask him.

Xavier looks at me gleefully.

"I want to do it again!" he declares before rushing to get up the steps and sliding down again.

I laugh at his enthusiasm. He really is an energetic child.

We spend the next couple of hours exploring every inch of the park. I push Xavier on the swings and watch him climb on the jungle gym. My heart almost stops when he slips a little on the fireman's poll, landing on the ground with a bump. But he just picks himself up and scampers off back to the slide unfazed. He even makes friends with a few of the other kids and they begin playing a game of tag.

I sit on a bench as I watch Xavier chase the other boys about. His little legs find it difficult to keep up with some of the bigger kids but he makes up for it with enthusiasm. I am watching him catch up with a particularly tall kid when 2 young women come up to me with a camera.

"Do you mind taking a picture of us?" the girls ask.

I take a look at Xavier over their shoulders to check he is okay before turning my attention back to them.

"Sure. Where do you want it?" I ask.

The girls thank me and ask me to take the picture with the grassy area of the park behind them. This means I have to turn my back to the children's park but I happily take their camera and click the button. I hand the camera back to them so they can check the photo. They study it for a moment before deciding that their eyes look funny in it and hand the camera back to me asking for me to take another picture. I snap the shutter again and this time they seemed pleased with my effort and they thank me for helping them out. I tell them it is no problem and turn back to the children's park.

I scan the area looking for Xavier's familiar flop of blond curls but they are not there. I continue to roam my eyes over the area but Xavier is no longer playing tag with the other children. He's not on the jungle gym or the swings. The slide is empty.

My heart begins to beat rapidly and I try my hardest not to hyperventilate.

He's not here.

I only took my eyes off him for a second. He can't be gone. It feels like I am trapped in a tub of rising water and that I am rapidly running out of air. Every minute he is gone causes me to feel like the water is rising higher and higher, choking my lungs with water.

I begin searching the area more earnestly calling out his name. A couple of other parents notice my search and ask if I need help. I give them a brief description of Xavier before continuing with my search.

As the minutes tick by I grow more frantic. Xavier knows not to go off on his own. Katniss has him well trained, so where is he? The thought of him lying alone and hurt somewhere fills my brain and I struggle to hold myself together. I will never forgive myself if something happens to him.

And then I stop for a moment and realise that he probably didn't wonder off. He has to have been taken. What if Cato has found us? He wouldn't hesitate to take Xavier if he had the chance.

I fumble for my phone in my pocket and dial Haymitch's number. He picks up on the third ring.

"Boy I thought we agreed for you not to call me unless it was urgent," Haymitch says gruffly.

"This is urgent. Xavier is missing. I think Cato has taken him," I say frantically.

"Shit," Haymitch responds.

He then spends the next couple of minutes getting me to talk him through what happened. He listens carefully before telling me to go home and wait for his police friend, Chaff. Apparently he told Chaff about our situation when we first arrived in Texas and he should be able to help us locate Xavier.

"You have to hold it together Mellark. There is no point in doing anything rash. It could only get you all killed," he concludes.

I tell him I understand before hanging up. I thank the women at the park lying that Xavier has turned up at home before getting in the car and dreading how I am going to tell Katniss this.

I open the door hesitantly before going in. I know I am going to have to explain everything to Katniss. I know she is going to hate me. I lost sight of our son.

As I open the door I see Katniss filling in the plant book her and her father have created. She looks up at me cheerfully expecting to hear all about our day but her face soon falls to worry when she sees that Xavier is not with me.

"Where's Xavier?" she asks sharply.

I take a deep breath as I prepare myself to tell her.

"I'm so sorry Katniss I took my eye off him for one second…" I begin but I don't get to finish. She knows what has happened without me even saying.

Katniss is up in an instance pushing me against the wall and banging her fists against my chest.

"How could you? How dare you take your eyes off him! How dare you let Cato take him!" she yells.

"I know. I hate myself. There is no excuse. I'm sorry," I try to apologise, knowing it won't be enough.

"You're sorry? That's not good enough! I trusted you! I trusted you to keep my son safe!"

"He's my son too!" I scream back.

"Yeah right. You have known him for like 2 minutes. Playing Spiderman and teaching him to bake a couple of times doesn't make you his parent!"

All the wind is knocked out of me at her words. How dare she say that? I know I have screwed up but that is uncalled for. She knows that I would have been there every minute had I been allowed to. It is not my fault I missed out on the first few years of his life.

"That's not fair. I love him just as much as you do," I reply.

Katniss looks at me with what I can only describe as contempt in her eyes. She trusted me with the most treasured being in her life and I have failed her.

"You wouldn't have lost him if you did," she says coldly and pushes past me grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" I ask frantically.

"To find my son," she states. "I'm not sitting round here doing nothing. You sit here and do nothing. You are good at that."

With that she leaves slamming the door behind her. I winch at the sound. I can't even say I don't deserve it. I hate myself too.

Inspector Chaff appears 30 minutes later to take a statement and to get a recent picture of Xavier. I hand him one taken recently from when we had finished baking a mammoth batch of rocky road. Chaff tells me he has people on the lookout for Cato and he will report back if he has any news. I thank him and show him the way out.

Once he is gone I slump on to a chair with my head in my hands. How could I have been so stupid to have taken my eye off Xavier? I have never felt so helpless. I know I have let both Katniss and Xavier down.

Katniss appears early evening and ignores me as she enters. Mags is out the house visiting a friend so there in no one to relieve the tension. Katniss bangs about the kitchen making a cup of tea.

"Are you just going to ignore me forever?" I ask. She continues to blank me. "I'm sorry. If it's any consolation I don't think you can hate me more than I can hate myself right now."

"Debatable," she states harshly. I wince. She has never been so harsh to me before.

She carries on knocking about the kitchen as she begins putting some vegetables in a pot for stew. I don't even bother asking if she would make enough for me. I know she won't. I just watch her as she tries to keep herself busy to distract herself from the situation we are in. I try to tell her about Chaff but she only gives me a small nod in acknowledgement.

Part of me curses the bad luck we have encountered. The shipment was supposed to come in tonight but if the Snows have found us does it mean they know what Haymitch and I are up to? I decide it doesn't matter. Xavier's safety is a much more pressing matter.

A little while later there is a knock on the door. Katniss rushes to answer it hoping it is news of Xavier. However once she opens the door my blood runs cold. It is the last person we want to see.

Coriolanus Snow.

Katniss freezes at the sight of him. I move up behind her. It confirms our worst fears.

The Snows have Xavier.

"It's rude to leave your guests standing in the doorway," he states calmly.

Katniss eyes him with pure rage but steps aside to let him in. He enters the house casually taking off his leather driving gloves and placing them in his pocket. Neither Katniss nor I take our eyes off him.

"What have you done with Xavier?" Katniss demands.

"Now, now, Katherine. That is no way to treat a guest," he says.

"Tell me where you have taken him!" Katniss insists moving closer to Snow. I track her every move.

Snow gives us a coy smile.

"I think we should start with agreeing to be honest with each other. I thought I made that quite clear to you Katherine on the night of your engagement to my son but it turns out you have been lying to me all along," he answers. "To have an affair behind my son's back and have a child through another man is indespicable. I should have finished you off the first time my son brought you home. I always knew you would be trouble"

Katniss glares at him. He turns to face me.

"I don't think I don't know about you Mr Mellark. I told my son he should have kept an eye on you. I know all about your meetings with Detective Abernathy. It was a valiant effort I must say but whatever you think you have will never stand up in court."

My heart stops when I think he has found us out, that he has cancelled the shipment. But his last comment makes me think that he doesn't know exactly what we know. Maybe I can still use this to my advantage.

"If you have hurt one hair on Xavier's head…" I begin before I get cut off.

"You will what Mr Mellark? You are forgetting I am the one with all the power here. I am not scared of you," he replies. He then turns back to Katniss who is standing tense in front of me. "But don't worry. I don't make a habit of hurting little children. I believe children are the future. The way to secure our legacy. He is quite safe with his father."

He takes out his phone and shows us a video of Xavier playing with Cato in some apartment. Katniss grabs the phone eagerly checking for signs that he is hurt but he seems perfectly fine as he races cars with Cato. Katniss keeps her eyes glued to the screen as Snow carries on.

"My idiot of a son almost let you get away but I was able to track you down. And Cato actually proved useful in luring Xavier away. He was more than happy to come with us. Though those girls we paid helped distract you. Tell me Mr Mellark how does it feel to know you lost your son?"

I clench my fists at my sides. My anger at seeing Cato with Xavier intensifies. He has never cared about Xavier.

"Please let him go," Katniss begs desperately. "Take me. Take both of us. Just let him go back to my family."

"And why would I do that? According to his birth certificate we are his family. We can provide him with the best possible care and education," he says. "And what would I do with you? Kill you? What would be the fun in that?"

He pauses before continuing on.

"I think it would be much more interesting for you to watch your son turn to hate you. I could take his memories of you and distort them. Tell him that you abandoned him to go off with another man. Tell him you never loved him. That he was the biggest regret of your life. He would see you for the selfish being you really are and despise you for it."

"He wouldn't believe you," Katniss says anxiously. I go to grip her arms to stop her from shaking.

Snow can't get away with this. Turning Xavier against her is a fate worse than death and he knows it. He finds people's weaknesses and exploits them.

"And who is he going to believe. The loving grandfather that is always there for him, or the mother that abandoned him," he replies.

Katniss shakes her head refusing to believe him. I grip her harder trying to think of a way out of this.

He's an old man and I could take him but who knows what actions he's put in place in case he doesn't come back. I wouldn't put it pass him to hurt Xavier if we did take him down. I also don't trust that he doesn't have a weapon on him. Do I risk getting Katniss or I hurt by going at him. My brain struggles to come up with an appropriate solution as he continues to talk to us menacingly.

"You on the other hand Mr Mellark I have no qualms about killing. You are no value to me and I won't take as much joy in seeing you suffer in the same way as Katherine here. Your death will just be another punishment for her," he says nodding his head towards Katniss.

She gasps and for the first time pulls my body closer to hers.

"I won't let you kill him," she says determinedly, her grip tightening on me.

"I'm afraid that is not your choice," he replies and goes to reach for something in his pocket.

I know for certain now that he has a gun, that this is how I am going to die. Katniss may be stubborn enough to stand in his way but it won't matter. Once the Snows decide you are dead you are dead.

And I'm strangely okay with it. Maybe this way Katniss can go back to Xavier. Convince the Snows she was wrong and go back to being Cato's wife. She may not be entirely happy but she would have our son. That would be enough. In that moment I know what I have to do. I have to do it for her.

"It's okay Katniss," I whisper to her. "Let go honey. I can't have you getting hurt."

She turns in my arms to look at me her eyes frantic with fear.

"No I won't let you. You can't leave me," she says.

I shake my head at her.

"You have to. It is the only chance you have of getting Xavier back. You need to let me go and do as they say. They might let you see him if you do. He needs at least one of his parents" I say.

Katniss is shaking her head frantically now, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"I can't live in a world where you are not there," she sobs.

I give her a sad smile and give her a soft kiss, my fingers then going to the pearl she still wears round her neck.

"I won't be completely gone. As long as you have this pearl and Xavier, you'll have part of me. You need to do this for Xavier," I whisper.

Katniss looks at me heartbroken but I know I have won this battle. I put her to the side so I am left exposed in front of Snow's gun.

"How very noble of you Mr Mellark," he comments. "It's a shame noble men don't get very far."

He raises his gun and I see Katniss hide her face in her hands. I take one last look at her wanting her to be the last thing I see. If you are going to die, dying for people you love is a good way to go.

"Make it quick," I say as I close my eyes waiting for the bullet to hit.

There is a loud crash and a thud and I fling my eyes open confused. That is not what a gunshot sounds like.

I look down at my body and see it is free from any kind of impact. I look up confused and my eyes land on Snow unconscious on the ground and what appears to be a part of a broken wine bottle by his head. I look to Katniss and then at the space where Snow had been standing. Much to my surprise I see Mags standing there, the remains of the wine bottle in her hands.

"He was not a friend of yours was he?" Mags asks.

She must have come in through the back without any of us noticing. She has saved us by knocking Snow out with a wine bottle.

Katniss and I look at each other in disbelief and let out a disbelieving laugh. We both look at Mags with gratitude

Snow is unconscious.

We're alive.

We are safe.

Katniss looks at me through her tear stained eyes and flings herself into my arms. I cling to her tightly, my heart still racing from all the adrenaline from a few moments ago.

"I thought I had lost you," she sobs into my shoulder.

"So did I," I reply burrowing my nose in her hair. "I'm sorry I let him take Xavier."

Katniss pulls back to look me in the eye. I can see a little forgiveness there.

"Let's just get our son back," she replies.

Things move quickly after that. We tie Snow's hands up so when he regains consciousness he can't go anywhere and call Chaff. Chaff sends his people round to arrest him on kidnapping and attempted murder charges.

We all thank Mags profusely and Chaff even suggests giving her an award for actions. Mags thanks them but says seeing our family being reunited is enough. And maybe we can come to visit in the holidays.

Chaff's people also manage to locate the apartment the Snows have Xavier in and take Cato away for similar charges as his father.

We get in contact with Haymitch and he tells me the shipment did come in and they busted it finding if full of drugs just like we thought. He says we have enough evidence from the recordings, Woof and other sources to put the Snows away for a very long time. A huge sense of relief sweeps through my body. I have finally accomplished my goal.

They make Katniss and I wait at the police station where they will bring Xavier back to us. We don't say anything about our earlier argument, both of us too anxious to get our son back. Xavier bursts through the door and runs up to us excitedly. Katniss scoops him up in her arms and holds him tightly. I put my arms around both of them, so thankful they are both safe and unharmed. Xavier pokes his head up between us.

"Mommy! Peeta! I got to ride in a police car! It was so cool. I even got to put on the siren!" he tells us excitedly.

Katniss gives a disbelieving chuckle and strokes the curls off his face. It seems our son is completely unaware of the dangerous situation I had put him in. I'm glad. I don't want this to be something that haunts him in later life.

"You'll have to tell us all about it," she says to him with a smile. "I'm sure Peeta is really jealous."

He turns to look at me and I nod my head.

"Don't be jealous Peeta. Maybe you can ask them for a ride now," he replies.

I smile at my son who is so considerate of other people's feelings and kiss the top of his head.

"It's okay buddy. I'll go another time," I reply.

Xavier shrugs his shoulders and goes back to telling us about his magical ride in a police car.

I catch Katniss's eye over the top of Xavier's head and see she is giving me an apologetic look. I know that look means she is sorry for saying I wasn't Xavier's dad, that she was just scared and angry when she said it. I give her a look back that tells her I am sorry for letting our son go.

She smiles back at me with a look full of love and forgiveness. It is with that one look that I know that we are going to be okay.

It still won't be easy as we wait for the Snows to go on trial but we'll get through it together as a family.

Katniss, Xavier and me.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the main story. There is an epilogue that will be posted in the next couple of days. Thank you for everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this story. Your support has been really appreciated and I am sad it is coming to an end.**


	17. Epliogue

Epilogue

_Katniss_

_2 Years Later_

I open the car door and Peeta immediately rushes to my aid to help me get out.

"I gave birth Peeta, not had major reconstructive surgery. I can get out of the car on my own," I tell him, his hand gripping tightly on my arm.

"Giving birth is a big deal Katniss. I don't want you to get tired out," he replies.

I roll my eyes at him. Peeta has been very over protective with me these past nine months. I couldn't sneeze without him getting worked up. Rose thinks it is cute how much he dotes on me but I am an independent person and it gets irritating after a while.

Peeta lets go of my arm as I bend down to open the car door in the back. I stretch inside to reach our 2 day old daughter, Willow, who is sleeping peacefully in the back seat. She may only be a couple of days old but already she has a shock of dark hair like my own, and although you can't see them at the moment, brilliant blue eyes just like her father. A perfect mixture of both of us.

"Careful!" Peeta squeaks, his hands going out to steady me as I unbuckle the car seat from the back of the car.

I have to remind myself that although Peeta is already a father to Xavier, this is his first time being a dad of a new born. He treats our daughter like a fragile doll that is going to break in the slightest breeze.

I suppose in a way I understand. He never got to experience this part with Xavier and I think he feels he needs to over compensate as a result.

"She's fine Peeta. Though your constant worrying is not good for her," I say as I pull Willow out of the car.

"I'm sorry," Peeta says. "I'm just excited to get her home."

I smile at him, putting a hand against his cheek and standing up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly.

"I know and I love you for it," I say to him.

He gives me a relieved smile and picks up our bags from the boot of the car. Once he has got everything we make our way up the steps of our modest 2 storey house in Dallas.

After the Snows were arrested we moved back to Louisville briefly to sort things out but it was soon clear that the place held too many bad memories for us. Peeta made the decision to sell his half of the business to Finnick and move us back to Texas. Having lived there before he came to Louisville he knew the place well and still had many friends here.

Although my family was disappointed that we were moving they understood that it was what was best for us. We moved to Texas shortly after we witnessed Cato and his dad being sent to jail for the many drug crimes they committed over the years. I thought I would be happy to see Cato in jail but it left me a little sad. I know most of what he did was for his father. Coriolanus on the other hand I couldn't be happier about being put away. I did not weep when he died in his cell 2 months later.

Texas has been good for us. With the money from M and O projects we have enough money to live comfortably. Peeta even used some of the money to set up his own bakery in Dallas. It was a lot of hard work and long hours but the bakery is finally up and running and is really beginning to take off. I took a job at an outdoor sports centre and spend my week days teaching school groups archery and survival skills. After years of playing the bored housewife I revel in actually doing something fulfilling with my life.

Xavier was sad to leave his friends behind in Louisville but he settled in remarkably quickly. He has his father's easy going, friendly personality and although only 7 is one of the most popular children in his class.

Peeta puts the bags down as he turns the keys in the lock and opens the door for me. I make my way past him and through to the kitchen, putting our daughter down safely on the kitchen table.

The sound of the door opening has alerted people to our presence and Xavier rushes through to us with what seems to be a tray of some baked goods.

"Mom! Dad and I made cheese buns for you and the baby!" he declares presenting me with a plate of perfectly formed buns.

I smile at him gratefully and take a bite out of the nearest bun. Since Peeta moved in with us Xavier's passion for baking has increased rapidly. He already says he wants to be a baker just like his dad when he grows up.

Peeta wears that same smile he has whenever Xavier calls him Dad. He still can't quite get over the joy of hearing the name coming from Xavier's lips. He is so thankful that Xavier accepted him into his life.

It didn't take long really. After Cato was arrested we moved in with Peeta and told Xavier that Peeta would like to be his dad if Xavier would let him. Xavier seemed delighted at this and loved the fact he now had a father who would teach him how to bake and cheer him on at soccer. Their relationship developed naturally after that and a couple of months later Xavier was calling Peeta Dad as if he had been doing it all his life. Peeta didn't stop smiling for a week after.

Now Xavier doesn't question the fact that Peeta is his father. The memories of Cato are already weak. Some day we will tell him the full story but he is too young to understand it now.

Making Peeta Xavier's legal father was a lot harder than getting Xavier to accept him. It cost a lot of money and time but eventually the courts ruled that Peeta was Xavier's biological father and allowed the change on the birth certificate and Xavier became an official Mellark. Peeta keeps a copy of the birth certificate hanging in our bedroom. The physical proof he is Xavier's dad.

Xavier spots his sister on the table and stands on his tiptoes to peek inside the car seat. Rose and Thresh follow more calmly behind. They arrived a few days ago to help out with Xavier while I was in the hospital. They are among the select group of people I actually miss in Louisville.

"She's asleep," Xavier states with disappointment.

Peeta comes up behind him and places a reassuring hand on Xavier's shoulder.

"She's a baby. They sleep a lot," he tells him.

Xavier looks a bit disheartened but carries on staring at her to see if she does anything interesting. After a couple of minutes of watching Willow snoring gently he gets bored and turns round to face me.

"She's not very interesting," he says. "When will she wake up to play?"

"She's not big enough to play just yet," I reply.

Xavier lets out a huff and takes another look at his sister.

"Well I'm going to read my Spiderman comics. She's boring," he states before darting out the room to find more interesting pursuits.

We all laugh at his less than enthusiastic reaction to his sister before Rose makes her way over to get a closer look at her niece.

"She is so cute!" Rose coos. "Maybe even cuter than Xavier was at this age."

Peeta puts an arm around my waist and kisses my temple. I lean into his touch.

"That's because she is beautiful like her mother," he replies with a grin.

I roll my eyes at his cheesy line.

Thresh puts his hand on Rose's back and leans over her shoulder to catch a look of Willow.

"It'll be your turn next," Peeta says to them with a cheeky grin.

Rose looks embarrassed and straightens up to look at us, her hand moving to fiddle with the diamond engagement ring she wears on her left hand.

"We're not even married yet," she states embarrassed. Thresh averts his eyes to avoid the conversation.

"Didn't stop us," Peeta replies cheekily and I elbow him in the ribs. He lets out a pretend hurt noise before pulling my back closer to him.

Thresh finally proposed to my sister at New Year and they are planning a wedding for in the fall. I have been in and dated with lots of phone calls and emails about flower displays and bridesmaids dresses. God help me! My sister wants a fairy tale wedding! I just smile and nod whenever she brings it up. I'd do anything to make her happy.

They are saved from the conversation by Willow deciding it is finally time to wake up and she lets out a tiny cry. I turn to my daughter and pick her out of her car seat, cradling her against my chest.

"Hush now baby, did we wake you up?" I say in a soothing voice as I begin to rock her back and forth gently. Peeta is immediately behind me peering down at our daughter lovingly as I quieten her cries. Once she has stopped crying and gone back to sleep we both just stand there, swaying her in our arms.

When I look back up I see Rose has tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Thresh asks rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly.

"I just never thought I would get to see this. You here with Peeta, married and two beautiful kids. I'm just so happy for you," she cries.

I give my sister a thankful smile. She has always wanted me to get my happy ending and I finally did.

It took a long while for my divorce to come through from Cato. He being in prison complicated the matters slightly and his family fought a lot of the way but eventually the papers came through last June and I was no longer chained to that monstrous family. A couple of days later, Peeta proposed to me without fuss, while we were making breakfast. He had gotten my pearl and embedded it into a simple silver band and presented it to me as my engagement ring. I of course said yes and 4 weeks later we got married in a small ceremony with just our families in the meadow back in Louisville.

We don't go back to Louisville often. Just to see my family and Cinna and Madge. Marvel is not happy with us for putting his best friend in jail but he puts up with us for his wife's sake. Dalton and Xavier still get on really well.

Finnick and Annie moved with their young son, Nick, to a town in northern Kentucky as M and O projects moved to regenerate another area. The regeneration project is still going on in Louisville but doesn't need Finnick's on hand expertise anymore. I know Annie is hoping that they don't have to move again anytime soon now that they have a small child to think about. We see them when they come to visit Mags and they are both delighted for us that we have settled down.

The hardest thing for Peeta has been how little he has been able to see his family. It is still not safe for me to go back to Seam so the only time he gets to see them is when they come out to see us. I know many people back home find it odd that Peeta stays away from Seam but his family just pass it off as he is really busy.

Willow is sleeping soundly against my chest and I know it is best that she sleeps in her crib. I excuse myself from Rose and Thresh and take her through to her nursery, placing her gently down in her large oak crib.

Peeta spent a lot of time painting this room for her. He has painted it in soft greens and yellows and has created a mural of a dandelion blowing in the wind on one of the walls.

He comes up behind me and gives my shoulders a little squeeze as we watch our daughter sleep peacefully.

"We did good," he murmurs in my ear, burrowing his nose into my hair.

I smile as I turn round to face him, putting my arms around his neck.

"I just can't believe we are here now," I reply.

Peeta grins before planting a small kiss on my nose.

"Well I did promise to always love you," he states.

I smile again before pulling his lips down for a gentle kiss. We hold each other tightly as we enjoy this brief respite from parenting.

As we stand like this I can't help but be drawn to the frame that hangs behind him. The one that contains my promise to him when I left Seam. He kept that letter all these years and it is now pretty creased along the edges. There is even a small tear in one of the corners. Now it hangs proudly by our daughter's nursery door as a reminder of all that we have been through.

As I stand in his embrace I think about how I always knew, even back then, that we would find our way back to each other. Like he said we did promise each other.

_Peeta_

_I can't believe I am doing this in a letter but I have to leave Seam. We are not safe here from Crane's people. We are leaving tonight as the police take us out of state to be safe._

_You have to know I don't want to leave you. I love you. I can't not love you. I want you to know I will always wear your pearl as a reminder of our promise to each other. I promise to always love you and that I will carry you around with me always._

_I love you._

_Yours, always_

_Katniss_

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end. I am sad it is finished. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
